Ways To Live
by Mackz
Summary: Bella era uma rapariga cheia de talento, mas vivia na sombra da sua irmã mais velha. Farta desta maneira de viver, Bella decide que quer um novo rumo para a sua vida e assim o faz, partindo para Julliard. Edward & Bella - Todos Humanos.
1. Chapter 1

_Curiosidades aparte da fic_: LOL, primeiro queria dizer que esta é a minha primeira fanfic, portanto a vossa opinião conta muito. :) Ah! Eu acho que já sei onde a Steph Meyer inspirou-se para criar o Edward, andei a pesquisar e descobri que o criador da WaltDisney nasceu no mesmo ano (1901), na mesma cidade (Chicago), e também quis alistar-se ao exercito (1918). Funny né ? xD Não sei se já repararam, mas eu achei engraçado e decidi partilhar com vocês.

_

* * *

_

Agradecimentos:

Bem, eu tenho que agradecer ás pessoas que me apoiaram na fic a minha **Liki** (WaterButterfly) e a minha **Linda**. :) Obrigada a vocês, e obrigada pelo o apoio. Para além dedicar a história a elas, também queria dedicar a uma pessoa que conheci no FF: **JealousKills**

Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence.

Resumo: Bella era uma rapariga cheia de talento, mas vivia na sombra da sua irmã mais velha. Farta desta maneira de viver, Bella decide que quer um novo rumo para a sua vida e assim o faz.

_Capitulo 1_

A luz da manhã penetrou pela janela, tocando suavemente nos meus olhos, forçando-os a abrir devido a claridade. Abri-os devagar, e pisquei-os várias vezes para me habituar á luz.

Sai do meu estado inconsciente e lembrei-me que hoje era o aniversário do meu pai, o Chefe Charlie Swan da Polícia. Eu tinha uma irmã, a Jéssica, mas ela estava a morar com a minha mãe. E com pena do meu pai vim viver com ele.

Fomos sempre bastante diferentes, ela era a feliz, eu a triste, ela era luz, e eu as trevas. Ela era uma coisa, e eu era totalmente o contrário. Eu sempre soube que o problema era meu, era eu a rapariga do contra.

As nossas diferenças eram percebidas pelos outros. Na escola, era a rapariga popular e eu a _Nerd_, na família ela era a querida e eu a deprimida, com os meus pais ela era o exemplo e eu teria que a imitar.

Não, não era uma rapariga deprimida como os outros pensavam, para além de que o que passa na cabeça dos outros nunca me interessou muito. Eu podia não ser bonita, popular, super inteligente e _fashion_... Mas tinha um dom. O meu dom era para música e a representação.

Devido a esse meu talento, apareceu uma mulher, de cabelos negros até aos ombros, de olhos azuis e vestida formalmente, na minha escola. Ela veio falar comigo, e declarou que eu tinha uma bolsa na Universidade de Julliard.

As palavras dela não saiam da minha cabeça e sabe-se lá como ajudou na minha horrível e baixa auto-estima. _" És maravilhosa, já ouvimos-te e ficamos impressionados. Parece que nasceste com o dom para a música. Desculpa… Não parece, tu nasces-te. E quanto á representação, tal como a música, és deslumbrante. Por isso, vim aqui de propósito para te oferecer uma bolsa na Universidade de Julliard_."

Meu Deus, parecia um sonho…

Knock, knock, knock… Foi o som que interrompeu o meu sonho.

- Sim? – Disse eu ainda meia acordada, meia a dormir.

- Bella, arranja-te a tua mãe e a tua irmã vem cá passar o dia. – Disse o meu pai, do lado de fora da porta.

- Ok, eu saio já.

Levantei-me lentamente. Pronto, admito. Sou muito preguiçosa, ainda por cima ser obrigada a acordar mais cedo para encarar a minha querida irmã, e sair do meu aconchego. Pois sim. Fui á casa de banho, e apanhei um susto. O meu cabelo, uma verdadeira comédia. Ele nunca está nos seus dias, mas hoje estava ainda pior.

Lavei a cara e os dentes, passei um creme anti-acne na testa. Que foi? Eu sou uma adolescente de 17 anos, é normal, eu ter acne. Graças á minha franja, agora toda despenteada, as espinhas ficavam escondidas atrás do meu cabelo castanho-escuro.

Voltei para o meu quarto e bocejei pela quarta vez desde que acordei. Abri o armário, e escolhi uma camisola azul-esverdeado de manga curta e umas calças em tons de cinzento.

Arranjei o cabelo, e saí do meu quarto. Fui para o andar de baixo, ao encontro do meu pai. Ele estava na cozinha, virado de frente para o fogão com uma expressão de frustração estampada na cara. Receitas e o meu pai? Hum, nunca foram grandes amigos.

Estava decerto a tentar impressionar a minha mãe, como sempre. Ri-me baixinho da cara dele. Mas ele virou-se logo para mim, o que me assustou… Será que ele percebeu que eu estava-me a rir dele?

Felizmente, não. Na sua face, estava escrito um pedido de ajuda. Não era preciso ler mentes para perceber que era isso que ele queria dizer com aquela cara. Cheguei perto dele, e ajudei-o a terminar a feijoada á brasileira.

Era o prato preferido da minha mãe. Custava acreditar que era ele o aniversariante. Era ele que devia ter o direito ao seu prato preferido, não a minha mãe. O meu pai era uma pessoa tão frágil devido á separação, que mesmo com o tédio que eu passava aqui em Forks, quando via a cara dele daquela maneira, fazia-me esquecer todas as coisas que odiava neste pequeno fim de mundo, para tentar apreciar algo que fizesse com que eu ficasse aqui por mais tempo.

Naquele preciso momento, a minha mãe e a minha querida e adorável irmã chegaram. Não foi preciso bater á porta para perceber a sua chegada. O carro da minha mãe fazia ruído que nem uma coisa louca. Às vezes perguntava qual era o estado dos tímpanos dos seus vizinhos e até mesmo os dela.

Logo que ouvi o carro, dirigi-me á porta para as receber. A minha mãe estava com umas calças de ganga simples e uma camisola de manga três quartos branca, já a minha irmã estava com um vestido rosa claro até um pouco acima do joelho, e com uns altos do tamanho das torres gémeas.

Assim que o meu pai as viu, foi logo comprimentar a minha mãe, e abraçou carinhosamente a minha irmã. Era fácil de perceber que, apesar de eu me ter preocupado com ele e decidir fazer-lhe companhia, ele ainda gostava mais da minha irmã. A filha predilecta dele. Não, não era ciúmes.

Nunca ia sentir ciúmes dela. Eu estava bem com a minha vida. Podia ser eu mesma, fazer o que mais gosto sem ter que me preocupar com os outros, já que eu passava despercebida. Só que… é complicado. Eu estava meia carente.

A minha mãe veio-me cumprimentar com um beijo na bochecha e um doce sorriso nos seus lábios, a minha irmã apenas me mandou um sorriso, ao qual fui obrigada a devolver.

Entramos todos em casa, e eles sentaram-se á mesa e puseram se a conversar, enquanto eu servia. Depois de concluída esta tarefa sentei-me ao lado da minha irmã. Estávamos todos a conversar quando Jéssica virou-se para mim:

- Então maninha, já conquistas-te algum rapaz aqui da "aldeia"? Ou vais mesmo para freira? – Disse ela com uma expressão de gozo.

Naquele preciso momento, pensei em todos as maneiras de lhe responder mal… ou mesmo fazer-lhe mal. Algo como corta-la em picadinho, colar todas as partes do seu corpo com _cola-tudo 3_, e voltar a cortar, parecia-me uma boa ideia.

Pará Bella! Estás tola? Meu deus, já com pensamentos homicidas, mas também não é para menos. Qualquer um teria, qualquer um… apenas eu. Eu era a única que não gostava dela.

- Hum, não tens nada a ver com isso. – Respondi-lhe da forma mais rude possível, para demonstrar a minha grande repulsa por ela. O meu pai limpou a garganta e a minha mãe arregalou-me os olhos.

- Bem, desculpa... Não queria irritar-te. Mas como não desencalhas-te numa cidade grande pensei que isso mudasse, quando te mudaste para aqui. – Disse a Jéssica em um tom de gozo. Ela estava a conseguir o que queria, provocar-me. Ela sabia que eu perdia a paciência rapidamente principalmente quando era com pessoas como ela.

- Qual foi a parte de " não tens nada a ver com isso " que não percebeste? - Lancei-lhe um olhar irritado e respondi-lhe com o mesmo tom.

- Bella, por favor. Pará com isso. – Respondeu o meu pai.

- Paro com isso? Foi ela que começou. – Quando falei isto, senti-me que tinha 5 anos.

- Desculpa maninha, não era mi… – não a deixei terminar.

- Basta Jéssica, basta. Estou farta da tua voz irritante, se queres gozar com alguém, goza com outro que tenha mais paciência, mas deixa-me em paz – explodi completamente.

Ela olhou-me com ar de surpresa falso. Ai, como eu a odiava. Ela era tão falsa! Como era possível ninguém ver isso? Só eu? As pessoas são assim tão cegas? Levantei-me e encaminhei-me para a sala.

Tive que sair da mesa, senão eu cometeria um homicídio ali mesmo. Pegaria num garfo e espetava-lhe nos olhos. Ai que ódio! Ouvi passos dirigidos ao lugar onde me encontrava. Quase apostava de quem seriam…

- Bella, o que foi isto?! – Questionou-me o meu pai muito zangado.

- Pai, será que.. – Interrompeu-me.

- Obrigada por me estragares o dia! – Disse-me ele.

Aquela foi a gota de água. A frase que ele me tinha dirigido cortou-me a base com que eu me segurava para não explodir na cara dele. Como é que ele podia ser assim comigo? Depois de tudo o que aconteceu? Depois de eu me preocupar com ele? Ele ainda me atirava á cara que eu tinha-lhe estragado a festa de aniversário dele, enquanto a minha irmã estava a provocar-me.

Senti os meus olhos a ser invadidos por lágrimas. Lágrimas de sentimentos variados. Algo como a mistura de rancor e tristeza com a desilusão. Enchi-me de raiva e respondi-lhe.

- Não tens de quê! Aliás, eu sei que posso não ser a tua filha predilecta, percebi isso desde o começo. Mas às vezes, podias-te controlar um pouco e não mostrar tanto a tua repulsa quanto á minha pessoa e poupar os meus sentimentos. – Respondi-lhe bruscamente enquanto ele me olhava atónico.

- Bella… - cortei-o.

- Não, não digas nada. Vou para o meu quarto. E por favor não me incomodem, nem que a casa esteja arder. – Disse-lhe quando me apercebi que não ia conseguir conter mais as minhas lágrimas.

Era tão injusto. Eles eram tão injustos para comigo. E eu não lhe iria dar a minha parte fraca. E foi essa a minha deixa, e abandonei-o na sala. E corri pelas escadas acima, para o meu quarto. Tropecei algumas vezes, porque a quantidade de água que se estava a formar nos meus olhos estava me a impedir de ver algo nítido.

Entrei no meu quarto e fechei a porta bruscamente. Tranquei-a com a chave, deitei-me na cama e enrosquei-me numa bola. Injusto, injusto e injusto. O que eu fiz de mal para merecer isto?

Se ao menos eu pudesse ir para outro lugar, começar uma vida nova, pensei eu.

Então, foi aí que me lembrei. Universidade de Julliard, era longe o suficiente para evitar encarar com a minha irmã e etc. Eu estava inscrita lá, mas ainda não me tinha decidido direito. E as férias estavam quase a terminar.

Ganhei coragem, peguei no pequeno livro que aquela mulher que me deu sobre a escola. E comecei a folheá-lo. Depressa encontrei o seu número, peguei no meu telemóvel e marquei-o.

Mas pensei duas vezes antes de clicar no botão de chamada. Será que estava certo? Será que eu devia mesmo dar uma nova oportunidade a mim mesma? Claro que sim! Eu fazia tudo pelos outros, e o que recebia em troca? Injustiças!

Cliquei no botão de chamada, e colei o telemóvel ao meu ouvido. Ouvi o toque de chamada. Ao segundo toque, uma mulher atendeu.

- Bom Tarde, Escola De Julliard. O que deseja? – Disse-me a mulher do outro lado da chamada.

- Boa Tarde, chamo-me Isabella Swan. E há um tempo atrás… - fui cortada antes de terminar a minha frase.

- Isabella Swan? Olá, outra vez. – Reconheci a voz, tinha sido esta mulher que eu tinha conhecido.

- Oh, é a senhora que veio á minha escola? Desculpe, mas não sei o seu nome.

- Sim, sim querida. Bem, eu chamo-me Maggie Cope.

- Prazer Senhora Cope.

- Trata-me por Maggie, assim parece que tenho mais 20 anos do que realmente aparento. -Rimo-nos as duas. – Mas bem querida, já te decidiste?

Fiquei um pouco em silêncio. A falar comigo própria, se deveria ou não... Claro que deverias, Bella.

- Sim, já me decidi. Era mesmo por isso que eu liguei Senh… Maggie.

- Bem, então… é para anular ou Julliard vai receber uma nova estudante vinda de Washington? – A voz dela pareceu esperançosa. Será que ela queria que eu fosse para lá? Pelo menos uma pessoa preocupada comigo.

- Eu acho que… Julliard vai receber uma nova estudante.

- A sério? Que bom! Arruma já as tuas coisinhas, apanha um avião e vem já para aqui. Tenho que te mostrar algumas coisas antes das aulas começarem.

- Claro, claro. Já estou a pegar nas malas. – Disse-lhe animada. Engraçado como já tinha esquecido o meu mau-humor, melhor… A minha raiva.

- Então falamos depois querida. Adeus. – Despediu-se.

- Adeus. - Respondi e desliguei o telemóvel.

Logo que posei o telemóvel peguei em toda a minha roupa, dobrei-a e coloquei-a na mala. Peguei em alguns perfumes e também pôs na mala, fechei-a. Seria essa a minha deixa, iria sair de Forks, debaixo das asas dos meus pais… Eu iria ter uma bolsa na Julliard, mas mesmo assim teria que trabalhar para pagar as minhas despesas.

Respirei fundo e abandonei o meu quarto. Desci as escadas, e procurei por os meus pais. Finalmente encontrei-os na sala, com uma expressão abalada. A minha irmã parecia estar aborrecida e zangada.

- Olá. – Foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer.

Ao mesmo tempo que falava, eles olharam todos para mim. A minha mãe e o meu pai olharam-me como quem pedia desculpa, iam ambos começar a falar quando eu interrompi-os.

- Eu apenas quero vos dizer uma coisa. – Esperei um pouco para ver as suas reacções – Eu quero que saibam que nada do que aconteceu influenciou a minha decisão. Apenas optei por esta saída porque… - ok Bella, chega de enrolar – Eu vou para Nova Iork, eu vou estudar na escola de Julliard.

Fiquei a observar as reacções deles novamente. A dos meus pais era de surpresa, e da minha irmã de inveja. Eu não era uma criatura má, mas até que gostei ver a cara dela. Na verdade, a beleza não trás inteligência… Ok, tudo bem… Há excepções. Mas a minha irmã nem para lá caminha.

- Quando… quando é que vais? – Perguntou a minha mãe receosa que a resposta fosse " amanhã". Mas infelizmente não ia poupa-lá. E portanto essa seria mesmo a minha resposta.

- Amanhã. – Ficaram todos surpresos. – Eu vou ter que ir mais cedo, porque disseram que eu devia a conhecer a escola antes. E também eu vou procurar um sítio para ficar. Não se preocupem com a minha questão económica. Eu tenho algum dinheiro que vai servir, não quero nada de vocês.

- Querida… - disse o meu pai com um tom magoado – Eu… Bem, foi o melhor presente de aniversário que alguma vez me deram. Tenho muito orgulho em ti. – Abraçou-me.

Não pude evitar não olhar para de Jessica, que me encarava com raiva. Ignorei-a. Pessoas de baixo nível nunca mais me iriam afectar. Quando o meu pai largou-me a minha mãe abraçou-me imediatamente.

E disse me ao ouvido:

- Julliard… Tive sempre o sonho de ter uma filha em Julliard. E tu concretizaste-o. Fico feliz por ti. Perdoa-me se nunca demonstrei o orgulho que sentia por ti. Na verdade, és a minha menina com cabeça de mulher adulta.

Não consegui evitar não emocionar-me com aquelas palavras. Durante momentos, pensei em mudar a minha decisão, mas logo voltei atrás. Eu iria mudar a minha vida, começar uma nova.

No dia seguinte, o meu pai e a minha mãe levavam-me para o aeroporto. Ao meu lado no carro, ia a minha irmã com a mesma expressão carrancuda que tinha no dia anterior. A minha mãe não parava de falar sobre Julliard.

Parámos no estacionamento. E eles acompanharam-me até dentro do aeroporto. Estiveram comigo até á hora do voo.

Agora faltava pouco para o inicio da minha nova vida. Ouvi uma voz a avisar para onde devia-me dirigir-me para o meu voo. Despedi-me dos meus pais. A minha mãe chorava como uma criança.

Afastei-me deles, e caminhando em direcção á porta do meu voo. Olhei várias vezes para atrás, e sempre que olhava a minha mãe acenava-me e eu respondia-lhe com um sorriso doce e sincero. Entreguei o meu passaporte e entrei. Quando dei por mim, estava dentro do avião.

E aqui... começava a minha nova vida, um novo começo, um novo eu.

* * *

Esperam que tenham gostado, e deem as vossas opiniões por favor. * faz biquinho e olhinhos iguais aos da Alice. *

Kisu. :*


	2. Chapter 2

Bem, obrigada pelos os dois reviews. :B LOL, são pouquinhos mas já é muito bom. :) Como eu disse, a vossa opinião é importante.

Obrigada JealousKills e á Lara por me terem deixado a vossa opinião. Continuou a dedicar o capitulo ás mesmas pessoas do outro: JealousKills, Liki Framboesa Twilighta, e Linda Mãe Twilighta. 8D (Jealous, espere que corresponda ás tuas expectativas. :9)

* * *

Fui acordada por uma hospedeira. O voo tinha sido rápido, talvez devesse ao facto de eu ter dormido durante o tempo todo. Ela avisou-me que devia colocar o cinto já que estávamos prestes a aterrar.

Obedeci e coloquei o cinto. Entrei no aeroporto. Sentei-me numas cadeiras estavam lá, e peguei no meu telemóvel para avisar a Maggie que tinha chegado. Ao terceiro toque, ela atendeu. Talvez estivesse ocupada.

- Estou. Se… Maggie? Sou eu, a Isabella. – Disse-lhe logo que atendeu.

- Bella, ainda bem que ligaste. Estava falar de ti agora mesmo.

Fiquei parva. A falar de mim? Sobre quê? Com quem?

-Bem, eu só liguei para avisar que estou em _Nova Iorque_. Acabei de chegar.

- A sério? Oh querida, eu vou-te buscar. De caminho estou aí. – Desligou antes que eu respondesse.

Guardei o telemóvel e aguardei. Passou meia hora e avistei a Maggie. Estava vestida formalmente, talvez eu a tivesse mesmo interrompido em algo. Ela acenou-me e respondi com um sorriso a rasgar-me a cara.

Fui ao encontro dela, e antes que desse por isso, ela abraçou-me. Fiquei estupefacta, não nos conhecíamos assim tão bem, mas ela tratava-me como me conhecesse á anos. Retribui o abraço. Ela começou a perguntar como tinha corrido o meu voo.

Não lhe menti e disse que tinha dormido a maior parte do tempo, quer dizer… Dormi durante todo o voo. Estava extremamente cansada. Acho que se devia ao facto da montanha de emoções pelas quais eu passei no dia anterior.

A discussão com a minha irmã, as minhas palavras frias dirigidas ao meu pai. Magoava até um certo ponto, mas eu sabia que tinha feito a coisa certa. Não podia continuar ali a conviver com eles.

De certeza que em pouco tempo daria razão aos comentários dos outros e tornaria-me super depressiva. Desliguei-me destes pensamentos todos e foquei apenas na conversa com a Maggie.

Ela explicou-me que ia ficar a morar na casa dela, e que não iria incomodar em nada. Já que esta vivia sozinha. Mas mesmo assim, senti-me um pouco incomodada com o facto de conhecer tão pouco a menina Maggie e ela já estava sendo tão gentil oferecendo a sua casa e uma visita guia pela escola e pela cidade.

Claro que aceitei, apesar de me sentir um pouco mal. Era um pedido irrecusável. Ela guiou-me até ao seu carro, e fiquei parva com o carro. Um _Mercedes_ daqueles enormes. Uau. Entramos dentro do carro, e ela dirigiu para sua casa.

Ficamos paradas na porta da sua casa durante uns segundos. Eu estava a preparar-me mentalmente para ver o meu futuro lar daqui adiante, já Maggie devia estar preparar-se para a minha reacção quando visse a casa.

Ela virou-se para mim com um sorriso nos lábios, mas também com um brilho dos olhos cautelosos e disse-me:

- Espero que gostes. – E abriu a porta.

Não poderia chamar mesmo entrada ou hall, porque logo que entrássemos dentro do apartamento avistava-mos a cozinha e a sala em conjunto. Apesar de estar um pouco receosa quanto a decoração da casa, tive que admitir que Maggie tinha gostos muito modernos. Adorei simplesmente a casa. Estava bem decorada, com bom design mas mesmo assim muito acolhedora.

Tinha acabado de entrar ali, e senti-me super á vontade. Como tivesse vivido a minha vida toda ali. A sala tinha dois sofás cinzentos, uma televisão com um grande ecrã, uma mesa a separar os sofás e a televisão, com alguns objectos de decoração. Ao fundo tinha uma estante, recheada de livros.

Aproximei-me dela e reparei que ali nunca precisaria de visitar uma biblioteca, eu teria sempre algo para ler. Era uma "_mini-biblioteca_" mas mesmo sendo mini tinha livros muito bons. Entre eles pode reconhecer o meu livro favorito: _O Monte dos Vendavais_.

Há tempo que não o lia, decerto quando me visse sem nada para fazer. Ia pegar no livro e reler as paginas que um dia me fizeram sonhar. Pode ser ridículo sonhar com a história de _O Monte dos Vendavais_, mas não deixa de ser um romance emocionante. Quem disse que o ódio e a maldade também não podiam amar?

Fugi dos meus pensamentos enquanto encara o exemplar. Olhei de relance para Maggie, que me estava a encarar com um sorriso de satisfação na cara. Quando se aperceber que eu também a estava a encarar veio ter comigo. E pegou no "_Monte dos Vendavais_".

- Engraçado, este livro também me fascina. Gostas de ler? – Perguntou-me ela com um brilho nítido de curiosidade nos olhos.

- Sim, por acaso é o meu passatempo favorito. – Tocar piano, cantar, compor e representar também faziam parte dos meus hobbies favoritos. Mas quando estava a ler, não tinha que pensar em mais nada tirando o facto de imaginar a história na minha cabeça.

- Óptimo. Parece que a minha pequena biblioteca conquistou-te. Como amor á primeira vista. Deves gostar mesmo de ler, porque logo que entraste, dirigiste logo para aqui.

Ri suavemente.

- É verdade. Tem óptimos livros aqui, foi impossível não reparar. – Voltei a olhar para a estante e outro _livro_ chamou-me atenção. Peguei nele. – _Orgulho e Preconceito_? Também adoro este livro.

- Eu também. Mas bem, deixemos a leitura para depois. Ainda tenho que mostrar-te a minha casa, agora a nossa.

Olhei para ela com os olhos arregalados.

- Sim, nossa casa. A partir que entraste aqui a casa também é tua.

Ofereci-lhe um dos meus melhores sorrisos, ao qual ela aceitou e retribui da mesma forma.

Agarrou-me no braço e levou-me a reboque pela casa.

- Bem, este apartamento tem três casas de banho. Duas suites e uma coisa de banho de serviço. Portanto vais ter uma casa de banho só para ti.

Sim, essa ideia agradava-me. Uma suite para mim? Uau, devo estar no paraíso.

- Este é o meu quarto. – Disse-me Maggie. O quarto era lindo. Tinha a mobília pintada em preto e a parede atrás da cama vermelha, que fazia contraste com o preto. Tinha cortinas vermelhas com alguns detalhes em preto. Um quarto lindo e muito sofisticado.

Ela pegou-me na mão, pela segunda-vez. Puxou-me em direcção a uma porta que estava fechada. Presumi que aquele fosse o meu quarto.

- Bem, querida Bella. Este é o teu quarto e espero sinceramente que gostes. Claro se houver algo que não gostes, podes mudar para algo que tenha a ver contigo.

Assenti e com isso ela abriu a porta do meu quarto.

Fiquei boquiaberta. O quarto era lindo. Diferente do dela, este tinha um pouco mais de luz, por causa do azul claro e o azul-escuro com o branco. Nem em sonhos, eu vi um quarto tão lindo como aquele.

Tinha a mobília toda azul clara, com detalhes de um azul mais escuro. A colcha da minha cama era branca, tal como as cortinas e os tapetes. Na parede atrás da minha cama, tinha algumas riscas horizontais que variavam de largura e de cor, entre o azul claro para o azul-escuro.

O quarto era tão grande que a um canto tinha um sofá azul meio escuro. Fiquei fascinada, deslumbrada, parva, admirada… Não havia palavras para descrever o que como eu me estava a sentir ao ver o meu futuro quarto. A única coisa que me passava na cabeça era que eu iria passar bons momentos naquele quarto.

Ele seria não só o lugar onde eu descansaria como também o sítio onde passaria mais tempo, e o cantinho onde eu iria desabafar. O quarto trouxe-me uma _energia_ tão boa. Que por momentos apeteceu-me pegar numas algemas e prender á cama, para nunca mais sair de lá.

Virei-me para Maggie que me olhava com receio da minha reacção. Eu sorri para ela e abracei-a, deixando-a sem graça.

- Obrigada Maggie. Obrigada tudo o que está a fazer por mim. Adorei o quarto, adorei mesmo. - Nesse preciso instante senti as minhas lágrimas a tentarem penetrar os olhos. Não, não sou nenhuma menina chorona. Talvez devesse ao TPM (tensão pré ou pro-menstrual). Não sei, só sei que estava feliz naquele momento. E queria me sentir assim para sempre.

Ela retribui o abraço. E quando a encarei ela estava com a mesma emoção nos olhos que eu. Era tão bom saber que tinha alguém com quem eu poderia contar. Não sei porquê, mas essa ajuda fez-me pensar que eu poderia alcançar tudo o que um dia sonhei. Só apenas com a Maggie ao meu lado.

Não saberia o que lhe chamar, se mãe ou melhor amiga. Ela era as duas coisas juntas. E isso deixava-me mais feliz. Eu soltei-a e pousei as minhas coisas na cama. Ela deixou-me sozinha e disse que ia para a cozinha preparar algo para nós comermos.

Quando ela saiu, e fechou a porta. Aquela _boa energia_ ainda lá estava. Estava-me a sentir tão bem no meu novo quarto, que de certeza que quando eu comprasse uma casa, teria que ter o meu quarto tal e qual.

Tirei as roupas da mala e pô-las na cama. Fui até ao meu armário azul-claro, e abri-o. Era grande e cheio de espaço. Eu nem precisaria de tanto espaço, porque tinhas poucas roupas. Peguei nas roupas e coloquei-as ordenadamente no armário.

Dirigi-me para a casa de banho. Ainda estava maluca só de pensar que tinha uma suite só para mim, sem _Jéssicas_ para me atormentar. Aquilo era decerto o paraíso. Respirei fundo, e preparei o máximo que podia o meu coração para não ter um ataque cardíaco.

Abri a porta, e mais uma vez fiquei boquiaberta, adicionando os meus saltos histéricos. Pois, quando eu vi o quarto, apenas não saltei porque não queria fazer figurinhas tristes á frente da Maggie. Mas agora que estava sozinha, não tinha que controlar. Portanto, comecei a saltar feita maluca.

A casa de banho era outro sonho. Não fugia ao azul-escuro e claro. Tinha a sanita, o bidé e o lavatório azuis-claros. O lavatório ficava no centro de uma mesa de mármore de azul-escuro. E em cima tinha um enorme espelho. A dividir a casa de banho, tinha também um tapete branco.

E por estranho que pareça também tinha uma janela ao fundo. Janelas na casa de banho? Ou estava muito desactualizada ou então aquilo era mesmo anormal. Não liguei, também trazia mais luz é casa de banho. Apenas teria que me lembrar de fecha-la quando fosse tomar banho.

Já viram se algum vizinho me via, credo… Não é que eu seja grande coisa, mas mesmo assim era uma vergonha. Voltei para o quarto para trazer os meus produtos de higiene para a casa de banho. Peguei neles, e dirigi-me novamente para o sítio que tinha abandonado. Coloquei as coisas na mesa de mármore, tudo muito direitinho.

Voltei a dirigir para o quarto e saí. Fui á cozinha ao encontro da Maggie. Ela estava em frente á balcão da cozinha de mármore preta. Maggie estava a preparar cafés e torradas com manteiga. Ai como eu adorava isso, á muito que não comia. Adorava comer aquilo quando era pequena, na companhia dos meus pais. Era sempre um momento tão… familiar.

Ela apercebeu-se dos meus olhos nela, e virou-se para mim com um sorriso, ao qual eu educadamente retribui. Quando terminou, pegou em tudo e colocou na mesa. Sentamo-nos e comemos em silêncio.

- Obrigada Maggie. Há muito que não comia café com torradas. – Disse-lhe eu ainda com a boca cheia.

Ela riu-se.

Quando as 4 horas da tarde chegaram e disse-me que íamos sair para conhecer a cidade e fazer comprar. Meu Deus, compras? Eu sei, sou uma adolescente fora do normal, mas eu odeio comprar. É frustrante vestir não sei quantas roupas, e não gostar de nenhuma.

Saí-mos de casa, entramos no carro e ela dirigiu para o centro da _Big Apple_. Ela estacionou o carro num parque. E andamos a passear. Parámos em uma loja de roupa, que pelo que eu percebi, não era nada barata. Ainda hesitei na porta, mas a Mag puxou-me para dentro.

Enquanto passamos pelas estantes cheia de roupa, ela ia pegando em camisolas e em calças e ponha á minha frente para ver se me ficava bem. Eu parecia um robô, cheia de roupa nos braços e andava sempre atrás dela. Ela levou-me para as salas de prova. E disse o que deveria vestir.

Eu vesti umas calças justas brancas e uma camisa com um padrão floral. Olhei-me no espelho e gostei. Dava-me um ar de menina mas ao mesmo tempo moderna. Quando ia a sair para mostrar a Mag, esta esticou-me umas sandálias pretas de salto alto. Quê? Eu, com sapatilhas já sou uma desastrada, então com saltos… nem quero imaginar.

Mas mesmo assim, calcei-os. E saí da pequena sala quadrada. A Mag olhou-me de cima a abaixo, com uma mão no queixo e de testa franzida. Tive que rir, a expressão dela estava cómica. Ela suavizou a expressão.

- Estás linda. A roupa fica-te melhor que eu imaginava. – Disse me ela com um sorriso – agora experimenta estas aqui.

Arregalei os olhos, e ela riu-se. Obedeci e voltei para a sala. Foi quase toda a tarde assim. Já estava cansada de tirar e vestir roupa. Quando escureceu, estávamos carregadíssimas de sacas e eu estava completamente exausta.

Seguia até ao estacionamento, onde o carro estava, e pusemos as sacas lá dentro. Quando eu pensava que ia embora. Ela tirou umas calças cinzentas e uma blusa azul-escura das sacas, e deu-me.

- Veste isso. – Arregalei outra vez os olhos, estava-se a tornar um hábito. – Sim, veste. Ninguém te vê.

E mais uma vez obedeci e despi-me e voltei a vestir-me, num estacionamento. Tive a sorte de já estar escuro, e o estacionamento estar apenas cheio de carros sem ninguém. Quando acabei de me arrumar, ela puxou-me e fechou o quarto.

Perguntei onde íamos e ela respondeu que íamos jantar fora. Meu Deus, num dia só conheci um sonho de uma suite, tive uma desgastante tarde recheada de compras e iria acabar um dia em grande num jantar fora de casa. Nunca tive tanta actividade na minha antiga vida, nem num mês tive aquilo que tive hoje, em apenas um dia.

Parámos em frente de um restaurante de aparência agradável. Sentamo-nos numa mesa para dois. Quando ouvi uma voz masculina.

- Maggie! – Gritou essa voz.

Mag virou-se rapidamente e um sorriso brotou em seus lábios. Levantou-se rapidamente, e abraçou o dono daquela voz.

- Edward! Tanto tempo - disse-lhe a voz.

Inclinei-me para ver quem era. E fiquei pela décima vez boquiaberta. Ele era _lindo_. Tinha o cabelo acobreado, e este tapava-lhe a testa e estava desalinhado. Deslumbrada, foi como eu fiquei quando vi aquele Deus Grego. Ele virou-se para mim e sorriu, e percebi que os seus olhos eram pintados por um verde brilhante. Fiquei com a respiração acelerada no instante.

A Mag seguiu o olhar dele, e deparou-se comigo e sorriu.

- Bem, Edward. Esta é a Isabella Swan, ela veio de Washington para estudar aqui, em Julliard.

- Julliard? Também é uma artista? – Perguntou-lhe ele.

- Sim, uma grande de facto. – Mag virou-se para mim. – Querida, este é o _Edward Cullen_. Ele também estuda em Julliard.

Levantei-me da mesa e apertei a mão que ele me estendeu. O toque fez arrepios pelo meu corpo. Mas fiz o impossível para ele não reparar na minha reacção. Disfarcei com um sorriso.

- Muito prazer Isabella. – Disse-me ele, com uma voz suave e sensual. Meu Deus, eu ia morrer.

- Apenas Bella. – Corrigi e engoli a seco. – O prazer é todo meu, Edward. – Apesar de estar a apresentar-me, sem querer pensei na palavra "prazer" no seu segundo sentido. Ai, Deus queira que não tinha percebido.

Edward soltou-me e sorriu o que me deixou outra vez ofegante. Eu voltei a sentar, e ele despediu-se e deixou-nos sozinha. Não falei mais nada, quando me voltei para a Mag, esta estava-me a encarar com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Engoli a seco, isto não era boa coisa.


	3. Chapter 3

Obrigada pelos poucos reviews *-* JealousKills, obrigada e desculpa não ter respondido é que esta semana tem sido dos infernos, ainda bem que gostaste. *-*

Bem, boa leitura, espero que gostem e por favor reviewsinhos seria muito bom né? *-* É dá animo. (:

* * *

Depois de jantar e de conhecer o homem mais perfeito do universo, senti a minha nova vida a começar. Ainda me era estranho o facto de estar numa cidade desconhecida, a morar com um pessoa que conhecia há pouco tempo – mas que tinha a sensação de conhecer á muito – e longe da minha família. Tinha saudades deles, mas eu sabia que estava a fazer o certo para mim. Aquele seria o meu futuro

***

Chegamos a casa, exaustas claro, mas ainda tive forças para tomar um banho refrescante. Depois deste, vesti o meu pijama, e deitei-me na cama. Não sei ao certo quanto tempo tive acordada. Sem sono e com a cabeça na lua. Consegui sentir algumas lágrimas a fugirem dos meus olhos, escorreram da minha cara e caiam no lençol.

Eu não conseguia reconhecer o que estava sentir. Era tudo muito confuso, era tudo muito novo. Sentia-me triste por estar longe da minha família, um pouco incomodada por estar a viver com alguém estranho. Mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia-me feliz e ansiosa. Na minha cabeça voavam as minhas recordações, desde que eu saí de casa até agora, deitada na cama do meu quarto azul. Senti o sono a invadir-me, a necessidade de fechar os olhos e entregar-me á minha inconsciência. Mesmo antes de adormecer profundamente, lembrei-me daquelas íris esmeraldas que me lançaram um olhar misterioso. Cedi, fechei os olhos e entreguei-me a acolhedora escuridão.

***

Acordei com a luz penetrante da janela. Sentei-me na cama, devagar. Mexi nos meus cabelos, que deviam estar todos despenteados como sempre estavam. Bocejei, e levantei-me. Tomei um duche, esfreguei os dentes e penteei-me. Fui ao armário e escolhi uma camisola cinzenta simples, com decote em V e de mangas três quartos. Para combinar, vesti umas calças pretas que me ficavam justas.

Estas eram as roupas que eu tinha comprado na noite anterior. As _lembranças_ daquela tarde desgastante mas divertida vieram á minha mente. E também o jantar, e aqueles_ olhos_… Abanei a cabeça. _"Raios Bella, para com isso!"_ Murmurei para mim mesma.

Procurei Maggie pela casa, e encontrei-a ainda a dormir. Então lembrei-me. Que tal um pequeno-almoço, como aqueles que só se servem em Hotéis de luxo. Fui para a cozinha, aos saltinhos, desejosa de impressionar Maggie e mostrar-lhe o quanto eu gostava de estar aqui em _Nova Iorque_, e agradecida por me ter oferecido o seu tecto.

Tostei pão, fiz café e juntei uns morangos com chantilly numa taça. Coloquei tudo numa travessa e para dar um mais requintado (_coisa que eu sou horrível_), juntei uma pequena jarra, com água, e uma rosa branca.

E… _voilá_. Peguei na travessa, com cuidado pois sabia que tinha dois pés esquerdos, e levei até ao quarto de Mag, orgulha de mim mesma. Entrei no quarto de costas, para não derramar o seu conteúdo.

Quando me virei de frente, deparei-me com uma Maggie, agora acordada, com a boca aberta e os olhos arregalados em sinal de surpresa. Sorri perante aquela imagem. Aproximei-me dela, e coloquei a travessa na cama, ao lado de Mag.

Ela ainda estava com a mesma expressão de surpresa, e continuava a encarar-me. Ri suavemente.

- Bom Dia – disse calmamente – Bem, eu posso explicar isso. – Apontei o dedo á travessa e Mag seguiu o meu dedo – Era apenas uma forma de agradecimento pela tarde de ontem. Espero que goste.

- Bom Dia – respondeu-me ela com as sobrancelhas erguidas – Bem, querida não precisas de te preocupar. Mas… Uau, é a primeira vez que alguém me faz isto. – Riu-se e eu acompanhei-a. – E mais uma coisa… não precisas de me tratar por " você ", pensei que já tinhamos ultrapassado essa fase.

Sorri em resposta. Enquanto comemos, sentadas na cama dela, conversávamos sobre Julliard e sobre o que iríamos fazer hoje.

Ela falou-me que como era secretária de lá, íamos visitar Julliard. A minha cabeça encheu-se de perguntas: " Será que vou conhecer alguém?" ; "Será que eles vão gostar de mim e aceitar-me?"; "Será que aquela escola é grande o suficiente para eu me perder lá dentro?". Meu Deus, já estava a enlouquecer e ainda era de manhã.

Passamos o resto da manhã a conversarmos sobre Julliard. Cada vez estava mais ansiosa pelo começo das aulas. Eu sei, podem me internar num manicómio. Devo ser a única na Terra que está ansiosa pelas aulas, mas Julliard foi, é e sempre vai ser o meu sonho de universidade.

Só de imaginar que vou poder estudar lá, bem é fora do normal totalmente. Almoçamos e saímos de casa. Mag dirigiu-se para Julliard. Ainda faltava algum tempo para começar as aulas, mas ela achou melhor eu ir conhecendo a escola, para reduzir as probabilidades de eu me perder.

Parou o carro no estacionamento da escola. Nem reparei que ficamos em silêncio dentro do carro. Mag devia estar á espera da minha reacção. Bem, eu fiquei boquiaberta, depois em pânico, depois surpresa, depois em pânico, depois parva com o design da escola, depois em pânico, e só depois consegui recuperar totalmente e olhar em direcção da Mag.

Ela encarava-me com um sorriso doce nos lábios. Apesar da minha incredulidade toda, retribui o sorriso. Voltei-me para a escola, e o pânico entrou em mim mais uma vez. Porquê pânico? Por mil e uma razões. Uma delas é que eu era uma rapariga vinda de uma "aldeia", como já dizia a minha querida e amorosa irmã Jéssica, e aquilo era tudo tão sofisticado.

Decerto que os alunos também eram. Eu ia ser posta de parte, ia ser daquelas depressivas que nunca falam com ninguém e são rejeitados pelos outros. Abanei a cabeça com estas ideias negativas. Ainda nem tinha começado a escola e já estava preocupada com o que os outros iam pensar de mim, nem sequer me reconhecia.

- Devo imaginar que estás boquiaberta com a escola, mas acho que te dei tempo suficiente para recuperares do choque, certo? – Maggie disse, quebrando o silêncio que já se estava a ser constrangedor.

- Ah… Hum…- Okey, eu ainda não estava recuperada. – Claro, acho eu. – Ri nervosa.

- Estás assustada certo? – Encarei-a. – Eu sei o que tu estás a passar. Também já andei numa universidade e sei o quanto pode ser assustador. – Disse-me ela com o seu sorriso gentil. – Então? Vamos entrar? – Disse-me já a sair do carro.

- Sim, estou tão ansiosa. – Ri e ela acompanhou-me. Saí do carro, e Maggie veio ter comigo.

Dirigimo-nos para dentro. OMG, eu estava a morrer de nervosismo. Quando entramos, mais uma vez fiquei boquiaberta, mas desta vez controlei-me e não fiz um escândalo como o do carro. Aquilo era lindo e tão sofisticado, quem não conhecesse Julliard, pensaria que era alguma escola haver com Ciências ou algo do género.

Andamos a vaguear pelos corredores. Mag mostrou-me as salas, a cantina, a biblioteca, uma grande sala de convívio com sofás e computadores, mostrou-me as salas de músicas, o palco onde se representava. Durante a visita guiada, Mag falou-me dos estudantes que saíram de Julliard e agora são artistas muito famosos.

Nunca quis ser famosa. Credo, nunca mesmo. Atenção para mim tem o mesmo significado de pesadelo. A música e representação foram sempre o meu porto de abrigo nas horas que eu precisava mais.

Sabe-se por lá porquê, estar deprimida e triste trazia-me inspiração. E não, não pensem que as minhas músicas eram tristes, aliás eu falava de coisas variadas e boas, e quanto escrevia lembrava-me de coisas que me alegravam. Quando dava por mim, aquela tristeza que me assombrava, desaparecia e era substituída por um sentimento de bem-estar. Não posso definir se era felicidade, mas apenas sentia-me bem quando componha música.

Era como eu me libertasse. Acordei com a voz de Maggie, ao dizer-me que ia á secretaria e enquanto isso, eu podia andar a explorar. Claro que segui o seu conselho e andei a vaguear, desta vez sozinha, pelos corredores de Julliard.

Uma porta chamou-me atenção, pois nela estavam desenhas notas de músicas. Talvez ali fosse uma das salas de músicas. Não pode conter a minha curiosidade e abri a porta, que estava aberta o que sinceramente eu não estava á espera.

Não entrei, antes espreitei. Podia estar lá alguém a fazer alguma coisa, alguma coisa seja lá o que for, mas era só para ter a certeza. Quando vi que estava vazia, entrei e fechei a porta. A sala era um sonho, para mim claro. Tinha violinos, violoncelos, tinha umas pequenas flautas no numa mesa encostada á parede. E no centro, tinha um piano preto.

As teclas do piado reluzente estavam descobertas, mas não tinha nenhum pauta colocada. Achei estranho. Aproximei-me do piano lentamente. Sentei no banquinho, e passei a mão delicadamente pelas teclas. Há tanto tempo que não tocava num piano, mas mesmo assim nunca deixei de compor.

Comecei a tocar piano quando era mais nova, tinha aulas de ballet, mas odiava aquilo, portanto a professora deixou-me ficar com a parte da música. Claro que eu adorei. A minha irmã também andava no ballet, por isso enquanto eu tocava, ela dançava. Sinceramente qualquer um pode dançar, mas mesmo assim as atenções viravam-se sempre para ela.

Outra vez, Jéssica para me atormentar. Desviei-me dessas recordações, e foquei na música que tinha composto. E como por magia, comecei a tocar. Eu podia ser muito desastrada, mas quando era a música era uma pessoa muito equilibrada, sem nunca me atrapalhar com as teclas do piano.

**(N/A: A música é _"Need" da Hana Pestle_. AH! A música também é acompanhada por um outro instrumento que eu não consegui identificar LOL, portanto façam de conta que é só piano *-*)**

Acompanhei a música com a minha voz. Tentei não ser desafinada, e cantei baixinho. Olha se alguém aparecia ali, e apanhava-me a cantar. Era muito constrangedor. Claro se fosse Maggie, não me importava. Pois, ela já me tinha visto a cantar e a tocar.

_I'm not quite sure how to breathe  
Without you here  
I'm not quite sure if I'm ready to say goodbye  
To all we were_

Fechei os olhos e deixei-me levar. Okey, admito a música era um pouco triste. Mas neste caso, eu inspirei num livro que eu li, onde envolvia lobisomens e vampiros.

_Be with me  
Stay with me  
Just for now  
Let the time decide when I won't need you_

_My hand searches for your hand  
In a dark room  
I can't find you  
Help me  
Are you looking for me_

Enquanto estava a cantar senti a porta ser bruscamente aberta, mas não me virei e continuei a cantar e tocar. A porta ficou aberta por alguns segundos, porque só passado algum tempo é que ouvi-a a ser fechada delicadamente. Talvez fosse Maggie, e ficou surpreendida por me ter visto a tocar, mas mesmo assim não me virei para confirmar.

Como não ouvi passos, nem nenhuma voz, deduzi que Mag tivesse saído. E voltei-me a focar na música.

_Can I feel any more  
Lie to me, I'm fading  
I can't drop you  
Tell me I don't need you_

My hand searches for your hand  
In a dark room  
I can't find you  
Help me  
Are you looking for me

De repente, senti a presença de alguém, mas mesmo assim não me virei. Talvez a Maggie tivesse entrado e nem sequer tivesse reparado porque estava demasiado concentrada na música.

_Etch this into my brain for me  
Tell me, how it's supposed to be  
Where everything will go  
And how I'll be without you by my side_

My hand searches for your hand  
In a dark room  
I can't find you  
Help me  
Are you looking for me?

Continuei a tocar, pensei em virar-me para trás e lançar um sorriso a Maggie, para ver a sua reacção. Mas pensei que era melhor não, e continuar a tocar. Eu sabia que estava a cantar baixinho, portanto para ela ouvir elevei um pouco tom. O suficiente para ela ouvir, e não para toda a escola.

_My hand searches for your hand  
In a dark room  
I can't find you  
Help me  
Are you looking for me?_

Os meus dedos despediram-se do piano com o ultimo toque. Parei de cantar, e respirei fundo. Cantar desgasta, é preciso um bom controlo dos pulmões, e eu sou apenas uma amadora, nunca andei numa escola de canto, por isso era-me um pouco complicado.

-Então Mag… - disse sem me virar para trás – gost… - Fui interrompida.

- Tens talento. Foste tu que criaste? – Disse uma voz suave. Não! Não era da Maggie! Entrei em desespero.

Senti o ser que me tinha falado, a aproximar-se de mim. E por fim, sentou-se ao meu lado. Olhei para o lado para ver quem era o dono daquela voz. O meu coração descontrolou-se, as minhas mãos suaram. O Edward Cullen! OMG, o Edward Cullen ouviu-me a cantar!

Naquele momento, rezei para mim mesma que Deus quisesse que abrisse mesmo um buraco na minha frente, para eu me esconder como fazem as avestruzes.

- Hum… Pois. – Desviei o olhar dele, e foquei nas teclas piano. – Sim, foi eu que criei. Olhei para ele novamente.

- Pensavas que era outra pessoa, por isso é que não paraste. – Riu-se.

- Pois. – Eu só conseguia dizer "Pois". Retirei o meu olhar dele, e voltei-o para as minhas mãos que estavam sobre o meu colo. Mas pelo canto do olho, consegui ver como ele estava vestido. Tinha uma camisola de manga curta justa ao peito, num decote em V, acinzentada, e as calças eram escuras.

Só agora que tinha reparado. Estávamos a combinar. Ri-me para mim mesma. Criou-se um silêncio constrangedor, eu não iria quebra-lo. Eu era demasiado tímida, e o ser ao meu lado era demasiado perfeito. E se eu me engasgava? Posh, nem pensar mais valia estar calada.

- Como se chama? – Perguntou-me ele num tom suave e sedutor. OMG, eu ia morrer. Pelo menos morria feliz.

- Ah? O quê? – Perguntei-lhe feita parva e olhei para ele. Como sempre…

Ele mandou-me um sorriso brilhante e torto. Paraíso? Eu estou no paraíso? Só posso estar. Só há anjos no paraíso, certo? Ele era decerto um anjo. Meu deus, só lhe faltava as asas e a aurélia (N/A: é assim que se diz, certo? Senão for eu explico, é aquela coisa redonda que os anjos tem em cima da cabeça. xD).

- A música. A que estavas a cantar.

- Ah… Ela chama-se Need.

- Gostei. Em… - Ele ia perguntar algo mas foi interrompido pela porta quando esta foi aberta.

Quando a porta foi aberta, a Maggie entrou. Ela olhou para nós, com a testa franzida. Oh Meu Deus, o que será que ela estava a pensar?

- Olá Edward. Que bom te encontrar aqui. – Disse Mag.

- Olá Mag. Eu estava aqui a preparar umas coisas para antes de começar as aulas. Mas sai um bocado, e quando voltei tinha a Bella sentada aqui, a tocar e cantar.

- A sério? Então acho que já percebeste do que eu te falava. – Eles falavam de mim? Okey, isso não é coisa boa.

- Sim, agora finalmente percebi. – Disse Edward. Olhei para ele e ele mandou-me um sorriso torto.

- Bem, fico feliz por isso. Mas agora temos que voltar. Está a ficar tarde. Foi um prazer ver-te Edward.

Neste instante, Edward levantou-se da minha beira. Tive mesmo para berrar e manda-lo voltar a sentar ao meu lado, mas isso seria mesmo muito constrangedor. Ele aproximou-se dela, abraçou-a e deu-lhe um beijo. Eu senti inveja, também quero! Mas espera… Uau, eles eram amigos? Isso significa que eu poderia… Não esquece Bella!

- O prazer é todo meu, Mags. – Mags?! Eles eram mesmo amigos. Ele virou-se para mim, com um sorriso nos lábios. – Também foi um prazer voltar a ver-te Bella. – Aproximou-se de mim e colou os seus lábios na minha bochecha corada. Senti uma onda de electricidade a atravessar o meu corpo. E eu, de tão atordoada que estava, apenas sorri em resposta.

Dirigi-me com a Maggie para fora, e deixamos o Edward na sala. Mags foi durante o caminho de volta para o carro, a falar sobre algumas coisas sobre Julliard, mas eu estava apenas de corpo presente. Porque a minha mente estava a nadar naquelas esmeraldas. Portanto, não ouvi nem uma palavra de que ela disse.

Entramos no carro, e desliguei-me daqueles pensamentos e foquei-me na conversa com a Maggie, que era apenas um monólogo já que eu estava ali, mas ou mesmo tempo não estava.

Depois de chegar a casa, que foi quase na hora do jantar. Nem tinha apercebido que tinha ficado aquele tempo todo fora. Maggie aqueceu umas pizzas. Comemos no balcão da cozinha, enquanto falávamos sobre Julliard, mais uma vez.

Despedimo-nos com um "_Boa-Noite_", e fomos para os nossos respectivos quartos. Entrei no meu, vesti o pijama rapidamente. E atirei-me para a cama. Cobri-me e como estava morta de sono, adormeci e cai na escuridão. Que desta vez, não era escuro… mas sim, em tons de verde.

* * *

Obrigada por lerem e cliquem no botão em baixo, que faz magia. *-* E escrevam algo sobre a fic, o que acharam, e fazem uma criança feliz. (_moi_) 8D


	4. Chapter 4

Obrigada ao três reviews ao capitulo anterior. São pouquinhos, mas já é muito bom. Mas claro, se alguém quiser fazer uma criança feliz, pode sempre deixar um review'zito, claro se não se importar. :3

Este capitulo é um pouco mais pequeno, e acho que não está tão bom como os outros. :$ Mas não deixem de dizer o que acham.

* * *

_Verde, tudo muito verde_. Sim, era tudo verde á minha volta. Quando consegui ver mais nítido o sítio onde estava, deparei-me com um enorme e belo jardim. O jardim desenhava um labirinto, e eu estava no centro dele.

De repente, ouço passos atrás de mim. Viro-me para trás e deparo-me com o Edward, com um sorriso torto nos lábios. Ele aproximou-se de mim e tocou-me numa mecha de cabelo. Beijou a minha bochecha que agora estava vermelha que nem um tomate.

Eu estava imóvel, paralisada da cabeça aos pés. Não sabia se havia de agarra-lo, ou fugir. Portanto, não me mexi. Ele continuou-me a acariciar a minha bochecha. Colou a sua testa a minha, o que permitiu-me sentir a sua respiração na minha cara. Afastou-se e abriu um pouco os seus lábios.  
Ele ia beijar-me? Ou iria falar algo? Algo como "_Bella és a minha vida, eu amo-te_" era muito bom para ser verdade. Ele olhou-me nos olhos e disse-me:

- **Trrriiiiim!!** – O som do despertador saiu da boca do Edward.

Abri os olhos de repente e caí abaixo da cama, percebi então que tinha sonhado. E o raio do meu despertador tinha me acordado. Ajoelhei-me a beira da minha mesinha, peguei no despertador e disse-lhe cheia de raiva.

- Seu grande…!

Nesse momento, levantei-me e atirei o despertador contra a porta. O que percebi em seguida, é que a porta do meu quarto estava aberta. E então o despertador voou praticamente para parede, onde ao lado estava a Maggie a cozinhar.

Este quando chocou com a parede, despedaçou-se todo e assustou Mag com o barulho do impacto. Claro que eu fiquei em pânico. Comecei a imaginar o que Maggie iria fazer em de seguida. Acho que dava para imaginar: ia pegar em mim, e levar-me para o manicómio mais perto.

Mas pelo contrário, depois de recuperar do susto, ela virou-se para mim e começou a rir descontroladamente. Eu claro, fiquei parva.

A Mag parou de rir. Eu ainda não tinha percebido o motivo da piada. Ela encarou-me com um sorriso nos lábios e um brilho de diversão nos olhos.

- Tenho pena do despertador, mas sabes, eu percebo-te. Se estivesse no teu lugar também não gostaria de ser interrompida. – disse-me ela.

- Não gostaria?! – perguntei confusa.

- Claro, o Edward é uma brasa. – respondeu-me com um sorriso malicioso.

- O Edward?!- perguntei ainda mais confusa e com as bochechas a queimarem. – Que tem o Edward?!

Ela riu-se perante o meu constrangimento e confusão. – Tu falas enquanto dormes – riu-se novamente – "_Oh Edward… meu Edward_!" – Imitou-me.

Oh meu Deus! Ela sabia que eu tinha sonhado com ele. Logo com ele! O verdadeiro problema foi o facto de eles serem íntimos, o que fazia com que a Mag pudesse contar-lhe… Recuperei do meu choque.

- Mags… - eu não iria dizer que era mentira, porque o meu estado inconsciente tinha-lhe confirmado, com o que, ou melhor, com quem eu tinha sonhado. As minhas bochechas pareciam o magma de um vulcão, por estarem tão quentes e vermelhas.

- Querida, calma. Confia em mim, este é o nosso segredo. – tranquilizou-me.

Sorri-lhe em modo de agradecimento. E voltei para o meu quarto. Tomei um banho rápido mas mesmo assim relaxante. Saí da casa de banho, embrulhada na toalha. E dirigi-me para o meu armário, escolhi umas calças de ganga, um pouco compridas, mas justas. Combinei com uma camisa de manga curta azul-bebé e uns ténis brancos.

Fui para a cozinha, quando Maggie chamou-me para almoçar. Tinha dormido até a hora do almoço, aquele sonho ocupou-se da minha mente durante a manhã toda. Aquele sonho… Abanei a cabeça discretamente, numa tentativa falhada de mandar embora a intensidade da cor verde dos olhos dele.

Comemos em silêncio, devido ao meu constrangimento. Eu sentia o olhar da Mag pousado em mim, mas eu mantive o meu fixado no meu prato. Comecei a imaginar como Edward reagiria se Mags contasse-lhe que eu tinha sonhado com ele.

Tinha a certeza absoluta, apesar de não o conhecer muito bem, que a sua primeira reacção seria: incredulidade. Logo seguida por uma de diversão, e depois de gozo. Sim, de certeza que ele iria gozar comigo. Mas também quem não iria? Eu era tão vulgar, não tinha uma beleza espantosa como Edward, ou um corpo curvilíneo como Jéssica.

"És tão parva, Bella!" pensei para comigo. Já estava a tornar-me uma depressiva, credo! Só faltava, começar a cortar os pulsos. A voz de Maggie interrompeu os meus pensamentos:

- Bê querida, compreendo porque estás assim. Mas podes sinceramente confiar em mim. – olhei-a e ela mandou-me um sorriso.

- Oh, eu sei. É só que… é tão embaraçoso. – sorri timidamente.

- Eu percebo-te. E é por isso que tens que confiar em mim. – suspirou – Eu sei que o Edward é uma brasa. E deves estar a pensar que se talvez eu lhe contasse ele iria gozar contigo. – engoli a seco. – Nada disso. Ele é um rapaz diferente, muito educado e maduro. Dou-me bem com ele por isso mesmo. Achas que seria amiga de alguém imaturo e do tipo "Womanizer" ?

Mantive-me calada e reprimi um riso.

- Tenho a certeza que vocês vão ser grandes amigos. – continuou com um sorriso doce nos lábios, ao qual retribui.

- Bem… - eu tinha que mudar de assunto. Já estava a ficar frustrada. – O que iremos fazer hoje?

- Sinceramente… - riu-se. – Não sei. O que queres fazer?

- Hum… - coloquei o dedo indicador na ponta do meu nariz, e fiz uma expressão pensativa. – Bem, já que estamos na Big Apple, que tal visitar-mos o Central Park?

- Claro, porque não.

Passamos o resto da tarde a conversar sobre coisas banais, enquanto passeávamos pelo Central Park. Eu falei-lhe sobre os meus pais, a separação, a minha relação com a minha irmã, o porquê de eu gostar de tocar e representar, entre outros. Mag também falou-me sobre a vida dela, disse-me que veio de França, apesar de não saber falar francês. Contou-me que era muito nova quando chegou á América.

Enquanto caminhávamos, vi uma rapariga de cabelo preto curto, da minha altura, a falar ao telemóvel e a andar em grande velocidade. Reparei também que não estava atenta por onde caminhava. Resultado: bateu contra mim, com bastante força o que nos levou ao chão.

Naquele momento, olhei para a cara de Mag, a pedido de auxílio, mas esta não sabia se iria chorar ou rir. Percebi que Mag, é daquelas pessoas que ri-se da desgraçada dos outros. Então comigo, ela passaria o dia a rir-se, porque pelo que me conheço, sou dona de dois pés esquerdos e sem coordenação.

A rapariga olhou para mim, com ar de quem pedia desculpa. Era bonita e tinha os olhos escuros. Levantou-se rapidamente, e deu-me a mão para me ajudar. Agarrei a mão dela, levantei-me e dei-lhe um sorriso de que estava tudo bem. Mas mesmo assim:

- Desculpa, eu não estava a ver por onde estava a andar… - disse-me ela.

- Oh, está tudo bem. Não te preocupes. – Tranquilizei-a.

- _Alice Brandon,_ certo? – disse Mag, fitando a rapariga que tinha esbarrado comigo.

- Sim, sou eu. – disse ela com enorme sorriso que me fez lembrar uma fada.

- Prazer, Alice. Sou a Maggie Cope. – virou-se para mim. – Bella, a Alice também é caloira na Julliard. Ela veio de Chicago. – Voltou-se para Alice novamente. – Alice esta é a Isabella Swan.

- Bella. – corrigi.

- Prazer Bella. É bom saber que não serei a única caloira. – Sorriu-me amistosamente, e de algum modo estranho, simpatizei imenso com ela.

- Prazer Alice, eu que o diga. – ela riu-se e eu acompanhei-a.

Reparei então que Maggie olhava para nós, com um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios.

Falamos durante horas, Alice esteve a contar-nos que vinha de Inglaterra, apesar de não ter sotaque, a sua relação com a sua irmã mais velha Cynthia, que era horrível por sinal, mais uma coisa em comum, faísca entre irmãs.

Simpatizei imenso com ela. Alice era super hiperactiva, andava sempre ao pulinhos e expirava alegria, era impossível estar triste ao lado dela. Ela tal e qual como uma fadinha. Reparei que também teve esse efeito em Mag.

Quando reparamos que estava a escurecer, Mag convidou-a para jantar. Voltamos para casa, jantamos e conversamos sobre assuntos vulgares. Não tínhamos dado conta da hora, quando a Mag olhou para o seu relógio.

- Oh! – exclamou o que chamou a minha atenção e a de Alice – É tão tarde! Alice, ficas cá a dormir?

- Claro, se não se importarem.

- Claro que não querida. Bem, não acho que o sofá seja muito confortável, portanto não te importas de dormir no quarto da Bella? – perguntou Mag.

- Não, não me importo, se… - virou-se para mim – Se a Bella não se importar.

Respondi rapidamente:

- Não, não me importo. – respondi com um sorriso.

Fomo-nos deitar, e Alice veio para o meu quarto. Sentamo-nos na cama, ainda feita.

- Hum.. Eu não iria fazer esta pergunta enfrente á Mag, portanto… Já viste algum rapaz giro? – perguntou-me e acrescentou logo – Eu sei que ainda não começou a escola, mas já deves ter visto algum, certo?

Lembrei-me de Edward. Okey, ele não era um rapaz giro. Ele era um _rapaz extremamente giro_.

- Bem, eu… acho.. quer dizer, sim. – Engasguei-me toda.

Ela riu-se.

- Quem, quem, quem? – perguntou-me ela muito entusiasmada.

- Um rapaz… Ele chama-se _Edward_.

- Sim, estou a ver. E acho que já tem uma admiradora. – disse-me ela com um sorriso.

- Quem? – perguntei com um pouco de ciúmes. Okey, eu estava a enloquecer. Ele deveria ter demasiadas fãs… e eu mal o conhecia.

- _Tu._ – riu-se descaradamente.

Corei totalmente. Deitei-me, cobri-me rapidamente e tapei a cara. O que fez com que a Alice gargalhasse mais.

Oh não, oh credinho, oh mãezinha… Já era muito vergonhoso saber que Mag sabia! E agora Alice, o pior é que ela mostrou-se demasiado entusiasmada por descobri-lo, ao contrário de Mag que prometeu guardar segredo. Isto não era nada bom…


	5. Chapter 5

_Obrigada, obrigada e obrigada_. *-* Eu estava a ficar meia desanimada com a fic, tanto que nem tenho dado muita atenção á net. :x _Desculpa JealousKills_, já é a terceira vez T_T

Obrigada** Cázinha**, **Suu**, **JealousKills** e **Lilly Nightfall**. Também obrigada a **Linda** e á **Likas** pelo grande apoio que me teem dado, vocês são as _minhas melhores amigas_. :')

Ok, chega de declarações de amor, espero que gostem e deixem a vossa opinião. (:

* * *

_Passaram dias e semanas_. Depois do primeiro encontro, eu e a Alice ficamos inseparáveis, ficamos ligadas por um laço de amizade muito forte. Alice estava, temporariamente num hotel até arranjar lar, portanto Mag convidou-a a vir morar connosco, e cedeu-lhe um quarto de hóspedes, que para minha surpresa era enorme. Nas primeiras semanas, Alice e Mag divertiram-se a mobilar. Ficando parecidíssimo com o meu, tirando que o de Alice era pintado de rosa.

Também não tive notícias de _Edward_. Obrigava-me a mim própria a não pensar nele, mas o meu coração passou por cima da mente, e ele não me saiu da cabeça. Não pensava nele, em termos amorosos, claro que não. Não sou uma oferecida, que no primeiro momento apaixona-se. Aliás, nunca acreditei em amor á primeira. _Que disparate_!

O começo das aulas estava aproximar-se. Faltava mesmo pouco tempo, eu estava mesmo muito nervosa. Durante esse tempo, Mag ajudou-nos, a mim e á Alice, a preparar-nos para as aulas e a conhecer melhor a escola. Como já tinha tido uma visita guiada, já conhecia maioria das salas.

E ele veio-me á cabeça outra vez. O meu último encontro com ele. Quando ele ouviu-me a tocar. Meu deus, que vergonha só de pensar. Confesso que tinha esperanças de o ver.

***

_O primeiro dia de aulas em Julliard. _

Estava tão nervosa, que até sonhei com a universidade. Os sentimentos de nervosismo e receio invadiam-me sem pedir autorização. O meu maior medo era tropeçar em frente da escola. Seria tão embaraçoso. Apesar deste nervosismo todo, eu sabia que não estava sozinha, tinha Alice, a minha melhor amiga.

Olhei para o meu _novo_ despertador e nele estavam marcados "6.14". Tinha acordado tão cedo, mesmo tendo adormecido tão tarde. Apesar das aulas apenas começarem ás 9.00 **(N/A: Não tenho a certeza, é que estava com demasiada preguiça para pesquisar, portanto como eu também não tenho nenhuma experiências com Universidades, pôs á sorte. :b)**, decidi levantar-me. Tomei banho, esperava que a água conseguisse tranquilizar-me. E até conseguiu, mas este efeito durou pouco tempo. Voltei para o meu quarto. Escolhi roupas de cores alegres, para dar alguma sorte, já que desta eu nada tinha. Vesti uma camisa de mangas compridas, de cor verde-claro com um padrão floral, umas calças brancas justas e calcei umas sapatilhas brancas.

Nunca fui muito supersticiosa, mas não custava tentar. Penteei o cabelo, e desta vez deixei os cachos nas pontas ganharem vida naturalmente, já que tinha a mania que o esticar sempre. Voltei á casa de banho, e passei um pouco de gloss pelos meus lábios.

Não que fosse para tentar engatar ninguém. Mas queria sentir-me _segura_, segura da minha imagem. Prometi a mim mesma antes de vir para Nova Iorque que ia mudar, uma mudança radical. E era o que eu estava a fazer, mudar. Ser confiante, independente, forte e até abrir o meu coração para me deixar _apaixonar_. Sim, eu iria mudar.

Claro, que apesar de ter abandonado Forks não deixei de manter contacto com os meus pais. Eles ligavam-me varias vezes para perguntar como é que eu me estava a sair na cidade e sobre as pessoas que tinha conhecido.

Sai do meu quarto e fui ter com Mag, que estava concentrada a preparar o pequeno-almoço. Senti que ela também estava nervosa, não por ela claro, mas por nós, por mim principalmente. Ela sabia como eu era tímida e um pouco anti-social. Tinha medo de me expor, mas eu já tinha prometido a mim mesma uma mudança, e por mais difícil que se parecesse eu ia me esforçar e ultrapassar essas barreiras.

- Bom-Dia. – Disse-lhe.

- Bom-Dia – respondeu-me e acrescentou – Como te sentes? Não, espera. Deixa-me adivinhar. Huuum… Ansiosa?

Ri-me e acenei com a cabeça.

- A Alice ainda está a dormir? – Perguntei ao qual ela respondeu com um acenar. – Ok, vou acorda-la.

Caminhei pelo corredor, até chegar á porta do quarto de Alice. Abri a porta lentamente, e espreitei. Apanhei um susto. O quarto estava totalmente desarrumado, tinha roupa por todo lado. Ali estava o sinal do nervosismo da Alice. Ela de certeza que tinha andado atrás de algo para vestir, e desesperou. Ri-me baixinho com este pensamento.

Aproximei-me da cama dela, e acordei a lentamente.

- Bom Dia. – Disse-lhe baixinho quando ela acabou de acordar.

- Hum… Bom Dia, só se for para ti. – respondeu-me – Credo, que horas são? – Acrescentou enquanto se sentava na cama.

- São – olhei para o relógio – 7.30, portanto toca a levantar – Levantei da cama e empurrei-a para a cama de banho.

Passados uns 15 minutos, estávamos todas juntar a comer na cozinha. Saímos de casa, e Maggie dirigiu-se para Julliard. Quanto mais próxima estava, mais nervosa ficava. Só esperava que não houvesse professores que pedissem para nós apresentar-mos em frente da turma, porque pelo que eu me conhecia, iria engasgar-me, tropeçar e ser a mascote da turma, o alvo de risota. Só de pensar nisso, um arrepio atravessou-me o corpo todo.

Entramos no estacionamento de Julliard, e Maggie parou o carro. Ficamos um minuto em silêncio. Eu estava a tentar acalmar o nervosismo, tal como Alice. E Mag estava observar-nos.

Saímos do carro e fomos em direcção á Universidade. Entramos, e apesar de ainda faltar algum tempo para o começo, já estava a abarrotar de pessoal.

Enquanto passávamos pela porta, vimos muitas caras a virarem-se em nossa direcção. Na verdade, éramos caloiras. Quando me apercebi que estava a ser observada, fixei o chão e as paredes. Ao contrário de Alice, que retribuía os olhares.

Mag despediu-se de nós, desejou-nos boa sorte e foi para a secretaria. Bem eu precisava de sorte. Alice seguiu em frente em silêncio e eu fui logo atrás dela. Passamos por muita gente. Até que o príncipe dos olhos verdes passou por mim, mas infelizmente estava distraído. Olhei para atrás, seguindo-o enquanto caminhava. Até que bati contra uma parede o que me empurrou para o chão.

Caí de rabo e assustei-me quando bati no chão frio e duro. Há minha frente no chão estava uns óculos daqueles de fundo de garrafa e logo a seguir vi uma mão máscula a apanha-los. Segui a mão, até encarar com um rapaz enorme, um bruta montes. Alice estava ao meu lado a olhar-me incrédula. Enquanto o rapaz com quem eu tinha esbarrado deu-me a mão, e ajudou-me a levantar.

- Des.. des.. Desculpa – gaguejou ele enquanto olhava para o chão – Eu estava distraído. Estás… bem?

Como estava meia confusa, com o seguimento rápido dos acontecimentos demorei a responder.

- Ah… Não faz mal. – tranquilizei-o – Eu estava olhar para trás. Eu estou bem.

- Bem… - interrompeu Alice, quando já se estava a formar um silêncio constrangedor – Como é que te chamas? Também és caloiro?

- Sim, sou caloiro. – respondeu enquanto ajeitava os óculos – Eu sou o _Emmet_.

- Prazer Emmet. Eu sou a Alice. – disse Alice, e apontou para mim – Esta é a Bella.

- Prazer Bella. – Cumprimentou-me.

- Prazer é todo meu, Emmet. – respondi-lhe com um sorriso.

Depois daquele primeiro encontro desastroso, passamos o resto dia, juntos. O Emmet podia ser enorme, e até assustador, mas o seu interior era completamente diferente. Ele era super querido. E eu simpatizei logo com ele. Ele fazia-me lembrar um urso de peluche, daqueles enormes, mas super fofos, que podemos abraçar.

Agora estávamos na cantina, a almoçar. Não podia-me queixar dos professores, eram todos muito simpáticos. Claro, houve excepções. Também conheci outras pessoas, como uma rapariga chamada Angela, super simpática e tímida, simpatizei com ela quando percebi que ela era parecida comigo.

Não vi mais Edward. Queria cumprimentá-lo e perguntar como estava a correr o seu dia, mas não tive essa oportunidade. Até procurei por ele na cantina, mas ele também não estava presente lá.

Passado uma hora de lá estarmos, a campainha toca a avisar que devíamos retomar ás nossas aulas. E assim o fiz, seguida por Alice e Emmet. Eu tinha quase todas as aulas com Alice, tirando uma. Que era de piano, já que ela tocava violoncelo. Emmet despediu-se de nós e foi para a sala onde ia ter aulas.

A aula decorreu normalmente, como as outras. Era bom ter a Alice comigo, pelo menos não me sentia sozinha. Não estava sozinha, neste estranho mundo. Ela também deveria sentir exactamente o mesmo em relação á minha pessoa.

Felizmente, os professores não nos pediram para nos apresentarmos em frente á turma toda. O funcionamento de Julliard era um pouco estranho, mas mesmo assim era fácil de compreender.

Maioria dos alunos da minha turma já eram conhecidos, estavam de certa forma a repetir o ano. Menos eu, a Alice e mais uns alunos é que eram mesmo caloiros.

Quando as aulas terminavam, eu e Alice esperamos por Maggie e por Emmet, estando para este último para nos despedir. Estavamos ambas a olhar para o estacionamento, visionamos os alunos a entrarem em seus carros e partirem. Não era de algum modo uma coisa muito interessante, mas nem eu nem ela, tínhamos um assunto para por em dia.

Foi então que ouvi uma risada, reconheci o som. Pertencia a Maggie, virei-me para olha-la. E com quem é que ela estava? Com o excelentíssimo Edward Cullen. Alice virou-se também para, mas esta manteve-se indiferente quando á presença do _dono dos olhos verdes cintilantes_.

Eles chegaram perto de nós. E Edward cumprimentou-me:

- Olá Bella. – Sorriu-me.

- Olá _Tri_… – tossi para esconder o engano e corrigi – Edward.

Logo quando acabei de falar, Mag levou uma das mãos livres á boca, para tentar abafar o riso. Fulminei-a com os olhos, e ela ainda se riu mais. **(N/A: Ela ia dizer Trim, por causa do sonho x})** Já Edward olhava-me com uma expressão de confusão tal como Alice. Eu tinha que acabar com aquela situação constrangedora logo, ou ia ficar pior que um tomate.

Limpei a garganta e disse:

- Bom, Edward esta é a minha amiga, Alice. – virei-me para Alice – Alice, este é o Edward Cullen. – O rosto de Alice iluminou-se de compreensão sabe-se lá do quê, e um sorriso brotou nos seus lábios.

- Prazer Edward. – cumprimentou Alice.

- O prazer é todo … - antes mesmo de acabar a frase, Edward foi interrompido por uma voz feminina.

- Edward! – este virou-se na direcção em que vinha o som – Podes dar-me boleia até casa?

- Claro, Tânia.

Coloquei-me em bicos de pé, para olhar para cima do ombro de Edward. A dona da voz era loira e tinha o corpo de uma modelo. "_Será que são namorados?_" Questionei-me internamente. Ao seu lado, estava outro rapaz loiro, com olhos azuis, também muito bonito.

Não consegui ver mais nada, porque Edward rapidamente virou-se na nossa direcção.

- Adeus Bella, Mag e Alice. – despediu-se nós – eu tenho que ir. E aproximou-se da loira, que pelo que tinha percebido, chama-se de Tânia.

Sem abrir-mos a boca, voltamo-nos para o carro de Mag. E fomos para a casa. O resto do dia correu sem nada de anormal. Mag esteve atenta enquanto nós contávamos como tinha sido o nosso primeiro dia. Vi satisfação no seu rosto, por termos saído bem.

Logo escureceu, e a noite chegou acompanhada pelo cansaço. Recebi uma chamada da minha mãe a perguntar como tinha sido o dia, e repeti o relato que já tinha feito a Mag. Depois de desligar a chamada, e ter vestido o pijama atirei-me para a cama e entreguei-me ao sono.

* * *

Tsk, Tsk... Reviews sim ? (:

Eu estava meia desanimada com a fic, portanto este capitulo pode estar uma valente... :x

Bom, eu prometo que o capitulo 6 vai sair uma coisinha melhor, para além de o meu animo ter voltado, eu estou cheia de ideias graças á Linda. *-*

_Bisôus, MC._


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, hey *-* Obrigada JealousKills e MochoAzul x) Eu tenho recuperado o meu animo. (:

Jealous: _Sim, o Emmet é nerd. xD _

MochoAzul:_Obrigada, e eu quero fazer com que a relação deles seja gradual. Ou seja, uma amizade e vai ficando mais forte. Se poderes reparar, neste capitulo já há um avanço e tal. :p_

Bom, espero que gostem. O capitulo é pequenino. :\

**Mais uma coisa!** Comecei a escrever uma nova fic, chama-se **Emergency**. Por favor, por favor, por favor leiam só o prefácio. Se gostarem, muito bem. Se não gostarem, não leiam e também muito bem. Mas, seja num caso ou no outro, deixem a vossa opinião. É muito importante para mim. :b

* * *

Quando era mais nova, sonhava em encontrar o meu príncipe encantado. Um príncipe que vinha me buscar em cima de um cavalo branco para me fazer sua princesa e iríamos viver felizes para sempre num castelo enorme.

Até era uma história bonita, com um final feliz. Mas infelizmente, esta é a história da minha vida. Algo que não tem príncipes encantados, cavalos brancos e castelos enormes, apenas as guerras com a minha irmã, a minha dedicação á musica e a vida de celibato.

Sim, sou praticamente uma freira. Não que queira continuar a ser, mas até ao momento actual da minha vida era uma boa definição para o que tinha sido. Diferente da minha irmã, claro. Acho que já não tenho dedos suficientes para contar quantos rapazes passaram pela soleira da porta da minha casa e que tinham como destino a cama da minha irmã.

Felizmente, nós dormiamos em quartos separadas. Acho que esse é único ponto positivo. Eu, sinceramente, com tudo o que via nunca me deixava interessar por ninguém. Nunca conheci nenhum rapaz que era suficiente parecido com um príncipe em cima de um cavalo branco, aliás estava certa que não havia um homem ou rapaz na Terra parecido.

Contudo isso mudou. Ele era um principe decerto. Mas um pouco mais actualizado. Em vez do cavalo branco, ele usava um Volvo cinzento para se deslocar. Não que ele fosse o meu principe. Mas sentia-me atraída por ele, não apaixonada. Cada sorriso, cada olhar que ele me lançava deixava o meu coração aos pulos.

Sentia-me embaraçada com as minhas próprias reacções. Eu podia garantir-me que não me estava apaixonar. Claro que não! Mas imaginem-se no meu lugar, um rapaz lindo ( e não acho que o adjectivo lindo seja suficiente para descrever a beleza dele, e não estou a exagerar), com um corpo de modelo, simpático, que tinha um sorriso doce e sedutor… Como é que ninguém se sentiria atraído por ele?

Eu acho que até qualquer rapaz por mais hetero que fosse, virava logo gay quando o via. A sério, não aproximem os vossos namorados dele!

Desde segunda-feira, o primeiro dia em Julliard, conversávamos mais. Ele falava-me sobre a sua vida, enquanto eu tentava ao máximo evitar falar da minha. Ele era super querido, nunca se mostrava aborrecido sobre o que lhe contava o que me tinha acontecido nos meus míseros 17 anos. Pelo contrário, mostrava-se muito interessado. E isso fazia com que a minha auto-estima desse um salto.

Ficamos mais próximos e sabia que teria um amigo com que eu poderia contar. Ele mostrava-se super prestativo quando eu precisava de algo. Eu adorava estar com ele, ele era uma óptima pessoa para desabafar e conversar durante longas horas, mas quando estava perto dele sentia o olhar mortífero nas minhas costas daquela amiga dele… Como é que era mesmo o nome? Ah Tânia! Sim, ela odiava-me.

Quando não estava com ele, estava com o Emmet e com a Alice, com quem eu passava mais tempo. Nós tínhamos sem querer criado um grupo. Andávamos sempre juntos, estudamos juntos, almoçávamos juntos, etc.

Durante a semana também conheci mais pessoal. Conheci uns rapazes chamados Mike e Tyler. Eles não eram caloiros, e também nos ajudavam quando precisávamos de algo. O pessoal de Julliard nem que era mau, claro que com algumas excepções como aquela Tânia. E eu nem sequer sei o que lhe fiz, o que até é engraçado.

Estava agora eu, a dirigir-me para o refeitório. Caminhava entre Alice e Emmet, este ultimo estava a contar como tinha corrido a sua ultima aula. O Emmet era meio… nerd. Mas ele só era tímido ao inicio, que depois de ter mais confiança comigo ele começou-se a soltar. Ele era super engraçado, e lançava piadas secas e algumas vez sem querer, saiam perversas. O que fazia com que ele corasse de vergonha, e nós ríssemos mais.

Estávamos a entrar na cantina, quando Mike, um rapaz loiro de olhos castanhos, ele era bonito mas não preenchia os meus requesitos de principe do cavalo branco. Ele era simpático, mas super atiradiço.

- Hey Pessoal – Cumprimentou-nos Mike.

- Olá – respondemos os três ao mesmo tempo.

- Então… Eu estava a pensar se vocês não queriam vir sentar-se connosco. – olhamos uns para os outros confusos – É verdade. Eu sei que não é normais os caloiros sentarem-se com o resto do pessoal mas é uma excepção.

- Por mim tudo bem – disse Alice animada com a ideia.

- Por mim também – disse eu e o Emmet em uníssono.

- Óptimo, então venham – disse Mike com um sorriso rasgado.

Ele encaminhou-nos para a mesa onde normalmente lanchava. A volta da mesa, e dos que eu conhecia, estava a Angela e Tyler acompanhados por outros alunos.

Sentamo-nos perto deles. E eles mantinham uma conversa sobre ordens e humilhar pessoal. Não estava a perceber nada da conversa, mas tinha uma má impressão. Portanto, literalmente fechei os ouvidos e deixei o meu olhar voar pela cantina, para ver quem estava lá.

E de repente, deparo-me com uns olhos verdes cintilantes, que me encaram divertidos. Quase caí da cadeira com o susto, o que fez com que Edward aumentasse o sorriso. Retribui o sorriso, e desviei o olhar. E tentei mergulhar em pensamentos, enquanto Alice e Emmet também entravam na conversa animadamente. Mas fui interrompida pela voz de Angela.

- Vocês já estão preparados? – perguntou-nos com um sorriso travesso, enquanto oscilava o seu olhar entre mim, Alice e Emmet.

Olhamos uns para os outros confusos, sem entender nada. Enquanto do outro lado da mesa, Tyler e Mike tentavam abafar o riso, coisa que não me passou despercebida.

- Do que é que estás a falar? – perguntou Alice.

- Ora do que eu estou a falar… - respondeu Angela.

- A praxe! – gritou Tyler.

- Praxe?! – Perguntamos todos ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim, praxe. – respondeu Angela. – Apesar de Julliard ser uma universidade artística, também temos praxe.

- E é igual às outras universidades. Os caloiros são as vítimas. – continuou Mike.

Todos riram-se da nossa expressão: incredulidade. Estávamos os três de boca aberta e de olhos arregalados.

Como é que eu não me lembrei da praxe? Meu deus, que inferno! Eu lembrei de Jéssica, que também foi vítima de praxe. Mas também me recordo, de ela ter ido para a cama com os universitários… E credo!

- Nós prometemos que vamos ser queridos – tranquilizou-nos Tyler.

- Vocês não vão sentir nada – falou Mike com um sorriso perverso.

Por mais que eles tentavam nos tranquilizar, cada vez ficava mais assustada.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado,

não deixem de ler a minha nova fic,

deixem review,

e,

_Bisôus, Mackie Cullen._


	7. Chapter 7

Desculpem pela demora. :x Eu já tinha escrito este capitulo há muito tempo, e a demora não foi minha culpa. Foi culpa da net! Eu gastei a minha net móvel em três dias. E tive que estar á espera durante uma semana da net fixa! Mas finalmente... Já a tenho. 8D

Obrigada, obrigada e obrigada pelos reviews. :) Espero que gostem.

* * *

Estava agora no meu quarto. A andar de um lado para o outro. Alice estava sentada em cima da minha cama com o olhar distante.

- Como? Como é que não me lembrei da praxe? – perguntei para o boneco.

- Eu estou tão parva quanto tu. – respondeu-me Alice.

- Sabes, a Maggie disse-me que nós não éramos obrigadas a fazer praxe!

- Oh não, Bella! Vai ser divertido, confia em mim. E depois como é que vamos ser verdadeiras universitárias se nem sequer fizermos praxe.

- Pois sim. E aquela história dos padrinhos? O que isso significa?

- Padrinhos?! – Alice ficou pensativa. Passado nem meio segundo a compreensão iluminou-lhe o rosto. – Já sei! Eu ouvi falar nisso. São os universitários que vão andar atrás de nós a mandar ordens. – Parou o discurso e mandou-me um sorriso diabólico - E acho que tenho uma boa ideia de um padrinho para ti, Bellinha.

- Tu não estás a pensar em quem eu estou a pensar, estás? – perguntei-lhe com os olhos semi-cerrados.

- Se estás a pensar num rapaz de olhos verdes, que sempre que fala para ti, tu suspiras. Oui, estamos a pensar no mesmo.

- Eu não suspiro! – gritei.

Alice desatou ás gargalhadas com a minha raiva.

- Calma Bella. – levantou-se e pôs me as mãos nos braços. – Respira Bella. Faz assim: inspira e agora expira. – ensinou-me Alice como eu fosse um bebé.

- Alice. – suspirei.

Ela riu-se.

- Ah, Bella. Porque é que não admites?

- Admito o quê?

- Bella – suspirou.

- Eu gosto dele. – disse-lhe e um sorriso brotou nos seus lábios – Como amigo. – dei ênfase a palavra amigo e o seu sorriso desmanchou-se.

- És uma tonta. – disse-me com um sorriso divertido.

- E tu? Não há ninguém que te interesses?

- Cofcof… - fez que tossia – Deixa-me ver se percebi. Estás interessada em alguém?

- Não mudes de conversa!

- Ok, ok. Sabes aquele loiro, que anda sempre com o Edward… Quando tu não estás com ele.

Suspirei.

- Sim, o que… Alice do País das Maravilhas, interessada no Jasper?

- Ele chama-se Jasper?

Suspirei mais uma vez.

- Estás interessada nele, e nem sequer sabes o seu nome?

- Eu nunca falei com ele. E tu bem que me podias dar uma ajuda.

Olhei para ela com o sobrolho franzido e ela fez aquela cara angelical.

_No dia seguinte._

Estavamos a entrar na universidade e Alice não parava de tagarelar.

- Então está combinado. Tu cumprimentas o Edward, quando o Jasper estiver ao seu lado, eu lembro-me de dizer-te alguma coisa e tu apresentas-me ao Jasper.

- Já percebi Alice. Está combinado.

- Fixe! – disse ao saltos deu-me um beijo e despediu-se de mim.

Abanei a cabeça em reprovação aquela sua animação toda. Ás vezes perguntava-me como é que uma criatura tão pequena pudesse ser tão hiperactiva, feliz e sempre tão animada. Para além de ser uma grande amiga, Alice também era um palhaço quando eu desanimava. Ou seja, fazia fitas e figuras tristes para me por um sorriso nos lábios. O que era muito difícil de evitar, porque ela nasceu com talento para estas coisas.

Dirigi-me para a sala onde ia ter aulas de piano. As aulas de piano eram de todas as mais especiais. A professora deixava os mais avançados na área criarem músicas. Enquanto, os outros alunos como eu, ficavam a aperfeiçoar. No grupo dos avançados, estava Edward. Era muito difícil desviar os olhos, quando ele tocava. Ele era tão gracioso e fazia com que o tocar de piano parecesse sexy. E não estou a exagerar.

Aliás, porque não era a única que ficava a observar, mas posso dizer que era a mais discreta. Todas as outras, suspiram bem alto só para ele virar-se para elas. Mas o que as deixavam fulas é que em vez de ele se virar para elas, virava-se para mim e mandava-me aqueles sorrisos _colgate_ e era a minha vez de suspirar.

- Sabes também gosto das músicas que ele compôs. – disse-me ele quando estávamos a caminhar lado a lado pelo corredor depois das aulas.

- Eu também. Conheces aquela música que tem o meu sobrenome?

Ele riu-se.

- The Swan? – eu assenti - Sim, conheço. Porquê?

- Gostava de aprender a tocar. Eu sei um pouco, mas é muito complicado.

- Eu ensino-te! – olhei para ele admirada – A sério, eu já a toquei e é fácil.

- A sério? – ele assentiu - Não te importas? – acrescentei com um sorriso rasgado.

- Não mesmo. – respondeu-me com outro sorriso.

- Olá meninos. – cumprimentou Jasper quando entramos no refeitório.

- Olá – dissemos eu e o Edward ao mesmo tempo.

Pus-me de bicos de pés e tentei espreitar por cima do ombro do Jasper, para tentar encontrar a tola da Alice, enquanto ele e Edward estavam a falar de desporto.

Consegui avistar Alice e ela estava olhar para nós os três fixamente a roer as unhas de nervosismo. Acenei-lhe discretamente mas ela olhou-me assustada. Suspirei e vi que os rapazes estavam demasiado envolvidos na conversa e comecei a fazer gestos de encorajamento para ela. Ela riu-se, respirou fundo e caminhou na nossa direcção.

- Olá Bella – cumprimentou Alice fingindo-se apressada – Olha queria te dizer algo muito importante!

- Calma Alice – continuei com a farsa dela enquanto os dois rapazes encaravam-nos confusos – Antes deixa-me apresentar-te – virei para eles – Jasper, esta é a Alice. Alice, este é o Jasper.

- Muito prazer. – disse Jasper.

- O prazer é todo meu. – retribui Alice. Ficaram-se a encarar e a sorrir, enquanto eu e o Edward ficamos a olhar para eles feitos otários.

Virei para Edward.

- Edward, vamos? – ele assentiu.

- O que se passa ali? – perguntou-me quando já estávamos a uma distância de Alice e Jasper, que conversavam animadamente.

- Nada. Eu… - fui interrompida.

- Olá Edward – interrompeu-me Tânia.

- Olá Tânia. – cumprimentou Edward. – Tânia, esta é a Bella. Bella, esta é a Tânia.

- Acho que já nos conhecemos. – respondeu-me Tânia enquanto eu mantive-me em silêncio.

Comecei a sentir uma certa tensão no ar.

- Edward vens sentar-te connosco? – perguntou Tânia.

Edward olhou para mim indeciso.

- Tudo bem Edward. – tranquilizei-o enquanto um sorriso nasceu no rosto de Tânia, mas depois acertou-me uma ponta de maldade e acrescentei – Depois liga-me ou algo assim, para combinarmos para eu poder ir para tua casa.

- Claro, eu depois falo contigo. – respondeu Edward.

Não olhei para Tânia para ver a sua reacção, lancei um sorriso a Edward e virei-me para a mesa onde estavam já sentados Angela, Tyler, Mike e Ben, namorado de Angela.

Aproximei-me delas e cumprimentei-os.

- Hey Bella – cumprimentou-me Angela – A Alice?

- A Alice está, hum ocupada. – respondi-lhe com um sorriso malicioso ao qual ela apenas assentiu com outro.

- Olá Bella – disse Mike com um outro sorriso malicioso. Franzi o sobrolho em confusão.

- Olá Mike. – respondi ele bateu no acento da cadeira desocupada ao seu lado, como que a chamar-me para me sentar lá.

Obdeci e sentei.

- Então, como estás? – Mike começou. Eu ainda não tinha desfeito o franzir na minha testa.

- Estou bem… ? – foi mais uma pergunta do que uma afirmação.

- Optimo. – disse Mike com um sorriso rasgado – Então, já tens padrinho?

- Padrinho? – perguntei meditando ao mesmo tempo – Ah! Isso…

- Sim, isso.

- Não, ainda não. Porquê?

- A sério? – perguntou-me quase saltando da cadeira o que sinceramente assustou-me.

- Sim… Mas porquê?

- Não, era só por curiosidade. – disse-me.

- Ah. – respondi não satisfeita com a resposta.

Mike ficou um tempo calado, e com as bochechas vermelhas. Comecei a perguntar-me se ele estaria doente ou apenas com calor.

- Bella. – chamou-me outra vez.

- Sim?

- O que fazes depois das aulas? – perguntou-me e os meus olhos arregalaram-se.

- Nada. Porque perguntas?

- Gostarias… de sair comigo? – perguntou-me com olhos a brilhar e os lábios quase a fazer beicinho.

- Ah… - Não fui capaz de negar, eu sabia como Mike era, mas não consegui. – Sim, gostaria.

- Oh, que bom. A que horas é que posso ir-te buscar?

- Ás sete?

- Sim, tudo bem. Podemos jantar e depois podemos ir a uma cinema. Que achas?

- Parece-me bem.

Depois de ter saído do refeitório, não vi mais Alice. Estava a ficar preocupada. Eu sei que Jasper não era alguém mau, se é que me entendem, mas sei lá podia enlouquecer e viola-la. _Que estupidez de se pensar Bella._ Abanei a cabeça para tentar mandar embora aqueles pensamentos.

Mas todas as minhas preocupações morreram quando vi Alice, já na sala sentada no seu lugar. Com o olhar dirigido á janela e distante, com um suave sorriso nos lábios. Um sorriso nasceu nos meus lábios, perante aquela imagem e a frase "Love in the air" atravessou a minha mente.

- Alice? – chamei suavemente tentando chamar a sua atenção.

- Sim? – respondeu-me ainda com o sorriso, e suspirou.

Ri-me.

- O que se passa?

- Nada. Está tudo bem. Perfeitamente bem. Opti… - interrompi-a.

- Já percebi Alice. – dei uma gargalhada.

- O Jasper é tão querido, tão encantador, tão sensível. – suspirou outra vez.

- Pois, estou a ver.

_Mais tarde naquele dia._

As roupas espalhadas no chão. O armário praticamente vazio. Eu estava desesperada para encontrar algo para vestir.

- Bella? – chamou Mag quando entrou no meu quarto – O que se passa aqui?

- Estou desesperada! Não encontro nada para vestir!

- Para o encontro com o Mike. Interessada nele?- perguntou-me.

- Não… - suspirei – É só que apesar de não estar interessada nele, não faz mal eu vestir-me bem não é?

- Certo. – disse Mag – Eu vou chamar a nossa estilista privada. – eu apenas assenti.

Maggie saiu do quarto e passado nem dois segundos Alice já tinha entrado.

- Ouvi um pedido de emergência sobre roupa.

- Eu preciso de ajuda. Não sei o que vestir.

- Hum… - meditou Alice com a mão a coçar o queixo – Já sei!

Abandonou-me no meu quarto, ouvi um enorme barulho como se algo tivesse caído e passado alguns segundos estava Alice com um vestido azul na mão dentro do meu quarto.

- O que é isso?

- A tua roupa. Veste, vais adorar.

Peguei no vestido e coloquei-o. Pôs-me a frente do espelho e a Alice tinha razão. Gostei. Era um vestido simples, com um azul bonito. Tinha as alças finas e nelas tinham um pequeno bordado. O vestido terminava um pouco a abaixo das minhas coxas. Ficava apertado no peito, onde tinha uns pequenos desenhos, e soltava-se pelo meu corpo abaixo.

- Não achas que é demasiado formal?

- Não. É perfeito. – disse Alice com um sorriso rasgado. – O Mike vai enlouquecer. – acrescentou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Alice!

Ela riu-se ás gargalhadas enquanto eu tinha uma expressão carrancuda e com os braços cruzados por cima do peito.

O meu telemóvel tremeu e vi que tinha recebido uma mensagem de Mike avisar que tinha chegado. Respirei fundo e olhei para Alice. Ela tinha um sorriso feliz no rosto.

- Vai adorar esta noite. Vais mesmo. – tranquilizou-me como se pudesse ver o futuro.

Dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha, despedi-me de Mag e desci.


	8. Chapter 8

Obrigada, Obrigada e Obrigada. Não me canso de agradecer pelo apoio. (: Eu nem acredito que esta fic, a minha primeira fic, já tem 20 reviews. Para uns pode ser muito pouco, mas para mim, que acreditava que nem metade de um review iria ter, é um grande presente. *--*

Obrigada a: **Hinata Weasley** (_ah! amei sua fic também. *-*_), **Beela** (_acho que esse feeling do Edward estar presente vai se confirmar ou não neste capitulo :b, obrigada_), **Sandra Pereira** (_outra portuguesa. :D É muito bom saber que pessoas do meu país também leem a minha fic. {:_ ), **Sunshine** (_fico feliz que esteja a gostar, muito mesmo_.)

Para além de pedir uns reviewszins, eu também adoraria que dessem uma vista de olhos na minha outra fic, Emergency, já tenho o próximo capitulo pronto. Portanto, muito breve vou postar. :b

Sobre esta fic, eu também já tenho o capitulo 9 pronto, e já estou começando a escrever o 10. Por isso, sou capaz de postar mais rapidim. Isso depende dos reviews, claro. * faz beiçinho de Alice*

Beijos, e espero que gostem.

Ah! Obrigada ao apoio de três amigas minhas que também me incentivam a continuar: **Liliana, Linda e Soraia**. Obrigada. :}

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

Mike estava encostado ao seu carro, todo vestido de preto. Eu tinha que admitir, ele era um pedaço de mau caminho. Quando saí do prédio, ele olhou-me e sorriu ao qual eu retribui com um sorriso tímido.

- Tu estás… Não há palavras para descrever. – elogiou-me quando aproximei-me dele.

- Obrigada – corei – Tu também não estas nada mal.

Ele afastou-se do carro e abriu a porta do passageiro para mim.

Entrei e esperei por ele dar a volta ao carro e sentar-se ao meu lado.

- Onde é que vamos? – perguntei-lhe.

- Não sei. Estás com muita fome ou preferes ver um filme primeiro?

- Estou com fome. – respondi apressadamente.

Ele riu-se.

- Ok, então primeiro vamos ao restaurante. – respondeu-me com um sorriso feliz nos lábios.

Eu não o conhecia bem. Mas Mike estava a mostrar-se super querido. Convenci-me que ia manter a mente aberta, talvez pudesse gostar mais do Mike do que um simples amigo. Não sabia o que tinha a perder, mas também poderia ter muito a ganhar.

Suspirei baixinho e encostei-me no assento.

Durante o percurso, Mike perguntou-me como é que estava a correr as coisas na escola, onde é que eu vivia, como é que me estava habituar á nova cidade. Ele mantinha-se sempre muito interessado, o que fez me pensar que ele talvez gostasse mesmo de mim, ou então era só teatro. Mas como eu tinha dito, ia manter a minha mente aberta. Se ele estava a mostrar-se interessado, porquê não aproveitar?

Parámos no estacionamento de um restaurante italiano. Ele saiu do carro e abriu-me a porta, como um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Mandei-lhe um sorriso rasgado de agradecimento.

No passeio que fazia a ligação do estacionamento á entrada no restaurante, ele pegou na minha mão e posou-a no seu braço. Não puxei ou retirei o braço. Ele não tinha feito nada de mal e estava a ser cavalheiro.

E estava a correr tudo bem. Quando batemos contra outro casal.

- Desculpem, eu… - ouvi uma voz suave que me era conhecida.

- Edward? – perguntei.

- Bella? – perguntou-me ele também muito surpreendido.

- Que coincidência encontrar aqui. – olhei para o seu lado direito – Olá Tânia.

- Eu digo o mesmo. – e foi a vez de Edward encarar o meu companheiro - Mike. – disse com uma voz baixa.

- Boa-Noite Edward e Tânia. – cumprimentou.

Mantive o meu sorriso, apesar de não me agradar muito Edward estar com Tânia. Eu sei que não deveria me meter, mas sei lá… Fiquei com uma sensação de desagrado misturada com raiva e irritação. Mas eu não estava com o Edward, estava com o Mike, portanto virei toda atenção para este.

- Mike, entramos?

- Claro.

Entramos no restaurante e fomos para as nossas respectivas mesas. Pedi algo que tivesse a certeza que conseguia comer. A mesa de Edward não ficava longe da minha.

Durante o jantar, Mike tentou chamar a minha atenção ao começar uma conversa minha. Mas sinceramente, não estava nem um pouco interessada no assunto. E sempre que virava a direcção do meu olhar para o ser que mais me interessava, este também estava a encarar-me. Sorria-lhe mas ele nunca retribui-a o sorriso, mantinha a sua expressão séria. Virava o rosto, confusa e mantive o meu olhar apenas no Mike.

Depois do jantar, Mike conseguiu captar a minha atenção e estivemos a conversar sobre a universidade. Não sei porquê, mas tinha receio de virar o rosto e encarar Edward, sério como ele estava. Não o reconhecia, ele estava sempre com o seu sorriso _colgate_ nos lábios.

Mike, cavalheiro como sempre, pagou a conta. E quando fomos nos despedir de Edward e de Tânia, esta despediu-se animadamente, já Edward manteve a mesma expressão. Será que tinha acontecido algo com a sua família? Ou estava com algum problema? Suspirei. Isso não era da minha conta.

Cheguei a casa com os calcanhares em carne viva. Caminhei em bicos de pés não só para não causar barulho, mas também porque não conseguia colar o pé todo ao chão.

Cheguei ao meu quarto, e atirei-me para minha cama. Ouvi a porta do meu quarto ser aberta e logo a seguir, a ser fechada. De repente, apareceu uma Alice muito animada e curiosa ao meu lado.

- E então? – perguntou-me – Como correu?

- Correu bem. – respondi num tom de aborrecimento.

- Ena, o que se passou?

- Nada de mais. – suspirei – Sabes quem é que lá apareceu?

- Acho que consigo imaginar.

- Pois consegues.

- O Edward? – perguntou-me com um sorriso rasgado, mas que desmanchou quando percebeu que eu não retirava a minha expressão aborrecida.

- Sim. Acompanhado pela Tânia.

- Estás a gozar?

- Quem me dera.

- Pela Tânia? – perguntou com os olhos arregalados e confusos – Iuu, que nojo.

Ri-me. Alice palhaço, modo activo.

- Acreditas que estava a pensar em dar uma chanse ao Mike. E de repente…

- Aparece o príncipe dos olhos verdes. Espera aí? Estavas a pensar em dar um chanse ao Mike?

- Sim.

- Iuu para ti também!

- Oh, ele é querido.

- Sim, e eu sou a Rainha de Inglaterra.

- Alice, vai dormir que o teu mal é sono.

- Está bem, está bem. Bons sonhos verdes – piscou-me o olho.

Bufei.

Despi-me, deitei-me na cama e entreguei-me ao sono.

*

O fim-de-semana passou lento e aborrecido. Eu estava adorar Julliard, e adorava ter aulas. Eram diferentes e muito mais interessantes. Alice, como sempre, foi a minha salvação. Combinámos com o Emmet, a dar um passeio pelo parque.

Estávamos a caminhar os três juntos.

- Sabem aquela história dos padrinhos e das madrinhas? – perguntou Emmet.

- Sim. – respondemos as duas ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu escolhi a deusa Rosalie Hale para ser a minha.

- E já lhe disseste? – perguntou Alice.

- Não, tenho medo que ela não queira ou algo do género.

- Porque não? – foi a minha vez de perguntar.

- Vocês sabem… Eu sou considerado um Nerd. E ela nunca iria olhar para mim.

Alice subitamente de andar. E encarou-o com um sorriso malicioso.

Dei uma cotovelada suave a Emmet.

- Gostei de te conhecer, Emmet.

Ele encarou-me com uma expressão de medo.

E assim foi, passamos todo o fim-de-semana a entrar e a sair de lojas de roupas masculinas. Eu ainda não tinha recuperado dos meus calcanhares, e Emmet parecia um cabide cheio de sacas.

No domingo, Alice mudou o penteado e ajudou-o com a questão de óculos. Parecia que Emmet usava os óculos desnecessariamente.

E no domingo a tarde.

- Bella. Apresento-te o meu novo projecto. Tambores! – fez suspense – Este é novo sexy Emmet.

Emmet saiu do quarto de Alice, e deixou-nos a mim e á Mag boquiabertas.

Estava com uma camisola cinzenta que salientava todo o seu abdominal e os seus másculos braços.

- Emmet, tu estás uma brasa! – gritei enquanto corria para o abraçar.

- Obrigada Bella. – agradeceu-me depois de me ter colocado no chão.

- Estás… Sem palavras. – elogiou Mag.

- Quem é a amiga, quem é? – perguntou Alice fazendo beicinho.

- Estou pronto para arrasar corações. – disse Emmet convencido, enquanto fazia que limpava os ombros.

* * *

Tuns, tuns... Deixem review sim? E façam uma criança, leia-se eu, feliz.

Não esquecam, passem pelo perfil e passem uma vista de olhos por _Emergency_.

Beijos,

Mackie Cullen.


	9. Chapter 9

Mais um capitulo. *-*

Ai, estou tão ansiosa para postar o capitulo 10 (que já está completo e preparadinho)! Eu já mostrei a duas amigas minhas e elas quase me mataram. Não vou dizer o porquê claro. :b

Obrigada pelas reviews. *-*

**Sandra Pereira**; **Hinata C. Wesley** (claro que eles vão conversar {: ); **JealousKills** (Sabes como é. Eu sou uma experiente nisto Nerd para Braza.. Só aqui com Cullen, Mackie Cullen *-* Seria fitche se eu criasse aqueles programas e tals. *-* ) ;** Mi** &** Sun**. (:

* * *

_Capitulo 9_

- Sim, mais um bocado. Estás quase lá! Anda… Ai! -gritava Alice.

Limpei o suor da minha testa e levantei-me.

- Alice, já chega! Eu não consigo apertar o fecho das tuas calças. Engordaste um bocadinho, pronto.

- NÃO! NÃO! – exclamou Alice, enquanto olhava para mim aterrorizada, como eu fosse a rapariga do Exorcista.

- Meninas, não vão ver a entrada do Emmet na escola se demorarem muito. - disse Maggie do outro lado da porta.

- Nós vamos já. – tranquilizei-a e depois virei-me para Alice – Pega noutras calças e anda.

- Não…- falou agora num sussurro – O Jasper vai ver que eu estou obesa e não vai voltar a falar para mim!

Suspirei.

- Alice, que exagerada. O Jasper é um bom rapaz, ele não vai deixar de gostar de ti só porque engordaste ou emagreceste um ou dois centímetros. Ele vai gostar de ti pelo que tu és. – disse-lhe. Rapidamente virei-me para a frente, e franzi o sobrolho para mim mesma enquanto pensava _" Eu disse realmente o que acabei de dizer? Wow!"._

Recuperei do meu monólogo e voltei a dar atenção a Alice. A minha conversa comigo mesmo tinha sido tão rápida, que esta nem sequer tinha reparado na minha rápida mudança de expressão.

Respirou fundo e levantou-se.

- Tens razão, é uma parvoíce. – disse-me com um sorriso nos lábios ao qual eu retribui.

- Meninas! – gritou Mags.

*

- Bom Dia Bella e Ali. – cumprimentou-nos um Emmet todo sorridente no estacionamento da Universidade.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentei-o – Pronto para os suspiros?

Emmet riu-se.

– Tive a noite toda para me preparar. Apesar de eu apenas querer que só uma pessoa… - acrescentou com um olhar distante.

Interrompi-o.

- Nada de lamechas! Já basta a Alice. – exclamei irritada. Sim, na verdade esta história dos namoros já me andava a irritar. Amorzinho para lá, fofinha para cá. Credo, se eu tivesse alguém que me chamasse assim, eu atirava-me de uma ponte abaixo.

- Ai Bella, Bella. – suspirou Alice – Tu não sabes o quanto bom é estar apaixonada.

- Alice, tu estás apaixonada? Mas conheceste-o… - fui interrompida.

- Eu sei. Só comecei a falar há pouco tempo com ele, mas foi amor á primeira vista.

- Sim… Pois, estou a ver. – Menti. Não estava, não queria e não me interessava ver.

Eu e Alice corremos para dentro de Julliard e esperamos Emmet desfilar.

Emmet caminhava para nós, como um modelo masculino a desfilar na passerelle. Durante o seu desfile, o tempo parou. Todos os outros alunos ficaram a olhar para eles, imóveis, enquanto eu e a Alice tínhamos um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios. Emmet parecia que caminhava em câmara lenta, como nos filmes adolescentes e com um sorriso sedutor.

Chegou perto de nós, satisfeito.

- Dás-me um autógrafo? – perguntei-lhe.

Ele ia responder-me mas foi interrompido, quando uma cabeleira loira bateu contra ele.

- Ops. Desculpa. – desculpou-se a rapariga, quem eu reconheci imediatamente. Rosalie Hale. A deusa de Emmet.

- Estás bem? – perguntou preocupado. Alice rapidamente, virou-se para sua pasta e tirou um papel e uma caneta, escreveu rapidamente _"Mantém o sorriso", _fez que tossia para chamar a atenção de Emmet, que resultou e levantou o papel.

Este obedeceu e abriu um sorriso torto. Não estamos muito perto um dos outros, mas deu para ouvir o suspiro de Rosalie. Não consegui ouvir o resto da conversa, pois quando desviei o meu rosto deparei-me com _o meu prin…_ Com Edward. Ele estava encostado a uma parede, com uma expressão pensativa.

Pensei em aproximar-me dele e cumprimenta-lo, mas depois lembrei-me da última vez que nos tínhamos encontrado. Enquanto o encarava, ele subiu o rosto e encontrou os meus olhos. Virei rapidamente o rosto. Não por vergonha, mas por medo da expressão que ele tivesse.

Tentei dar atenção á conversa que decorria ao meu lado, e apenas apanhei a parte em que Rosalie já estava de braço dado com Emmet, enquanto este levava a sua pasta e conversavam animadamente.

- Esta Rosalie não perde tempo. – disse-me Alice. – E parece que aquela Tânia também não. – acrescentou um tempo depois.

O nome Tânia chamou-me á realidade.

- Tânia? – perguntei confusa.

- Sim, olha para ali. Já está a dar em cima do Edward. – disse-me enquanto apontava com a cabeça a direcção para onde eu devia olhar. Olhei apenas de relance, por medo, mas desta vez de ver imagens que me pudessem causar dor.

Durante o meu rápido olhar, pode ver Tânia que caminhava lentamente para perto de Edward, com um sorriso malicioso. Eu não quis ver o que ela iria fazer quando estivesse apenas a milímetros dele, e também tentei não imaginar.

Era uma idiotice, uma parvoíce. Mas não podia evitar sentir… _ciúmes_ daquela cena. Era uma sensação horrível, mas eu sabia que não tinha o direito de me sentir assim. Ele não me era nada.

Ao longe, pode ver um Mike todo sorridente aproximar-se de mim. _Oh não, poupem-me!_

Alice sorriu-me maliciosa e afastou-se, enquanto eu lancei-lhe um olhar suplicante para que ficasse.

- Olá Bellinha. – cumprimentou-me Mike. _Bellinha? Que raio de confiança é essa?_

- Hum… Olá. – respondi indiferente – Mike, peço imensa desculpa. Mas tenho que ir á sala de Piano. Falamos depois. – acrescentei tentando fugir dele. Fugi dele antes que ele me pudesse responder, deixando-o confuso.

Entrei na sala de piano, e sentei-me no banquinho que pertencia ao piano com que eu andava a trabalhar. Ouvi a porta a ser aberta e depois fechada, mas ignorei. Estava demasiado envolvida a passar os dedos pelas teclas do piano.

- Hey. – ouvi uma voz.

- Olá. – respondi sem me virar.

- Novidades? – continuou a voz, mas agora com um tom indiferente.

- Nada de especial e tu? – Ainda não me tinha virado.

- De certeza? E o Mike e tu, hum? – perguntou a voz outra vez.

- E a Tânia e tu, hum? – respondi com a voz baixa e irritada.

Ele aproximou-se e sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Como é que correu o encontro? – perguntou tentando mudando de assunto.

- Correu muito bem. E o teu, Edward?

- Não foi nada de especial. – Suspirou. – Mas não era sobre isso que vinha falar contigo.

- Vens falar sobre TPM?

- TPM?

- Sim, Tensão Pré/Pró Menstrual.

- Não… Mas porquê?

- Oh, por nada. É só que quando as mulheres estão com TPM, mudam de humor várias vezes ao dia. E tu, da ultima vez que te vi, estavas bem, mas depois há noite o teu humor mudou. Não sabia que os homens tam…

- Não era TPM ou sei lá o quê. – gritou e eu olhei para espantada – Desculpa, eu não… - acrescentou mais calmo.

- E depois diz que não anda… - murmurei para mim mesma

- Bella. – Suspirou.

- Pronto, parei.

- Obrigada. – disse indiferente. – O que eu queria falar contigo era sobre a questão dos padrinhos.

- Sim, o que tem? – perguntei confusa.

- O Mike, por caso… Tu sabes, escolheste-o? – perguntou-me.

- Não. Ainda não me decidi.

- Ainda não te decidiste? – perguntou incrédulo.

- Não. Engraçado, o Mike também fez-me a mesma pergunta.

- Fez? – perguntou zangado. Respirou fundo e respondeu com uma voz mais calma. – Eu só queria dizer-te que… Seria uma honra, ser escolhido por ti. – disse-me. A sua voz soou tão suave e as suas palavras tão sinceras que eu pensei que estivesse no paraíso.

- Oh. – sussurrei espantada – Eu depois digo-te alguma coisa. E por falar nisso, apesar de não ter nada haver, quando é que vais-me dar a aula prometida?

- Quando quiseres. – disse-me com um sorriso torto no rosto que fez-me perder o fôlego.

- O-o-okey. – suspirei.

Ele encarou-me com os seus olhos verdes brilhantes e com um sorriso sedutor, enquanto eu… fiquei em transe.


	10. Chapter 10

Obrigada por os reviews. Vocês não tem ideia do quanto incentivo me têm dado. xD A minha inspiração anda no topo. A sério que sim. Para além de ter ideias fora do normal para uma nova fic, que eu ainda não sei se continuo muito menos se posto aqui. Bem, obrigada obrigada e mais uma vez obrigada. :b Desta vez actualizei mais rápido. É que já tenho o cap 11 (ou melhor, o meu capitulo lamexas) pronto á séculos.

Agradecimentos:

MMMM :b ; Hinata C. Weasley (ela ainda vai ficar muito em transe xb) ; Charline ; JealousKills (saudades *-* Eu peço desculpa por não ter comentado as tuas fics, mas eu tenho as lido. Sinceramente, nem passo muito tempo no pc. Ainda por cima com esta época de testes e exames. Agora que vou andar mais descansada vou poder comentar logo. Espero que gostes. *-*) ; Ayumi (eh! um nova leitora *-* Fico feliz que esteja a gostar.)

E já sabem, façam uma criança feliz (eu sei que não é 1 de Junho, mas serve) e deixem um reviews com a vossa opinião. x)

* * *

_Capitulo 10 8D_

- Ai! – exclamei quando bati de costas na parede fria do meu quarto.

- Desculpa. Magoei-te? – perguntou-me um Edward preocupado enquanto se aproximava sorrateiramente.

- N-n-não. Estou bem. – sussurrei enquanto corava e ofegava por causa da distância do meu corpo do de Edward.

Seus olhos tinham uma cor estranha, um verde mais intenso e mais escuro que o normal.

- E-e-d… - gaguejei quando ele estava praticamente colado a mim. Colocou-me um dedo nos meus lábios e sussurrou um "shiu".

Beijou-me a bochecha, as pálpebras, a testa e desceu para o meu pescoço, sem nunca tomar os meus lábios. Enquanto descia os seus beijos para a minha clavícula, colocou uma das minhas pernas em seu quadril, fazendo com que o seu corpo cola-se totalmente no meu. Fiquei presa entre ele e a parede. Sentia frio e quente ao mesmo tempo. Era uma sensação espantosa.

Edward subiu novamente os seus beijos para o meu rosto, enquanto segurava a minha perna. Beijou-me no canto da boca e percebi que algo tomou conta de mim. Eu estava a arder. A arder principalmente nos "países baixos". Também um desejo e uma luxúria me invadiram e já não era a mesma Bella.

Mas sim, uma Bella totalmente selvagem. Nem sequer me reconhecia. Nem sequer me lembrava de como é que tinha ido parar ali com Edward.

Coloquei as mãos nos ombros de Edward e puxei-o mais para mim, como se isso fosse possível. Senti algo a roçar no meu quadril e percebi rapidamente do que se tratava. Se fosse a Bella tímida estaria a corar completamente. Mas como eu estava num estado totalmente diferente, aquilo fez apenas que o meu fogo aumentasse.

Eu estava completamente entregue, tal como ele. Beijei o seu pescoço e ouvi-o a suspirar. Ergui o olhar para além do seu ombro, á procura da minha cama. Mas algo não estava certo…

**Alice POV's **

Estava em frente ao espelho enorme do meu quarto. Estava farta de mudar de roupa. Mas finalmente…

- YEAH! – gritei quando encontrei a peça perfeita. Era um pequeno vestido rosa que terminava no meio das minhas coxas. Vesti-o e mirei-me no espelho. _Sim, estou óptima. Ele vai gostar, _pensei_._

Levantei o meu pulso e vi as horas. Ainda era cedo e eu já estava pronta. Não tinha nada que fazer. A não ser que… Eu pudesse vestir Bella. Dei pulinhos de contentamento quando percebi que a Bella não se iria livrar de mim.

Saí do meu quarto e caminhei em direcção do seu. Não me importava com o barulho. Bella era uma pedra a dormir. Podiam deitar a casa abaixo e mesmo assim ela continuava a dormir. Por isso, eu estava descansada enquanto estivesse a vasculhar o seu armário.

Entrei no seu quarto e olhei para a cama de Bella. Ela não estava lá. _Será que ela virou sonâmbula?_ Ou então, o pior. _Será que ela já estava acordada, impedindo-me assim de escolher a sua roupa._

Franzi a testa em confusão. Não havia sinal de Bella em lado nenhum. Contornei a cama e encontrei-a. Estava deitada no chão e agarrada a almofada, enquanto a beijava. Abanei a cabeça em reprovação. _Esta Bella nunca aprende_. Dei um passo e pensei _" Enquanto a beijava?"_

Virei-me outra vez para Bella e percebi que ela estava a sonhar. Com o quê, eu não sabia. Com quem, eu teria uma ideia.

- E-e-d… - sussurrou enquanto agarrava mais a almofada. Tapei a minha boca com as mãos para tentar abafar o riso. Lembrei-me então o porquê de estar ali. Movimentei-me até seu armário e procurei algo que gostasse que ela vestisse.

Encontrei um vestido igual ao meu, mas num azul-arroxeado. _É lindo_, pensei. Peguei nele e coloquei-o em cima da sua cama.

Olhei para Bella outra vez. A sua situação era cómica, isso eu teria certeza, mas aquilo também daria cabo das suas costas. Aproximei-me dela e comecei a puxa-la.

**Bella POV's**

Não, algo não estava certo. Tudo não estava certo. Que confusão.

Eu encontrava-me na mesma situação com Edward. Ele subia as mãos para os meus peitos devagar e eu ofegava cada vez mais. Ele nunca sequer tocou-me nos lábios, o que já me estava a enlouquecer. Eu queria o meu primeiro beijo, aqui e agora!

Encarei as mãos de Edward e de repente comecei a sentir umas segundas mãos. _Que esquisito, que eu saiba o Edward não tem 4 mãos._ Espera aí… 4 MÃOS? Empurrei Edward assustada.

- AU! – ouvi uma voz feminina a gritar.

Abri os olhos e sentei-me. Não, não… NÃÃÃO! Eu não acredito que estava a sonhar. Uma onda enorme de desilusão invadiu-me e só me apetecia chorar.

Olhei em frente e deparei-me com uma Alice sentada e de olhos arregalados de surpresa enquanto me encarava.

Não disse nada e levantei-me do chão.

_Chão? Como é que eu tinha vindo parar aqui? _

Olhei para a minha cama e vi um dos meus vestidos estendidos. Franzi a testa em confusão.

- Wow, não sabia que os teus sonhos eram assim tão animados. – disse Alice enquanto se levantava do chão.

Olhei para ela a medo com uma expressão facial de súplica.

- Alice… O que é que eu disse? – perguntei temerosa.

- Hum.. Apenas disseste Ed. – disse Alice indiferente e eu suspirei de alivio. – Ah! Também gemeste algumas vezes… - acrescentou e eu senti as minhas bochechas a pegarem fogo.

- Ah… ok. – balbuciei.

- Não foi difícil de descobrir com quem estavas a sonhar, mas estou curiosa. O que estava acontecer para tu gemeres? – perguntou-me super curiosa.

- N-n-nada. Q-q-uer dizer, eu não me lembro. – gaguejei.

- Certo. É pena… - suspirou. – Veste-te. – ordenou pegando no vestido e estendo-o a mim.

- Tu só podes estar a gozar… Eu não vou de vestido. – resmunguei.

- Ai, vais sim.

- Não me podes obrigar! E eu não vou fazer uma figurinha parva enfrente de toda a gente com esse vestido! – resmunguei zangada.

*

Chegámos a escola e Emmet já estava a nossa espera. Saímos do carro e despedimo-nos de Maggie.

- Ficaste adorável nesse vestido, Bella. – elogiou Emmet.

Bufei e não respondi, apenas revirei os olhos.

- Eu já lhe disse. – disse uma Alice toda satisfeita – Ah! Viste o Edward?

Arregalei os olhos e encarei-a. Não, ela não podia…

- É que o Jasper está sempre com ele. – acrescentou.

Suspirei de alívio. Céus, esta Alice ainda me mata.

- Jasper! – gritou quando o viu ao longe. Este virou-se sorridente e acenou-lhe. Alice despediu-se de nós e encaminhou-se para perto dele, deixando-me sozinha com Emmet.

- Como correu com a Rosalie? – perguntei-lhe enquanto caminhávamos para dentro da universidade.

- Correu super bem. Eu pedi-lhe para ela ser minha madrinha…. E ela aceitou. – respondeu Emmet entusiasmado.

- Fico feliz por ti. A Alice de certeza que vai pedir ao Jasper para ser seu padrinho.

- E tu? Quem é que vais escolher? – perguntou-me.

_Edward…_ Não, não podia. Eu nem sequer teria coragem de olhar para a cara dele depois daquele sonho. Primeiro foi o _Triim_, que não foi nada demais, mas este ultimo foi demasiado picante. Picante para mim, que sou uma virgem!

- Não sei. – menti.

- Pensava que ias escolher o Edward. – Tim, Tim, Tim! Resposta correcta! Mas não… Não posso.

- E ia. Bem… Não sei. Boas aulas. – despedi-me.

- Tchau. – despediu-se também.

Caminhei para minha aula de piano e parei na porta. Alguns alunos já estavam nos seus lugares, mas nesses alunos estava incluído Edward. Respirei fundo e caminhei para o meu lugar, tentando ser discreta.

Mas engatei o pé numa das pernas do piano e deixei cair tudo o que levava na mão. Lá se vai o meu plano. Resultado: Todos olharam para ver de onde é que vinha o barulho. Incluindo… Edward. Este levantou-se e ajudou-me apanhar os meus livros e entregou-me.

Mandei um sorriso de agradecimento e corri para o meu lugar. Edward ficou parado a encarar-me confuso. Ele não percebia porquê a minha mudança. Bem, eu podia explicar-lhe. Até já estou a imaginar. "_Desculpa, estar assim contigo. É que sonhei que ias para cama comigo. Não é engraçado?" _Bastante. Das duas, uma. Ou ele iria se rir até lhe doer a barriga e os maxilares, ou então iria sentir-se enojado de mim e nunca mais voltaria a falar comigo.

Não, as duas opções eram bastante humilhantes. Ele aproximou-se de mim e sentou-se ao meu lado. _Só me faltava esta_, pensei.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou.

- S-s-sim. Porque não deveria estar? – disse soltado uns risinhos estúpidos. _Bella, que ridícula!_

- Ah, ok. – respondeu não muito convencido. – Bem, eu estava a pensar na nossa aula. E como as praxes estão se aproximar e não vamos ter tempo nenhum. Que tal vires a minha casa hoje ou amanhã há tarde, ou então quando te der jeito durante esta semana? – perguntou-me com um sorriso rasgado.

_Ir a casa dele_? Pois, a aula prometida. Bem… Vou morrer ali e já venho.

- Pode ser amanhã? Hoje, não me daria muito jeito. – disse-lhe.

- Claro. Eu depois passo por tua casa. E… - ia dizer algo mas foi interrompido com a entrada do professor na aula. Deu-me um beijo na bochecha e foi para o seu lugar. _Aquele sonho parecia agora tão real_… Céus.

A aula de piano correu normalmente. Apenas porque nunca me atrevia a olhar para ele. Mas estranhamente, sentia sempre o seu em mim. O que fazia me arrepiar.

Quando tocou para fora, dei uma desculpa qualquer a Edward e corri pelo corredor fora, á procura de alguém conhecido. Precisava falar com alguém ou iria explodir. Sim, explodir de… Vocês sabem. Meu deus, de onde é que terá vindo Edward? De uma barriga normal é que não pode mesmo.

Eu tinha um livro sobre deuses gregos, tenho que passar os olhos por lá, para ver se descubro alguma coisa.

Um Deus Grego, mas que Deus Grego.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**N/A:**

Olá pessoal. Era para postar amanhã (_que por acaso é meu aniversário_ [vou fazer 15, estou a ficar velhar :\] *olhos brilham a pensar em reviews como presentes*) mas como não vai dar tempo, eu posto hoje mesmo.

Obrigada pelos comentários. Obrigada mesmo. *-*

Eu peço desculpa de ainda não ter actualizado a _Emergency_, para quem lê claro, mas logo quando eu acabar o capitulo posto logo.

Estou com ideias para uma nova fic... Ideias não, porque eu já escrevi 5 capitulos, mas ainda não sei se vou postar. _Depois eu vejo. :b_

Ah! Eu acho que vou demorar a postar, porque esta semana que vem, vai ser toda dedicada aos estudos por causa dos exames nacionais. :x

* * *

**Agradecimentos:**

**Sunshine** ; **Hinata C. Weasley** ; **SoraiaGomes** (quero a minha prenda! :l) ; **JealousKills** (não faz mal :b Os meus exames são dia 19 e 22 {é assim uma coisa} Fico feliz que tenhas gostado. *-* Desculpa por não ter comentado as tuas fics. :x Mas logo logo que possa, vou mandar reviews. )

* * *

**Ah! Boa Leitura (:**

* * *

Eu gosto deste tracinhos cinzentos *-*

* * *

Pronto já chega.

* * *

_Espero que gostem :)_

* * *

**_Capitulo 11_**

Encontrei com Alice no fundo do corredor.

- Ai Bella! Tu não vais acreditar! – exclamou aos pulos quando me aproximei dela.

- O quê? – perguntei curiosa.

- O Jasper – disse ofegando de tantos saltos – Ele aceitou ser meu padrinho.

- Porque é que isso não me surpreende? – disse-lhe com um sorriso sincero no rosto.

Alice encarou-me divertida e sorriu. Mas de repente, o seu inocente sorriso passou a diabólico e fez com que eu engolisse a seco.

- Só faltas tu! – exclamou outra vez.

- Pois… - murmurei.

- Quem… - começou a perguntar, mas parou de repente. Olhei para Alice e ela encarava algo em cima do meu ombro. Segui seu olhar, olhando para trás e deparei-me com a minha _perdição_.

Apesar do seu rosto estar sério e apesar de um pouco afastada dele consegui ver que os seus olhos brilhavam intensamente enquanto me encaravam. Não era o mesmo brilho do sonho, mas mesmo assim era hipnotizante.

A lembrança do sonho fez com que a minha face corasse, mas mesmo assim não desviei o olhar. Ele desfez a expressão séria, iluminou-a com um pequeno sorriso e afastou-se.

Só depois percebi que as minhas mãos estavam suadas e o meu coração batia freneticamente. Pisquei várias vezes e voltei a encarar Alice. Ela olhou-me também com um suave sorriso. Sem dizer nada, também se afastou e seguiu para a sua próxima aula que também era minha.

Mas não a segui. Fiquei em transe e que durou apenas uns segundos. Mas foi o suficiente para uma pergunta entoar na minha cabeça : _Estaria eu apaixonada?_

Reconheci os sintomas por causa de livros que eu já tinha lido e falavam sobre isso. Eu estava perdida. Não sabia se era algo mau ou bom. Mas não podia negar. Todas as sensações que eu sentia quando estava próxima dele ou sentia o seu olhar em mim eram as mesmas que Elizabeth Bennet sentia por .

Eu adorava romances porque sempre gostei de saber mais sobre esse sentimento. As palavras espalhadas nos livros explicam que estar apaixonada era algo maravilhoso de se sentir, mas ao mesmo tempo não era um mar de rosas. Podíamos sofrer bastante. E era esse o meu receio.

Eu não queria sofrer. Mais do que já tinha sofrido. Mas eu não podia negar.

Eu estava apaixonada.

_Será que alguma vez a minha irmã se apaixonou? Será que os meus pais se apaixonaram?_

Eu tinha prometido a mim própria uma mudança. _E que mudança_, pensei ironicamente. Sempre pensei abrir o meu coração, mas apaixonar-me não estava nos meus planos. Nunca esteve.

Sim, era uma sensação boa. Mas e agora? O que aconteceria comigo e com Edward? Eu não podia dizer-lhe, era tímida demais para tal acto. Mas senão dissesse iria magoar-me. Ele poderia encontrar alguém e seguir a sua vida.

Mas e se eu nunca mais o esquecesse? E não conseguisse seguir a minha vida? E se eu lhe contasse e ele me rejeitasse? O que seria pior? A dor da rejeição ou a dor de nunca ter me declarado?

Eu não conseguia encontrar as respostas. Era tão difícil e complicado. A minha vida havia sido algo tão simples para virar agora um puzzle de mil peças, porque simplesmente estava apaixonada. Eu não podia procurar as respostas nos livros ou no Google, como sempre fiz.

Não vou duvidar demais ninguém quando me disserem que estar apaixonada muda completamente a forma de ver a vida e ver tudo ao nosso redor.

Era algo mágico mas ao mesmo tempo doloroso.

Um sentimento que não podia ser explicado com palavras. Apenas com a sensação que ele provoca.

Céus, o que eu iria fazer agora?

Suspirei e parei na porta da sala de aula quando depois do meu corpo ter caminhado ao longo do corredor. Já que a minha mente voava bem longe daqui.

Entrei na aula e tentei ocupar a mente com coisas mais concretas, se é que me entendem.

Ah! Havia algo positivo nisto tudo. Eu sempre fui grande fã de desenhos animados e quando as personagens se apaixonavam só viam corações e etc. Eu, sinceramente, sempre acreditei nisso.

Mas era bom saber que isso não era verdade. Quer dizer, não era quase verdade. Ás vezes via uns corações. Não, não eram no ar. Mas sim no meu caderno. Eu estava a comportar-me como uma adolescente. Desenhando coraçõezinhos e o nome do amado. Eu não escrevi o nome dele. Claro que não. Olha se alguém descobria.

Eu não estava a prestar nem um pingo de atenção na aula.

Encarei Alice que estava a atenta, pelo menos ela. _Que tédio_, resmunguei internamente.

Sim, era verdade. Eu, a apaixonada por Julliard estava a resmungar por causa das aulas. Eu estava ansiosa para o ver e tocar nos seus lábios… Suspirei. _Quem me dera que aquele sonho tivesse sido realidade, _pensei novamente. E mais uma vez, suspirei.

Infelizmente, suspirei alto de mais. Alice virou-se para mim com uma expressão interrogativa e depois dirigiu os seus olhos para o meu caderno. Um sorriso malicioso surgiu nos lábios e encarou-me outra vez. Enruguei a testa em confusão e olhei para baixo.

Ela tinha visto os meus desenhos! Fechei o caderno brutamente e arregalei os olhos. Alice comprimiu os lábios para conter o riso. E mais uma vez, senti-me a corar.

*

Estava a caminhar pelo corredor depois da aula. Nem Alice, nem eu soltamos uma palavra. Eu estava completamente embaraçada e ela completamente divertida.

Entrámos no refeitório e dirigimo-nos á nossa habitual mesa. Mas tudo estava diferente.

Olhei para Mike e não conseguia ver-me a dar-lhe uma única oportunidade, olhei para os outros rapazes e eles não exerciam um pingo de interesse em mim. Eu só tinha olhos para ele.

E claro, a primeira coisa que fiz foi procurar por ele. Ele estava sentado ao lado de Jasper e mantinha uma conversa animada. Sentei-me sem nunca desviar os olhos dele. Cada sorriso que ele dava, cada gesto que ele fazia, deixava-me com um sorriso parvo no rosto.

Nós ficamos em mesas separadas. Ficavam um pouco afastadas mas mesmo assim era-me possível visualizar por completo como ele estava. Na sua mesa sentavam-se sempre Jasper, a sua irmã Rosalie, Tânia e, provavelmente a partir de agora, Emmet. Já na minha, estavam Mike, Tyler, Ben, Angela, Alice e Leah. Esta ultima, eu nunca cheguei a falar com ela mesmo. Ela chegava sempre atrasada e nunca tivemos oportunidade de conversar.

Desviei o olhar de Edward. Seria demasiado embaraçoso, ele apanhar-me com a boca na botija, ou seja, a babar-me enquanto o encarava.

Tentei manter-me atenta á conversa que existia na nossa mesa. Alice e Angela estavam a falar de roupa. Mulheres, suspirei. Já os rapazes só falavam de carros e de futebol americanos. Homens, suspirei novamente.

Não havia nada para eu me entreter. Quer dizer, até havia. Mas era melhor não arriscar. Pensei em me aproximar de Alice e de Angela e enfiar-me na conversa, mas como eu não percebia nada de moda mantive-me quieta.

Olhei para mim. Eu estava com um vestido ridículo que Alice obrigou-me a vestir de manhã. Tudo bem, ele não era ridículo. Era até bem bonitinho. Mas eu não gosto de ver as minhas pernas á mostra. Sou demasiado conservadora.

Eu tinha feito uma fita tão grande. E ele até me ficava bem. Razoavelmente bem. Lembrei-me dos olhinhos brilhantes de divertimento de Alice quando me apanhou com a boca não na botija, mas sim na almofada.

Um sorriso insistiu em nascer no meu rosto e mordi o lábio inferior para disfarçar. A minha situação era ridícula na realidade, mas dentro do meu sonho de ridículo aquilo não tinha nada. Eu e ele…

Era engraçado como todos os meus pensamentos acabavam nele. O sorriso que eu tinha controlado, voltou para o meu rosto. E lá eu ia disfarçar mais uma vez.

Não me controlei e voltei a olhar para a sua mesa. Ele já não estava a falar com Jasper. Estava calado e quieto com uma expressão séria. Mas algo desta vez incomodou-me. Tânia estava sentada ao seu lado e tinha a mão na sua perna enquanto conversava com Rosalie que estava ao lado de Jasper do outro lado da mesa.

Senti o meu coração a apertar. Virei a cara e senti os meus olhos a humedecerem. Um dos meus maiores medos estava prestes a concretizar-se na frente dos meus olhos. E eu não podia fazer nada.

Se pelo menos ele mostra-se que estava interessado em mim. Eu não tinha medo de declarar-me para ele. Claro que iria ocultar o facto de estar apaixonada para ele.

Ben reparou na minha cara e perguntou-me se estava tudo bem. Eu tranquilizei-o mas a minha voz saiu rouca. Alice olhou-me interrogativa mas eu apenas abanei a cabeça em sinal negativo.

Alice encarou-me mais uns minutos, mas eu desviei os olhos para as minhas mãos. Quando percebeu que eu nunca iria falar continuou a conversa com Angela.

O resto do dia correu assim.

Não me encontrei mais com Edward. O que me facilitou mais as coisas, mas ao mesmo tempo piorou.

Sinceramente, eu não sabia. Sim, eu não sabia se era melhor eu continuar a viver na ignorância e nunca descobrir que estava realmente apaixonada. Nunca descobrir o porquê dele ser o protagonista dos meus sonhos e dos meus pensamentos. Nunca descobrir o porquê do meu coração acelerar quando eu estou com ele, ou descobrir o porquê de eu contar os milésimos de segundos para o voltar a ver.

Estava tudo ali á minha frente. Os sintomas estavam ali mas foi no diagnóstico que descobri o porquê verdadeiro.

Talvez se eu nunca descobrisse teria sido melhor. Assim eu não sofreria muito. Sentiria algo inexplicável mas ignoraria e continuaria com a minha vida.

Mas agora, que eu tinha descoberto era muito difícil de eu ignorar. Era muito difícil, eu ignorar a oportunidade que me foi dada. Eu nunca me apaixonei e de repente…

Eu mantinha-me distante enquanto estava no carro com Maggie e com Alice. Eu estava consciente que elas estavam ali comigo e decerto que estavam a perguntar-se o porquê de eu estar tão distante.

Elas conversavam sobre algo. Não percebi se era sobre mim, sobre Alice ou sobre a praxe. Sinceramente, nem queria saber.

Apenas "acordei" quando chegamos a casa ou melhor ao apartamento. Eu não disse nada e entrei logo no meu quarto. Deitei-me na cama e coloquei os phones do Ipod no ouvido e coloquei numa música que eu gostava de ouvir.

_**Feels Like Tonight – Daughtry**_

_You, you got me_

_Thinking it'ill be alright_

_You, you told me_

"_Come and take a look inside. "_

_You believed me_

_In every single lie_

_But I, I failed you this time_

Ouvia a letra muito atenta, para poder ocupar a minha mente.

_And it feels like tonight_

_I can't believe I'm broken inside_

_Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do_

_But try to make it up to you?_

_And it feels like tonight_

_Tonight._

A música não podia descrever como é que eu me sentia exactamente. Mas fazia-me sentir bem, era estranho, mas fazia.

Alice entrou no meu quarto e eu desliguei o ipod relutante.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou-me enquanto se sentava ao meu lado. Eu apenas assenti. – Estás estranha.

- Estou sempre. – forcei um sorriso.

Criou-se um silêncio constrangedor e eu levantei-me da cama deixando Alice confusa.

- Eu vou tomar banho e depois vou ter com vocês, ok?

- Ok. – e saiu do quarto.

Peguei numa roupa prática e levei para o meu paraíso de casa de banho. Meti-me debaixo do chuveiro e deixei-me desabafar. Tendo as lágrimas sido disfarçadas pela água do chuveiro.

Saí do chuveiro e vesti-me. Fui ter com elas que me esperavam para começar a jantar. Mantive a minha cara com uma expressão serena e ás vezes risonha. Não queria ser motivos de preocupações.

Maggie confessou-nos o quanto se iria de rir quando nós fizemos as praxe. Sim, muito engraçado. Estar com roupas todas rasgadas e latas de Coca-Cola amarradas aos pés era bastante engraçado.

Desejámos Boa-noite umas á outras e fomos para o nosso quarto respectivamente.

Deitei-me na cama e como estava super cansada, mais emocionalmente que fisicamente, o sono veio logo. Mas mesmo assim, eu iria tomar uma decisão.

Declarar-me ou não declarar?

_Eis a questão._

_

* * *

_

Cliquem no botãozinho em baixo e façam uma autora feliz. (:

Beijos,

_Mackie Cullen._


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey_ 8)

Desta vez, eu demorei mais a actualizar, mas venho recompensar-vos. Este capitulo é maior dos que os outros, acho. :b

Agora estou safa. Já fiz os exames e vou ter mais tempo para escrever. *-*

Portanto, eu prometo que não vou demorar tanto como demorei a actualizar a _Emergency_.

E se tudo correr bem, posto uma nova fic. 8) Que por acaso, já está escrita até ao capitulo 5. :b

* * *

Agradecimentos:

**Súú**, **Marydf Evans Cullen** , **Hinata C. Weasley**, **Sunshine** ;

* * *

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

_Capitulo 12_

- Ouch! – queixei-me quando Alice penteava-me o cabelo.

- Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa. Mas tu sabes.. Sofrer para ficar bonita. – disse Alice atrás de mim, enquanto eu estava sentada virada para o espelho na minha casa de banho.

- É preciso assim tanta coisa? – perguntei já nervosa quando me lembrei do motivo de tantos arranjos.

- Claro! – exclamou – Quer dizer, não… Mas eu quero que estejas bem bonita. – explicou.

Não respondi. Engoli a seco. As minhas mãos suavam de tal maneira que parecia que tinha acabado de as tirar debaixo da torneira. O meu coração estava aos pulos, mais parecia um canguru. A minha respiração estava acelerada, quem me visse dizia que eu tinha vindo de uma maratona.

O nervosismo era de tal maneira que nem me deixava pensar coerentemente.

- Acalma-te Bella. Ainda vais ter um enfarte. – alertou-me Alice enquanto espetava mais a escova pelos meus cabelos.

- É impossível. – quase gritei. – Impossível. – acrescentei agora num sussurro.

- Encara isto como uma aula. – caminhou á minha volta e ajoelhou-se á minha frente. – Vais ver que vai correr tudo bem.

- Pois, está bem. - respondi pessimista.

- Bella. Hmm.. Pensa em coisas boas. – tentou ajudar-me.

- Mas se eu pensar… Fico mais nervosa. – exclamei desesperada.

Alice encarou-me confusa e não demorou para comecar a rir-se

- Bella, Bella. – falou ofegante por causa do riso.

Percebi então o que tinha falado e corei intensamente. Decidi, então mudar de assunto.

- E como vão as coisas com o Jasper? – perguntei tentando distraí-la.

- Vão super bem. – respondeu entusiasmada e com um sorriso enorme. – Quer dizer, tirando o facto de uma idiota qualquer andar a atirar-se a ele. Mas ele não liga, porque está demasiado ocupado comigo. – acrescentou e suspirou quando acabou de falar.

Sorri diante aquele entusiasmo todo. Ela era a minha melhor amiga. Eu queria o melhor para ela. Eu queria que ela fosse feliz. Ela estava a desabafar comigo. E eu juro que tentei ignorar aquele sentimento que estava a traí-la, na verdade eu não lhe estava a contar a verdade do que se passava comigo. Eu também precisava desabafar, talvez com opinião de alguém eu conseguisse tomar a decisão certa.

Alice notou que eu estava aérea e chocalhou-me.

- Bella? Está tudo bem? – perguntou-me preocupada.

- Não, Alice. Não está. – suspirei.

Como se fosse possível a preocupação aumentou e ela tomou as minhas mãos, enquanto me encarava.

- O que se passa? – perguntou num tom suave e calmo.

- Eu… Eu.. eu… - tentei falar mas não saia. Baixei a cabeça cortando o contacto visual e fitei os meus pés. Respirei fundo e ainda com a cabeça baixa, acrescentei – E-eu estou… apaixonada.

Fez-se um silêncio assustador. Levantei a cabeça receosa e procurei pelo rosto de Alice.

A sua face estava com os olhos arregalados e com a boca entreaberta, apesar da expressão de surpresa, vi um pequeno brilho de divertimento nos seus olhos.

- Por mim? Oh, não. Bella, desculpa. Eu… e o Jasper. Também não ia resultar. – tagarelou enquanto eu a encarava confusa.

- Alice… - sussurrei.

- Eu sei, _cherry._ – disse com um sorriso no rosto. Encarou-me e começou a rir-se acompanhada por mim.

- Tu assustaste-me! – exclamei enquanto a empurra para traz, enquanto ela se ria.

- Ai, Bella, Bella. – suspirou – Apaixonada? Finalmente, percebeste.

- Nota-se muito? – perguntei assustada.

- Sim. – respondeu indiferente. Durante um breve momento de silêncio, eu fiquei encarando-a perplexa enquanto ela pintava-me as unhas. Ela levantou a cabeça e um sorriso divertido. – Respira, Bella. Estava a brincar.

- Assustaste-me outra vez Alice. – resmunguei.

Ela riu-se e continuou a pintar as unhas.

- Então… - tentei puxar assunto. – Tu e o Jasper… Ainda vão na amizade?

- Sim, uma bem colorida.

- Estou a ver. – disse com um sorriso.

- Estás preparada? – perguntou-me curiosa mudando de assunto repentinamente.

- Preparada… Para quê? – questionei confusa.

- Bella. – abanou a cabeça em reprovação. – O teu encontro.

- Oh, não. Porque é que falaste nisso? Agora estou nervosa outra vez. Vês o que fizeste? Agora vou começar a suar e vou me passar. Sim, vou-me passar. – falei tudo num relâmpago e quando acabei, respirei fundo – E isto não é um encontro! Nós somos amigos. Ele apenas ofereceu-se para me ensinar a tocar uma música. – acrescentei zangada e nervosa. Sei lá, era uma confusão de sentimentos.

- Só vais _tocar_ uma música? Só _tocar_? – perguntou uma Alice no cumulo da diversão e maliciosa.

Engasguei-me com a saliva e comecei a tossir. Depois de me ter recuperado, encarei Alice com um olhar que soltava raios por todos os lados.

- Tu queres me matar, é? – resmunguei.

Alice não respondeu. Apenas lançou-me um sorriso e olhou para o relógio. Levantou-se e caminhou até o meu quarto.

Fiquei a olhar para o caminho que ela tinha seguido. Ela regressou com um tubinho nas mãos. Abriu-o e percebi que era um batom.

- O Edward vai achar que sou uma oferecida e que me estou atirar a ele. – disse-lhe.

- O Edward vai achar que estás linda e irresistível. – respondeu com um sorriso malicioso.

- O Edward vai deixar de falar para mim.

- Edward, Edward, Edward. Já chega. Ele vai babar, eu tenho a certeza. – disse-me com um sorriso agora reconfortante – Apenas confia em mim.

- Confiar em ti? – disse antes de forçar uma gargalhada histeria. – Estás a brincar, certo?

- Não. – suspirou. Agarrou-me a mão e puxou-me. – Anda.

Caminhei atrás dela até o meu quarto. Fez-me ficar sentada na cama e ficou á minha frente. Apontou um dedo ao meu rosto.

- Não fala. Não respira. Não pensa. Ficas aí quietinha. Se quiseres, até podes morrer. Mas nem penses em mover um segundo. – ordenou com um cara maléfica, o que realmente me assustou.

- Certo. – fiz continência.

- O que eu disse? – perguntou com a aquela cara ainda colocada.

- Disseste para eu… Oops. – calei quando a sua cara ficou ainda mais assustadora como isso fosse possível.

- Hum. Acho bem. – dirigiu-se á porta e saiu, mas mesmo antes mesmo de a fechar, enfiou a sua cabeça para dentro do meu quarto. – Estou de olho em ti. – e saiu.

Fiquei quieta como ela mandou. Vaguei os meus olhos pelo meu quarto á procura de uma distracção. Ainda me estava a perguntar o porquê de Alice ter me pedido – pedido, não. – ordenado, para eu ficar no meu quarto. Até que…

- Olá Edward. Ela está no seu quarto vou chama-la. – consegui ouvir a voz de Alice da sala. E novamente, o nervosismo já esquecido voltou a invadir-me.

Alice entrou no meu quarto, novamente, com uma expressão mais amigável.

- O Edward está á tua espera. – disse-me com a voz suave.

- Ok. – disse num fio de voz. Levantei-me da cama e dirigi-me para a porta, enquanto tentava controlar a respiração. Consegui ainda ouvir os risinhos de Alice atrás de mim. Até que tudo foi ofuscado por ele.

Edward conversava descontraidamente com Maggie. Ele estava… divinal. Um deus grego. Vestido por uma camisola preta e por umas calças igualmente preta, o objecto da minha primeira paixão arrancava suspiros por onde passasse.

Ele virou o rosto para mim e sorriu. Aqueles sorrisos _Marca Edward_. Eu também sorri enquanto falava comigo mesma: _Isto não é um encontro, ele só te vai ensinar uma música. Não é encontro. Não é um encontro. _

- Olá Bella. Estás muito bonita. – cumprimentou-me com a sua voz musical. _O que é que nós íamos fazer mesmo? Hum.. Ah! Aula, isso._

- O-obrigada. Também não estás nada mal. – respondi tentando mandar o ar de descontraída, o que era totalmente impossível. Depois é que reparei que Maggie e Alice encaravam-nos. Eu tinha que fugir dali antes que aquilo ficasse mais embaraçoso. – Vamos?

- Claro. – respondeu.

Maggie caminhou até a porta e sussurrou.

- Diverte-te.

***

O meu coração palpitava de felicidade ao vê-lo. Tinha tanta dedicação, tanta paixão, via-se bem que ele tinha nascido para aquilo. Eu estava sentada ao lado dele, no banquinho do piano. Edward estava concentrado a tocar nele e eu concentra-la a admira-lo.

_Existe ser mais perfeito?_

_Não, não existe. _

- É a tua vez. – disse de repente tirando dos meus pensamentos.

- Ah.. Minha vez… ? – perguntei confusa.

- Piano. – respondeu sorrindo.

- Ah sim. – disse embaraçada. Ele riu-se.

Então repentinamente, ele pegou nas minhas mãos. Eu, encarei-o confusa quando ele me tranquilizou com um pequeno sorriso. As suas mãos eram tão macias, que eu tive que fazer esforço enorme para não suspirar.

Ele movimentou as minhas pelo piano, como eu tivesse a tocar sozinha. Eu não estava a tomar atenção a música que estava a ser tocada, nem nada ao nosso redor. Eu só estava fixa nele. No quanto ele era lindo, carinhoso e maravilhoso. Simplesmente, um deus.

Ele sentiu o meu olhar e virou-se para mim. Sorriu quando viu que eu estava colada nele com o olhar. Não encarei os seus olhos, apenas a sua boca perfeita.

- Tenho alguma coisa nos dentes? – perguntou divertido.

Eu abanei a cabeça tentando sair do transe.

- N-n-não. – gaguejei e baixei a cabeça e fixei-me no piano calada. As minhas mãos ainda estavam nas deles. O seu polegar fazia carícias na minha palma. Ficamos assim em silêncio. Eu a olhar para o piano, e a sentir seu olhar em mim.

- Bella. – chamou-me com a sua voz suave que mais parecia uma melodia. _Foco Bella, foco._

Eu não me atrevi a subir o olhar. Ele tirou uma das suas mãos das minhas. Senti os seus dedos de pianista tocarem-me no queixo e fazer-me subir a cabeça. Fixei os meus olhos em outro sitio, que não fosse a sua face.

- Bella. – chamou-me mais uma vez.

Não sei de onde arranjei a coragem, mas subi os meus olhos e encarei-os seus. O verde que pintava os seus olhos brilhava de tal forma que pensei que ele tivesse colado uns quantos diamantes antes de me vir buscar.

Os seus olhos oscilavam entre os meus lábios entreabertos e os meus olhos. Edward subiu as suas mãos para o meu rosto e afagou-o entre elas.

Lentamente, foi cortando a distância que havia entre os nossos rostos. Quando senti o seu nariz a roçar na minha bochecha, a minha respiração acelerou. Eu mantinha os meus olhos abertos, enquanto ele os tinha fechado.

O meu coração começou a bater mais rapidamente quando os seus olhos lábios roçaram nos meus, suavemente.

Edward aumentou a pressão com que os seus lábios encostavam nos meus. Cerrei os meus olhos e as minhas mãos subiram para o seu cabelo, puxando-o mais para mim. Ele desceu as mãos da minha face e abraçou-me pela cintura.

_Ai, que maravilha! Eu, não me lembro do meu nome, estou a beijar o maravilhoso Edward deus grego Cullen._

Ele separou-os nossos lábios e ficamos apenas com as testas coladas e com o nariz a roçar um no outro. As suas mãos traçavam desenhos no meu rosto, enquanto as minhas faziam o mesmo no seu.

Depois de alguns minutos assim, ele deu-me um suave beijo e afastou-se. Percebi então que estava sentada em cima dele e corei intensamente. Ele soltou uma gargalhada quando reparou que eu estava envergonhada.

Saí do seu colo e sentei-me no banco ruborizada. _Óptimo, Bella! Ele vai achar que és fácil e vai deixar de falar contigo. Precisas de sair daí, antes que faças mais alguma asneira._

- Er… Eu vou indo. – disse levantando-me do banquinho. Ele olhou-me com decepção.

- Já vais? Mas ainda agora chegaste? – perguntou-me encarando-me nos olhos. Desviei o olhar para tentar parecer coerente. Olhei no meu relógio e vi que já estava ali á 2 horas.

- É. Parece, não é? Mas eu tenho que ir. – insisti deliciando-me com a sua relutância em eu ir embora. Virei-lhe as costas e comecei a andar em direcção á porta. Ouvi passos atrás de mim e uma mão agarrar-me o braço, fazendo-me virar e encarar o seus olhos ocre.

- Deixa-me pelo menos levar-te. – abri a boca para protestar – Eu trouxe-te. É justo, eu levar-te. – insistiu olhando profundamente nos meus olhos, fazendo-me corar outra vez. Eu apenas assenti e ele acompanhou-me para o exterior.

A viagem foi em silêncio. Conversávamos apenas pelo olhar que ás vezes cruzávamos. Eu tentava manter o meu olhar colada na janela, mas era difícil não virar quando sentia o seu em mim.

Ele estacionou o carro quando chegamos a onde eu demorava. Ele saiu do carro e abriu-me o carro, o que fez com que eu sorrisse. Saí e fiquei parada a encarar o chão, enquanto sentia o seu olhar em mim.

Respirei fundo tentado ganhando coragem e encarei-o.

- Eu gostei da aula. – corei quando percebi que ele podia perceber_ um segundo sentido._ Mas logo tentei explicar – Agora já sei tocar. – _Que idiota Bella!_ Ele apenas assentiu com um leve sorriso nos lábios. – Então… Tchau.

Aproximei-me dele com a intenção de beijar a sua bochecha. Quando já estava mesmo próxima, ele virou o seu rosto e beijou-me nos lábios. Eu não me movi, fiquei surpresa. Ele pegou no meu rosto e aprofundou o beijo. E eu, prontamente, correspondi.

_Ai mãezinha._ Eu parecia uma criança no Natal. Internamente, eu estava aos pulinhos de tanta felicidade.

Ele afastou-se com um sorriso rasgado e apenas sussurrou um " Até Amanhã ".

Fiquei na porta do prédio, até ver o Volvo reluzente desaparecer ao fundo da rua. Subi as escadas a correr e entrei no apartamento.

Alice e Maggie estavam sentadas na sala a ver televisão. Olharam para mim, quando entrei. E eu como estava tola de felicidade comecei a cantar que nem uma idiota.

- Mamma Mia! Here go again! Mamma! I can't resist you! – eu gritava mais que cantava enquanto fazia que mexia num caldeirão.

Alice e Maggie entreolharam-se e começaram-se a rir da minha cena ridícula. Eu estava tão feliz que até ignorei.

Eu só gostava que essa felicidade durasse. Mag e Alice juntaram-se a mim e começamos a cantar e dançar juntas.

Parecíamos umas fugitivas do manicómio mas estávamos felizes.

_Eu estava feliz, como nunca estive. Eu estava apaixonada, como nunca pensaria que estaria._

_

* * *

_

_E então? O que acharam do primeiro beijo de Edward e Bella? Meloso demais? Ridiculo demais? Deveria ter sido mais profundo e terem sexo ali mesmo? kkkk Qualquer coisa, falem._

_Beijos,_

_MackieCullen.  
_


	13. Chapter 13

Heey ;b Desculpem pela demora. Mas finalmente postei. :B

Ah, vou deixar aqui o pequeno resumo da minha nova fic, eu ainda não a postei. Mas já tenho o capitulo 6 pronto. :D

Ela vai chamar-se **_Declara-vos Mulher & Mulher_**. Eu queria escrever uma comédia romántica, mas eu descobri que não tenho piada nenhuma. Mas já mostrei a uma amiga e ela diz que a ideia está hilária.

_**Resumo**_:

Bella Swan está a caminho dos seus 18 anos, e a sua melhor amiga Alice Cullen não deixa esta passar. Alice decide que amiga não precisa de uma festa familiar, mas sim de algo bastante diferente. Bella, Alice, Rose, Jéssica e Angela partem para Las Vegas e ficam lá durante uma semana. Mas, quando Alice e Bella acordam no ultimo dia descobrem algo que vai-lhes mudar o resto da vida.

Eu sei que o resumo está uma porcaria. :x Ainda sou capaz de fazer uma mudançazinhas, mas a ideia está ali.

* * *

Agradecimentos:

**Mocho Azul** (podes ter a certeza que vou aprofundar as coisinhas (A) ) ; **Sunshine** ; **LahVial** ; **Marydf Evans Cullen** (fico feliz que tenhas achado que ficou romántico, eu tinha muito medo que ficasse uma coisa melosa rsrsrs); **Illuminati's Guard** ; **JealousKills **(LOL. Obrigada. Sabes, eu sou uma rejeitada da sociedade ;_; Eu tive mesmo de me segurar para não por um lemoon com eles os dois e o piano ;D Sobre a fic, fica aí o resumo em cima. E sobre os exames, eu achei fácil, mas os profs disseram que havia muitas ratoreias lá nos exames, principalmente do de Português. ;l ); **Suu** ; alekamasenhp (Bem-vinda ;D) ; **Ise Cullen**.

* * *

_Espero que gostem e Boa leitura._

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

_Dedicado á JealousKills. (não me esqueçi, aha ;b)_

_Eu ainda pensava que tudo não passava de um sonho._

Os seus lábios macios a tocarem nos meus. A sua língua a roçar na minha. Os seus braços a agarrem-me e a prensarem seu corpo no meu. Sim, era tudo um sonho.

Depois daquela crise que eu tive e começar a cantar "Mamma Mia" e fui para o meu quarto. Tentei adormecer logo para Alice não me vir chatear com todas as suas perguntas.

E agora, pela primeira vez na minha vida, acordei com um sorriso nos lábios. _Eu estava feliz_. Muito feliz, para dizer a verdade. Eu não só tinha dado o meu primeiro beijo, como também tinha sido com o rapaz que eu gostava – leia-se _Edward Cullen_.

Levantei-me da cama, corri para o meu banheiro, onde tomei um banho refrescante. Vesti cores claras para que pudessem representar o meu estado de espírito. Peguei numa blusa verde clara e umas calças brancas justas. Penteei o meu cabelo molhado e saí do meu quarto.

Entrei na cozinha, onde estava Maggie a preparar o pequeno-almoço.

- Bom dia, flor do dia! – gritei quando me aproximei dela fazendo Maggie pular de susto.

- Que susto! – resmungou e eu ri-me. Virou-se para mim e mirou-me de cima abaixo – Quanta felicidade. O que aconteceu ontem? – acrescentou enquanto me observava a pegar num copo de sumo.

- Nada de especial. – _Oh, não. Vai começar o questionário. _– A Alice? – perguntei tentando mudar de assunto, enquanto me sentava numa cadeira.

- Está a dormir. – pegou num prato de panquecas e colocou-o na mesa.

- Panquecas? – perguntei surpresa. _Que luxo_, pensei.

- Sim. Não és só tu que está feliz. E hoje, deu-me um apetite de comer panquecas, portanto. – explicou-se.

- Uau.

- É. Mas não me enganas. – olhei para ela confusa – O que aconteceu ontem? – continuou.

- O Edward ensinou-me a tocar uma música. – respondi prontamente. Não era mentira, mas também não estava a contar toda a verdade.

- Então, deixa-me ver se percebi. Chegaste a casa, toda feliz, começaste a cantar "Mamma Mia" enquanto dançavas que nem uma louca. E agora dizes-me que isso foi só porque ele ensinou-te uma música? – perguntou e eu apenas assenti. Encarou-me com uma sobrancelha levantada e eu engoli a seco.

- Ok, ok, ok! – suspirei – _OEdwardbeijou-me_. – sussurrei e falei rapidamente.

- O quê? – perguntou-me.

- OEdwardbeijou-me. – repeti da mesma forma, tirando o vermelho das minhas bochechas, que agora deveria estar mais intenso.

- Bella. Fala mais devagar, eu não consigo perceber. – disse-me e eu suspirei. Respirei fundo antes de dizer aquelas três palavrinhas lentamente.

- O Edward beijou-a! – gritou Alice atrás de mim. Eu assustei-me e quase caí da cadeira. – Eu sabia! Eu sabia! - continuou agora aos pulos.

- Beijou-te onde? – perguntou Maggie com a testa franzida.

Eu e Alice encaramos Mag, incrédulas. Não dissemos nada, apenas ficamos a encara-la.

- Ah, na boca. – disse descontraída depois de um momento de reflexão. – Espera aí. Na boca?! – quase gritou desta vez e eu e Alice começamos a rir.

- Sim, na boca. – confirmou Alice.

- O Edward? – perguntou Maggie ainda incrédula. – Uau, que sorte.

- Ok, vamos parar de falar de mim, sim? – perguntei.

- Não! – exclamaram as duas ao mesmo tempo. Em qualquer altura, eu teria rido. Mas não nesta, quando sou eu que está a ser humilhada.

- Detalhes, detalhes. – exigiu Alice enquanto me olhava ansiosa pelas minhas respostas.

- Foi bom. – disse-lhes e elas olharam-me com as sobrancelhas erguidas. – Ok, ok. – rendi-me – Foi óptimo. Foi mágico. Céus… Ele, ele… - disse e fui perdendo a voz enquanto me lembrava.

- Ai, estou tão feliz por ti, _cherry_. – disse Alice enquanto me abraçava.

- _Love in the air, pixel_. – suspirei.

*

Mag parou o carro no estacionamento da Universidade. Despedimo-nos de Mag e caminhamos até a entrada, até que deparo-me com um deus grego encostado á parede e olhar para o chão á sua frente.

Ele era tão lindo, tão perfeito. Um verdadeiro deus. Que até me custava acreditar que eu tinha sido beijada por ele. Não fazia sentido, não na minha realidade. Eu, a rapariga fugitiva da cidade pequena encontra o seu príncipe encantado numa cidade grande. Com tantas raparigas, com tantas loiras, mais bonita do que eu e com muito mais silicone, _porquê eu_?

As suas esmeraldas encontraram os meus olhos e um sorriso _Marca Edward_ brotou dos seus lábios. Sinceramente eu acho que os sorrisos _Marca Edward_ podiam criar uma associação com os hospitais. Sempre que vejo um sorriso _Marca Edward_, as pernas tremem e eu tenho indícios de desmaio. Seria bom para o negócio, certo?

Ele aproximou-se de mim ainda com o seu sorriso. Eu queria mandar as dúvidas que assombravam a minha cabeça ir para o… Mas eu não podia. Como eu disse, não fazia sentido um ser tão perfeito ficar_ "coiso"_ (coiso, porque acho que apaixonado ele não estava por mim, ou mesmo encantado) por mim.

Ele de certo que iria dizer que tinha sido tudo um erro, e que preferia…

Espera aí, ele está a beijar-me? Mas e o arrependimento? _Bella, sua idiota, o rapaz está a beijar-te, acorda para vida e corresponde!_ Gritou a minha consciência.

Saí do meu raciocínio e correspondi ao beijo. Ele afastou-se de mim ainda com aquele sorriso.

- Olá. – disse com a sua voz aveludada.

- Olá. – respondi num fio de voz. As minhas bochechas queimavam. Ele sorriu perante o meu constrangimento e agarrou-me a mão e puxou-me pelo corredor.

_Oh Yeah, bitchies! Ele está de mãos dadas comigo! _Gritei em pensamento, quando os estudantes, ou melhor, as estudantes encararam-nos confusas por eu estar de mão dadas com o Edward Deus Grego Cullen.

Tânia passou por nós e fulminou-me com os olhos. Eu estremeci e aproximei-me de Edward.

- Então… Dormiste bem? – perguntou-me.

- Sim e tu? – respondi pensado que dormiria melhor com a sua companhia.

- Também. – respondeu-me com um sorriso.

Perguntava-me se ele estava apenas a puxar assunto ou se estava mesmo preocupado com a minha noite. Bem, se ele estava a puxar assunto, eu podia dar-lhe outro assunto á aquela boca, um assim sem falar e com… _Foco, Bella!_

Caminhamos juntos, de mãos dadas, até á sala de aula de piano. Eu ia soltar-lhe a mão e ir para o piano, onde eu costumava ficar, mas ele puxou-me para o seu estava.

Sentei-me ao seu lado, ele olhou-me com um sorriso e começou a tocar uma melodia que me era desconhecida. (N/A: h t t p : / / www. youtube .com/ watch?v=9qUM9k1A1nU )

Os meus olhos seguiam o movimento dos seus dedos. Eu perdia-me nas notas da música. Era uma melodia tão doce. Mas o estranho é que nunca a tinha ouvido e já estava apaixonada por ela.

- Gostas? – perguntou-me a sua voz aveludada com um lindo sorriso quando a melodia acabou.

- É linda. – respondi ainda boquiaberta.

- É tua. – disse-me encarando-me nos olhos com uma intensidade esquisita que fez um arrepio atravessar todo o meu corpo. – Ou melhor, é minha e inspirada em ti. – acrescentou enquanto eu estava em estado de choque.

- É-é… Obrigada. – sussurrei. Ele sorriu e deu-me um suave beijo nos lábios.

Ouvimos alguém a limpar a garganta e afastamo-nos rapidamente.

- Sessões de afecto são lá fora meninos. – avisou-nos o professor. Edward comprimiu os lábios para conter o riso e eu corei que nem um tomate. Levantei-me e fui para o meu sítio.

A aula correu normalmente, tirando os olhares que ás vezes eram me dirigidos por Edward.

* * *

Depois de todas as aulas e de todos os beijos que foram-me roubados por Edward, durante os pequenos intervalos, eu ia em direcção ao refeitório. Quando fui bruscamente puxada por alguém e levada para um canto.

Encarei irritada o meu _raptor_. Ou melhor, raptora. _Tânia_.

Ela encarava-me com uma mistura de sentimentos presentes nos seus olhos azuis. Raiva e … _preocupação_? Eu fiquei calada e imóvel, á espera que ela abrisse a boca. Eu sabia que ela não andava nada feliz com o que se passava comigo e com Edward.

- Antes de tudo… - sussurrou – O que se sentes por ele? – continuou.

- Eu gosto dele. _Muito_. – não usei a palavra "apaixonada", mesmo isso sendo verdade, apenas por que eu tinha a certeza que ela iria chamar-me de louca.

Ela suspirou e soltou-me o braço.

- Ok. – sussurrou novamente. _Ok? Como assim "ok"? Onde é que estava a raiva e o ciúme? Porque é que ela ainda não disse "eu sou melhor que tu"?_

- Ok? – perguntei. E ela encarou-me com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, o que me confundiu mais.

- Eu sei que deves estar a pensar que eu sou uma louca. Mas o Edward é como irmão para mim. Nós damo-nos como irmãos. Eu gosto muito dele. E quando te vi com ele, pensei que estivesses apenas aproveitar-te dele. Mas já que dizes que gostas dele… - explicou-me.

Eu estava atónica. _Irmãos_? _Oi?_

- Ele também gosta muito de ti, sabes. – murmurou – Fico feliz por vocês. E desculpa se te magoei. – continuou encarando o meu braço.

- Oh, tudo bem.

- Bem… Amigas? – perguntou-me sorridente enquanto me estendia a mão – Nós as duas queremos a felicidade dele. Acho que podemos criar uma equipa. – explicou quando eu me mostrei hesitante. Eu sorri e apertei-lhe a mão.

- Amigas. – afirmei e ela abriu um enorme sorriso. Voltamos a caminhar lado a lado em direcção ao refeitório.

- Então, vocês namoram? – perguntou-me curiosa.

- Não. – respondi triste por não poder que "sim".

- Não? Porquê? – voltou-me a perguntar agora confusa.

- Não sei.

- Oh, não ligues. Ele deve estar a pensar que não queres relacionamentos. Mas eu falo com ele. – explicou-me com um sorriso. Eu, diante daquela simpatia toda, retribui o sorriso.

Quando entramos no refeitório, virei-me em direcção a mesa habitual onde me sentada, mas Tânia agarrou-me a mão e levou-me a sua mesa, onde por acaso estava Edward. Eu sentei-me ao lado dele, ele sorriu-me e pegou na minha mão. Sorri também e olhei para minha antiga mesa, onde estava Alice a encarar-me surpresa. Acenei para ela vir ter comigo e ela prontamente obedeceu. Quando chegou sentou-se ao lado de Jasper.

Edward parecia realmente feliz por eu dar-me bem com a sua melhor amiga, Tânia. Eu olhei-a e reparei que estava a encarar-nos com um pequeno sorriso. Quando se apercebeu que também estava a olhar, lançou-me um sorriso e começou a conversar com Rosalie.

E diante aquilo tudo, a expressão "_As aparências enganam_" atravessou-me o espírito.


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

N/A: Explicações no fim do capitulo. Por favor, dêem uma vista de olhos

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

Muito assustada.

Definitivamente muito assustada. Eu não sabia se iria fugir, gritar ou cavar um buraco no chão, quando entrei no meu quarto e encarei a minha cama.

- Alice, o que é isto? – gritei. Não demorou muito para Alice aparecer pela porta.

- O que… - começou a falar, mas olhou para minha cama e calou-se – Oh, isso.

- Sim, isso. – repeti – Sim… Mas na verdade, o que… é isso?! – gritei a ultima parte.

- Isso são roupas. Roupas para o … - engoliu a seco – Para o… Tu sabes.

- Quem? – perguntei-lhe.

- Maggie. Ela trouxe-nos isso. Diz que assim, já vamos "equipadas". – respondeu-me. Olhei de volta para a minha cama e encarei uns calções todos recortados e rotos, cheios de buracos; uma t-shirt – quer dizer, era uma t-shirt, antes de a terem… _violentado_? – toda rota, como os calções, cheia de rabisco de canetas e marcadores; meias que deixavam alguns dedos de fora, de diferentes cores, uma meia amarelo vivo e outra verde igualmente vivo – _combinam, né?-_ e umas havaianas.

_Oh, não. _

Mas o pesadelo não terminava por ali. Porque no chão, encostadas á cama, estavam dezenas de latas de cereja e sumo vazias e também garrafas de plástico vazias.

_Oh céus, onde é que eu fui me meter?_

- Ahm… - limpei a garganta – Alice? – virei para ela, mas ela já não lá estava. Sentei na cama aterrorizada – também não é para menos. Experimentem sair assim á rua, e verão. – e encarei a roupa. Um som do telemóvel chamou-me atenção e percebi que era o meu. Olhei para o ecrã e sorri.

- Alô? – perguntei.

- Bom Dia. – ouvi uma voz aveludada do outro lado.

- Só se for para ti. – resmunguei.

- Oh… Já sei. Eu também passei por isso, e sabes… - disse-me, de certeza que diria que ia correr bem, mas ainda continuava assustada – Foi horrível. – _Uau, obrigada pelas palavrinhas de animação._ Ouvi a rir-se do outro lado.

- Obrigada pelas palavras animadoras. –ironizei. – E não tem graça. – ele parou de rir.

- Vá lá, não é assim tão mal.

- Pois não, é horrível.

- Sim, tens razão. – concordou comigo.

- Edward. – repreendi-o e ele riu-se. - Não tem graça. – repeti mas desta vez ele continuou a rir-se. – E tu, como é que vais vestido?

- Não vou fazer figuras tristes como tu. Podes ter a certeza. – disse-me.

- Obrigadinha. – ele voltou a rir-se. – Estamos muito animados, hoje, ou é só impressão minha?

- Claro que estamos animados. Só de imaginar, tu a chamares-me de _mestre_ já anima o meu dia.

Arregalei os olhos.

- Eu vou ter que te chamar de… _mestre_?

- Sim… E podes, começar agora… – disse-me num tom risonho.

- Tchau Edward. – dei um ponto final logo.

- Mas…

- Tchau. – e desliguei.

Suspiro. Levantei da cama e encarei novamente as roupas, ou melhor, os trapos. Não conseguia perceber porque tinham demorado tanto a fazer as praxes. _Devia fazer parte da tortura._

Peguei nas roupas e guardei numa mochila. Eu não podia ter grande sentido de moda, mas também não queria fazer figura de parva daqui até á universidade.

-

Quando cheguei á universidade, novamente assustei-me. Aquilo estava um alvoroço. Nem preciso dizer porquê. Muita gente estava de joelhos no chão vestida com roupas parecidas com as que eu trazia na mochila.

Avistei Edward ao longe e parei de engoli a seco.

Abaixei-me e tentei passar despercebida por entre os carros, para ele não me ver.

Caminhei anda curvada por várias pessoas, que me olham como eu tivesse duas cabeças, mas ignorei. Eu tinha que sair dali, antes de…

- Bella. – ouvi o meu nome. Parei instantaneamente e levantei-me. Quando reconheci a voz, comecei a caminhar mais rápido_. Nãão_! Gritava a minha mente.

Senti uma mão a tocar no braço e puxar-me, fazendo-me assim parar.

- Bella! – ouvi a voz gritar em repreensão. Virei-me com um sorriso amarelo.

- Edward, há quanto tempo. – ironizei. Ele suspirou.

- Estavas a fugir? – perguntou-me com o sobrolho franzido.

- Não! – quase gritei enquanto colocava a mão no peito, a fingir-me chocada – Claro que não. Ora esta. Eu estava… estava – _Estava… ? – _Estava …a passear. Sim, a passear. Eu acho que não conheço muito bem Julliard e portanto…

- Pois… Eu vou fingir que acredito. – disse-me enquanto olhava-me com uma sobrancelha levantada. – Mas bem, porque não estás vestida? – perguntou-me quando percebeu as minhas roupas.

- Porque não estou despida, queres tu dizer. – observei sarcasticamente. – Eu vou….

- Bella! – fui interrompida por Alice. – Bella… - repetiu ofegante – Vamos, nós temos que nos "vestir". – explicou-me fazendo o gesto de " com os dois dedos. – Ou despir. – acrescentou enquanto me puxava para ir com ela.

- Sim, vamos. – respondi prontamente.

- Espera. – disse Edward de repente. – Falta algo. – acrescentou.

- O qu… ? – quase perguntei confusa. Porque quando estava a pensar acabar a frase os lábios de Edward tocaram nos meus.

Alice limpou a garganta.

- Vamos? – perguntou sorrindo amarelo.

- Hum? – eu ainda estava atordoada – Ah! Sim, vamos. Até já, Edward. – despedi-me.

Corremos até a casa de banho, sem eu perceber a pressa, mas ignorei.

Vestimo-nos atrapalhadamente, porque enquanto eu vestia a camisola metia a cabeça ou braços nos buracos que a t-shirt tinha, em vez dos lugares normais. E isso, também aconteceu com as calças.

Encarei, por fim, as latas no fundo da minha mochila, voltei o olhar para Alice, que também olhava as latas, mas as dela, que estavam na sua mão.

- Vamos ter mesmo que colocar essa… porcaria? – perguntei em dúvida.

- Sim. Vamos. – respondeu-me Alice – E mesmo que inventássemos que tínhamos deitado isto ao lixo, isso seria só uma desculpa para eles beberem cerveja. E depois entregavam-nos as latas.

- Pois. – percebi que ela tinha razão. Não havia maneira de fugir.

Saímos da casa de banho envergonhadas com a figura que estávamos a fazer. Acho que Alice estava pior do que eu. Ela era viciada em roupas.

Edward encarou-me com um sorriso recheado de malícia.

E eu rezei para um buraco abrir-se um chão.

* * *

N/A: Eu peço imensas desculpas pela enorme demora. Eu acho que não postava aqui há quase um mês. :x

Eu juro que não esqueci a fic, o meu problema foi: bloqueio. Esta ultimas semanas tem sido um pouco complicadas. Também como eu falei, acho que em Emergency, eu bati com o nariz na porta x_x

Eu não acho que este foi um dos melhores capitulos, eu não gostei sério. :x Acho que está muito... vazio. É só uma impressão. Mas espero, que vocês gostem ou então digam o que acharam. Apesar de pequeno, foi um capitulo muito dificil de eu escrever, já que eu estava com o bloqueio, e não saia nada direito. Todos os dias, eu abria a pagina do Word e não saia nada. Mas aqui está.

**AVISO, NOVA FIC !**

É, tem nova fic. Ela chama-se _**Declaro-vos Mulher & Mulher**_.

E trata-se da minha tentativa de fazer piada - nem preciso dizer, que está fracassada. Mas passem por lá.

Se quiser.. Meu perfil ;b

* * *

_Agradecimentos ( e muitas desculpas também :x):_

**Alekamasenhp ; Marydf Evans Cullen ; Mary P. Candles Maine ; JeaulousKills ; Anita Masen Cullen ; Ise Cullen** - _calma, mulher. Ai está_. _kkkk_; **Suu**.

Ah! O próximo capitulo está quase pronto, por isso não vou demorar muito. Aliás, foi algo estranho. Este ainda só tinha uma pagina, e o proximo já tinha quase três. kkk '


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

_Publicidade: _

- - - **Emergency** (Drama, Romance) - _se ainda não leu, do que está a espera?_

- - - **Declaro-vos Mulher & Mulher** (Humor - _penso eu de que... _, Romance.) - _nova fic :O_

Se quiserem, meu perfil. *-*

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

Tudo estava bem.

Era difícil de acreditar que a minha vida ia de vento em pouca.

Fiquei próxima de Tânia, a minha relação com Alice e Maggie estava cada vez mais forte, tinha dado um empurrãozinho a Emmet para sair com Rosalie, falava com os meus pais semanalmente e a minha vida académica estava óptima. Excluindo o raio da praxe.

Edward fez-me passar de maluca em frente a todos. Quer dizer, todos os caloiros estavam a ser humilhados, mas eu estava a ser pelo meu próprio namorado. _E não vou relatar o que acontecer, vocês já fazem uma pequena ideia._

E sim. Por fim, Edward tinha-me pedido em namoro. _Finalmente_.

Sim, tudo estava demasiado bom para ser verdade.

Sorri para o meu reflexo no espelho. Ultimamente, o sorriso andava sempre estampado no meu rosto. Não só por essas razões, mas também por sentir-me bem comigo própria.

Bem, eu não me achava nada bonita, mas eu devia ter algo especial. Tinha que ter. Para Edward gostar de mim.

_O problema?_

Eu olhava e olhava, e bom, não via nada que já não tivesse acostumado a ver durante a minha vida inteira.

- Bella, estás pronta? – ouvi a voz de Alice do outro lado da porta do meu quarto.

Olhei-me outra vez.

Caminha manga três quartos azul – sem nódoas_, check_; colete preto – _check_; calças justas pretas – não descosidas no… _vocês sabem_. E por fim, All Stars pretas com alguns desenhos azuis – _check_.

O cabelo estava razoável, o rosto deixei natural, não estava com paciência para me maquilhar.

- Já! – respondi. Peguei no telemóvel, coloquei-o no bolso das calças e saí do meu quarto.

Caminhei até á sozinha, onde estava Alice a beber um copo de água. Sentei-me em frente ao balcão.

Hoje, eu e Alice iríamos ao shopping com Tânia, Rosalie, Angela e mais uma rapariga que eu não conhecia. Haveria uma party na casa de Jasper, organizada pelo mesmo, e nós iríamos comprar roupa para o "evento".

-Entusiasmada? – perguntou-me

- Muito. – respondi irónica.

- Oh, vá lá. Vai ser uma tarde boa. E eu estou a morrer de curiosidade para conhecer a tal amiga de Tânia. – disse-me animada, como sempre.

- Pelo que Tânia me disse, essa sua amiga não é o cúmulo da inteligência. – disse divertida

- Eu também ouvi assim uma coisa. – comentou Alice em meio de risos.

Senti o meu telemóvel tremer no bolso da calças, peguei nele e vi que tinha recebido uma mensagem de Tânia.

- A Tânia está lá em baixo. – avisei Alice.

- Então, vamos. – respondeu-me.

Saímos as duas do apartamento e caminhamos em direcção ao carro de Tânia.

Tânia estava no lugar de motorista, e tinha outra loura ao seu lado. _Oh, não. Mais louras não!_

Entrámos nos bancos traseiros do carro e Tânia fez as apresentações.

- Olá meninas. Bella, Alice esta é a Lauren. Lauren, estas são Bella e Alice.

- Olá Lauren. - dissemos eu e Alice, em uníssono.

- Olá. – disse numa voz toda esganiçada que até me arrepiou.

Eu olhei para Alice, que também me olhou, e demos um risinho baixo.

Durante o percurso para o centro comercial, conversamos durante várias coisas, assuntos até que eram interessantes. Mas Lauren, metia-se na conversa e começava a falar de algo que não tinha nada a ver. Nós tentávamos controlar o riso, enquanto Tânia ficava envergonhada com a amiga. Ela era mesmo o cúmulo da inteligência.

Tânia estacionou o carro no estacionamento do shopping e saímos todas do carro.

Eu virei-me para Alice e pisquei-lhe o olho e ela sorriu-me divertida.

- Olha um pássaro morto a voar! – exclamei.

- Onde? Onde? – perguntou Lauren enquanto olhava para o céu.

Eu não aguentei e comecei a rir-me às gargalhadas acompanhada por Alice, enquanto Tânia tinha um sorriso sem graça e Lauren encarávamo-nos como tivéssemos duas cabeças.

- Onde está a piada? – perguntou Lauren.

- Nada, nada. Esquece. Vamos? – respondeu Tânia.

- Bora. – disse ofegante por causa do riso.

Entramos todas no shopping e seguimos para várias lojas de roupa.

Eu já estava enjoada de ver e vestir tanta roupa. Os meus calcanhares doíam muito e eu estava cansada.

Decide-me por fim, quer dizer, Alice decidiu por fim deixar-me com uma calças skinny, botas pretas, uma camisola que ia até um pouco acima do meio das coxas preta com detalhes vermelhos e para finalizar o look, um casaco vermelho.

Alice escolheu um vestido preto, justo até o meio das coxas, com borboletas brancas e com folhos em uma das mangas. Lauren vestiu um azul-bebé justo com um cinto debaixo do peito.

Já Tânia vestiu uns calções curtos castanhos-escuros e uma blusa bege.

Saímos do shopping e Tânia levou-nos a casa.

Eu e Alice subimos e quando entramos em casa, eu atirei-me para o sofá.

- Onde será que está a Mags? – perguntou Alice.

- Ela não está no quarto? – respondi-lhe com outra pergunta.

- Não.

- Que estranho. – disse-lhe. Levantei-me do sofá e levei as sacas com a roupa para o meu quarto.

Entrei , então, no quarto de Mags que estava vazio. Senti Alice atrás de mim, de certa a perguntar-se o que eu estaria a fazer.

- Não faz mal, nós coscuvilhar-mos um pouco, certo? – perguntei-lhe com um sorriso.

- Hum… Acho que não. – respondeu Alice com outro.

Abri-mos as várias gavetas da cómoda e das mesinhas ao lado da cama. A Maggie ia matar-nos quando descobrisse. Quando abri a primeira gaveta da cómoda, deparei-me com uma caixa vermelha em formato de coração com um papel em cima. _Isto não é o que estou a pensar_, pensei chocada.

- Alice. – chamei num fio de voz. Alice que estava ajoelhada em frente á pequena mesa que servia de apoio á cama, levantou-se e caminhou em minha direcção.

- Que é? – perguntou-me confusa. Eu apontei para a pequena caixa e Alice seguiu a direcção em que o meu dedo apontava.

- Isso não é o que estou a pensar. – repetiu as minhas palavras – Certo? – acrescentou.

Não respondi e apenas encolhi os ombros. Peguei na caixa, no papel e sentei-me na cama de Maggie. Alice seguiu-me e sentou-se ao meu lado. Antes de abrir o papel, olhei para Alice com um sorriso no rosto, ao qual ela retribuiu.

E então abri o papel.

" _Querida Maggie, adorei passar a tarde contigo. Estás sempre nos meus pensamentos. Espero repetir. _

_Beijos, Billy_ "

Encarei o papel, mais uns minutos, atónica.

- A Maggie anda a ter encontros? – perguntou-me Alice também no mesmo estado. Raciocinei um bocado e lembrei-me de tão felicidade de Maggie, das panquecas…

- É isso! – gritei assustando Alice.

- Isso o quê? – perguntou-me.

- A Mag está apaixonada. – constatei enquanto, punha uma mão no coração e piscava os olhos várias vezes, teatralmente.

- Isso é… Uau. Quem diria. – murmurou Alice.

- Sim… - sussurrei.

Ouvimos a porta a abrir e corremos logo para arrumar tudo. Durante essa correria, batemos várias vezes uma contra a outra, eu tropecei várias vezes. O quarto estava com todas a gavetas abertas e fechamo-las em segundos. Saímos do quarto de Maggie, rapidamente e corremos até o meu.

Logo que entramos, atiramo-nos para a cama para fingir que estávamos a conversar.

Não demorou muito até eu ouvir os passos de Maggie.

- Então, ele vira-se para mim e pergunta "Porquê?" e eu viro-me "Porquê o quê?" , e ele "Porquê?" e eu " Porquê o quê o quê?". – Alice tentou fingir uma conversa enquanto eu estava a tentar controlar o riso com tantos "Porquês".

- Olá meninas. – cumprimentou Maggie.

- Olá. – respondemos as duas ao mesmo tempo.

- Onde é que te meteste Mags? – perguntou Alice antes de piscar o olhos.

- Eu.. Eu, eu.. – Mags parecia atrapalhada com as palavras – Fui á lavandaria. E estava lá, prontos.

- Sim, a lavandaria. – repetiu Alice sorrindo divertidamente.

- E como foi o shopping? – perguntou Mags, tentando mudando de assunto.

- Horrível. – disse-lhe

- Maravilhoso. – disse Alice ao mesmo tempo que eu.

Alice olhou-me zangada.

- Ok. – disse Mag para logo nos deixar sozinhas.

Alice olhou para o seu relógio de pulso e depois voltou a encarar-me.

- Vamos começar a arranjar-nos. Ou melhor, vou arranjar-te.

Puff. Bella, a Barbie de Alice. Compre já na loja mais perto de si.

* * *

Olá. :D Vêem? Desta vez, não demorei tanto. Eu trouxe até cap aqui, na Emergency e na Declaro-vos Mulher & Mulher. As três seguidinhas.

Não há Edward neste cap - _chora_ - Mas há para o próximo cap - Que eu prometo que terá muitas surpresas.

Só digo uma coisa - _Bella + Edward + Cama :O_

Eu adoro escrever estas fics. *-* Amo, sério. Nunca desistiria, eu quero levar isto até ao fim.. Custe o que custar. :) Eu também me divertido a escrever outras fics, qe futuramente - eu penso - estarão postadas aqui.

Á pouco tempo, surgiu uma ideia bem louca para uma fic. Ela ainda está com o cap 2 pela metade.. Talvez eu poste logo :b

- _Testamento Off_ -

Agradecimentos _*O*_

_Marydf Evans Cullen ; Ise Cullen ; Sunshine ; Ary Cullen. _

Tem aqui meninas que deixam review todos os caps, sendo já leitoras habituais...

A elas, um enorme e especial obrigado. :)


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

Capitulo dedicado a **Mary P. Candles Maine**, **Sunshine** e **Marydf Evans Cullen**. Que me têm deixado review em cada capitulo.

_Obrigado pelo apoio. (: _

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

Voltei a encarar o relógio de pulso.

Faltavam poucos minutos para Edward vir-me buscar a mim e a Alice.

Seria a minha primeira _party_ e, sinceramente, estava tanto ansiosa quando receosa. Eu tinha uma pequena ideia dessas _festas_ e não preciso comentar que não me agradava nada.

Mas digam-me se alguém consegue recusar um pedido do meu namorado – _lindo_ – e que me olhava com os olhinhos brilhantes. _Impossível_.

Aceitei com a promessa de que ele não sairia da minha beira um segundo sequer. Ele riu-se e ainda atreveu-se a chamar-me ridícula. _Homens_.

Ouvi a campainha a tocar e um sorriso invadiu o meu rosto sem pedir autorização. _Edward_.

Corri para a porta e abri-a deixando-me visualizar um _Edward Cullen_ de jeans escuros, um casaco preto e uma t-shirt simples branca. E a frase de Paris Hilton passou pela minha cabeça: _That's hot_!

- Olá. – cumprimentou-me.

- Oi. – respondi envergonhada porque ele deitava uma olhar de cobiça pelo meu corpo.

- Estás linda. – elogiou-me e eu apenas assenti ainda envergonhada. Sim, eu assenti. Ridícula, eu sei.

- Vocês parecem que se estão a conhecer agora. Credo, beijem-se. – ouvi a voz _irritant_e de Alice atrás de mim.

Claro que eu corei e Edward abriu um sorriso divertido. _Seria tão interessante vê-lo corar, pelo menos uma vez na vida._

Virei-me para trás e fulminei-a com os olhos, enquanto ela deu-me um sorriso cheio de dentes e passou pela porta.

Ele aproximou-se de mim, abraçou-me pela cintura e juntou os seus lábios aos meus. Como por magia, todo aquele medo e insegurança fugiram e deu lugar a um sentimento de paixão e eu correspondi o beijo.

Ele afastou-se de mim com um lindo sorriso e deu-me a mão, puxando-me em seguida para fora da porta.

***

Edward estacionou o Volto prateado perto duma casa bonita. Saímos todos do carro e entramos na casa. Jasper veio logo cumprimentar-nos e raptou Alice. Edward puxou-me para dentro da festa e disse que íamos buscar algo para beber. O meu percurso era dificultado pelo monte de pessoas que estavam ali, aquela casa estava a abarrotar. Não me lembrava de ver tanta gente assim em Julliard.

Quando chegamos perto duma replica de um bar, Edward olhou-me temeroso o que eu realmente não entendi.

- Er… Bella? – começou.

- Sim… ? – perguntei confusa.

- Aqui... er...só tem bebidas alcoólicas. Tu bebes? – questionou-me ainda receoso.

- Oh. – eu já devia contar com isso. Mas eu realmente estava com sede. Olha, dane-se. – Bebo.

- Não há problema? – voltou-me a perguntar um pouco surpreso com a minha resposta.

- Está descansado. – respondi confiante. Mas eu sabia que aquilo ia dar asneira. Edward virou-se novamente para o bar e pegou numa garrafa com um líquido transparente, serviu dois copos e depois deu-me um deles.

Peguei no copo com medo e fiquei a encara-lo durante um tempo. Eu nunca tinha bebido álcool e tinha medo de ser muito fraca. Virei-o e a minha garganta ardeu como tudo. Edward percebeu a minha reacção e começou a gargalhar, quando reparei que a garrafa já ia a meio.

_Quantos copos ele já tinha bebido?_

Não permitindo o meu raciocínio continuar, Edward pegou-me na minha mão e puxou-me em direcção a um local onde estavam várias pessoas a dançar. Reconheci ao fundo, a amiga de Tânia – Lauren – a dançar agarrada a Tyler.

Edward agarrou-me pela cintura e começou a dançar. Não sei se foi pelo álcool mas senti-me mais solta e também comecei a dançar.

Estivemos durante muito tempo a dançar até que os meus pés começaram a doer e tive que ir-me sentar. Edward seguiu-me mas depois disse-me que ia ter com Jasper, eu apenas assenti. Logo, ralharia com ele por estar a quebrar a promessa.

Senti o lugar ao meu lado se afundar e olhei para a pessoa.

- Emmet?

- Olá Bella. – cumprimentou-me com aqueles seus enormes e calorosos sorrisos.

- Olá senhor ex-nerd-que-virou-sexy-e-esqueceu-da-Bella. – resmunguei fingindo-me zangada.

- Oh, desculpa. É só que a Rose tem exigido muita atenção. – desculpou-se.

- Hum, pois.

- Mas mudando de assunto, estou surpreso por te ver aqui. – disse-me.

- Não tanto quanto eu. – comentei e ouvi ele a rir-se.

- Estás-te a divertir? – questionou-me.

- Oh sim. Estava mais se soubesse onde estava o meu namorado. – voltei a resmungar.

- Hum.. Eu acho que o vi. Eu vou procura-lo, não saias daqui. – disse levantando-se.

- Como se os meus pés deixassem. – murmurei e vi Emmet desaparecer pela multidão. Lembrei-me então das horas e constatei que já eram 2 da manhã. _Ena, o tempo passa depressa. _

Também era normal. Estar a dançar agarradinha ao _sex symbol_ de Julliard, podia haver uma 3ª Guerra Mundial que eu não daria por nada.

Já tinha passado demasiado tempo e eu já estava a farta de esperar pela retorna de Emmet. Levantei aborrecida e um pouco tonta talvez por causa do álcool. Confirmando as minhas suspeitas que eu era realmente fraca quanto ao álcool.

Caminhei por várias pessoas, calcando alguns pés já que aquilo realmente estava apertado de tanta gente. Senti alguém a puxar o meu braço e encarei a pessoa.

- Onde te meteste? – perguntei-lhe.

- Fui ter com o Jasper. Mas quando voltei não estavas lá. – disse com um sorriso estranho.

- Sim, eu sei. Edward, estás bem? – questionei preocupada.

- Bêbado mas estou. – respondeu-me para logo soltar uma gargalhada.

- Podemos ir embora? – perguntei-lhe. Já estava farta de estar ali.

- Claro. Vamos. – e puxou-me em direcção á saída. Saímos da casa e finalmente pude respirar livremente.

Caminhamos juntos até ao carro, Edward ia em direcção do lugar do motorista quando me lembrei do seu estado.

- Er…Edward? – chamei-o.

- Sim?

- Não será melhor eu conduzir? – perguntei incerta. Pelo que eu sabia, Edward venerava o seu Volvo, dificilmente deixaria alguém conduzi-lo.

- Claro. – respondeu feliz. Só mesmo bêbado para ele me deixar conduzir.

Entrei no carro, pela do motorista e logo, Edward estava sentado ao meu lado. Liguei o carro e conduzi-o com cuidado pelas ruas de Nova Iorque. Eu não me lembrava muito bem onde ficava a casa de Edward apesar de já ter estado lá.

Decidi não arriscar porque poderia acabar por me perder, por isso conduzi até a minha casa. Ou a casa de Maggie. Ainda não me tinha habituado muito bem.

Quando parei o Volvo na garagem no lugar de visitante, sai dele e praticamente arrastei um Edward que não sabia em quantas andava.

Abri a porta com dificuldade, já que ele estava pendurado em mim, mas finalmente consegui. Depois é que me lembrei. _Onde é que ele vai ficar? _

Nós éramos namorados, talvez não houvesse problema de ele ficar no meu quarto. Com isso, voltei arrasta-lo agora em direcção ao meu quarto. Empurrei-lo para a minha cama e depois sentei-me ao seu lado.

Nunca tinha estado com um rapaz na minha cama. Ainda por cima com um Deus Grego. O facto de ter Edward na minha cama deixou-me com pensamentos nada inocentes e que me fizeram corar quando eu tomei consciência de que tinha imaginado.

Eu era virgem e queria perder com quem eu gostasse. Não havia dúvida que esse alguém era Edward, mas ainda não me sentia pronta. E voltei a corar. _Mas que raios Bella, o rapaz está completamente bêbado e tu a pensares absurdos com ele._

Ele friccionou os dois pés tirando assim as sapatilhas. Virou-se para mim e puxou-me para cima dele. Começou-me a beijar o pescoço e eu estremeci com o contacto. Afastei-me dele quando aqueles pensamentos voltaram a invadir a minha cabeça ouvindo um gemido dele em protesto.

Levantei-me da cama, peguei numa t-shirt qualquer e nuns calções e fui para a minha casa de banho trocar-me. Aproveitei para lavar os dentes e voltei para quarto, encontrando um Edward a dormir confortavelmente.

Desliguei a luz deixando apenas uma pouca luminosidade a iluminar o quarto vinda de uma luz de presença.

Caminhei até a minha cama, meti-me debaixo dos cobertores e fiz o mesmo com Edward. Ele voltou-me a puxar em encontro ao seu peito e eu adormeci assim, envolta no seu agradável calor.

***

Não havia nada melhor que dormir nos braços por quem estamos perdidamente apaixonados. Nunca tinha dormido uma noite tão bem. Foi um sono sem sonhos e muito agradável.

Deitada de lado, virada de frente para o peito de Edward, eu encarava a sua face adormecida. Reflectia em mim um sentimento de paz vê-lo assim tão confortável e vulnerável.

Passei os meus dedos pela sua bochecha e ouvi ele a suspirar. _Meu Edward. _

Ouvi batidas na porta de entrada do apartamento, mas ignorei enquanto ainda estava mergulhada na beleza do meu namorado, mas o barulho continuou.

Desisti de ignorar a pessoa que estava a bater á minha porta e levantei-me, afastando-me assim relutantemente dos braços de Edward.

Não me importei como estava o meu cabelo, a minha cara ou as minhas roupas, eu estava zangada com a pessoa que tinha-me tirado da cama.

Abri a porta já abrindo a boca para resmungar quando a minha voz falhou.

- Olá maninha. – cumprimentou-me a pessoa.

_Jéssica._

_

* * *

_

_Suspense..._

Ahaha. Eu falei que haveria uma cena de "**Edward+Bella+Cama**" e aí esta ela. O:

Desculpem pela demora é que o meu teclado "_brochou_" . Primeiro fiquei sem a tecla "?" , depois sem a "P" e a uns dias sem a "N".

E tipo, eu comprei um teclado. Só que o meu pc é um portatil.. Não sei estão imaginando. Eu tenho um teclado em cima do outro, fica meio estranho. rsrs

AAh, sobre capitulo.. _**Agora que o bicho vai pegar!**_ Ai pois vai ;D

Eu aposto que vocês já tinham esquecido da _Jéssica_. rsrsrs. É mas ela voltou das trevas profundas. O:

**Agradecimentos: **

_* chora * Só três reviews ? ;_; É por falta do Edward ? . Argh._

**Marydf Evans Cullen: **Edward voltou. :D Bêbado, mas voltou rsrs. Essa piada é do tempo dos meus avós, fico feliz que tenha gostado. (:

**Sunshine** _(obrigado duplo :O)_: Obrigadaa pelos elogios. Você não imagina o quanto isso dá animo. :b Ah, obrigado pelos dois revies. *-*

**Mary P. Candles Maine:** Fico feliz que tenha gostado (: Obrigada pelo review.

*

_Opa, opa.. O capitulo foi dedicado a estas três meninas, não porque só elas comentarem no capitulo anterior._

_Mas sim porque são leitoras fieis desta fic e eu agradeço - novamente - o vosso apoio. (:_

Bye. (L)


	17. Chapter 17

_Abri a porta já abrindo a boca para resmungar quando a minha voz falhou._

_- Olá maninha. – cumprimentou-me a pessoa._

_Jéssica._

.

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 17**

De todas as pessoas do mundo, Jéssica – a minha querida irmã – era a que eu mais queria evitar encontrar.

- Jéssica? – questionei num misto de confusão e surpresa. – Que fazes aqui?

- Uau, maninha. Que bela maneira de cumprimentares-me. – ironizou com a sua voz irritante.

Podíamos ser irmãs, mas eu odiava cada poro do seu corpo. Ela era toda constituída por arrogância, falsidade e superioridade. E não preciso dizer que eu odiava isso mais que tudo, certo?

- Hum… Desculpa. – apesar de a odiar, eu ainda tinha educação.

- Sim… E vais me deixar aqui especada? – perguntou. Fiquei cheia de vontade de responder que sim e fechar a porta no seu nariz empinado, mas mais uma vez o meu lado educado falou mais alto.

- Entra. – disse-lhe bruscamente, larguei a porta e caminhei para a sala.

Sei que ela seguiu-me porque ouvi os seus saltos a baterem ruidosamente na madeira.

- Então… - começou quando eu virei-me para ela.

- O que fazes aqui? – repeti a pergunta.

- Céus… - fingiu horror – Quanta hostilidade.

- Bella? – ouvi a voz de um Edward ainda acabado de acordar a encarar-me confuso.

A minha irritação cresceu ainda mais quando Jéssica virou para olha-lo e levantou as sobrancelhas enquanto um sorriso malicioso nasceu em seus lábios.

- Olá. – disse Jéssica.

-Hum.. Olá. – respondeu Edward confuso.

- Edward, está é a minha irmã mais velha, Jéssica. – coloquei-me ao lado de Edward e alcancei a sua mão. – Jéssica, este é o meu namorado, Edward. – acrescentei agora com um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios.

Segurei o riso quando vi a minha irmã a levantar os olhos em sinal de espanto.

- Teu namorado? – perguntou surpresa.

- Sim. – respondi triunfante. Encarei Edward e ele estava com uma expressão confusa. Suspirei. Eu já sabia o porquê. – Jéssica, dás-nos um minutinho? – não esperei pela sua resposta. – Voltamos já. – e empurrei-o até o meu quarto.

- Tu nunca me contaste que tinhas uma irmã. – observou confirmando as minhas suspeitas.

- Eu sei. – afirmei.

- Porquê? – questionou.

- Porque… - _eu nem sequer considero-a como irmã_, suspiro – eu e a Jéssica temos alguns problemas.

- Ela parece simpática. – disse. E então…

Um medo formou-se dentro de mim. O pior de todos.

Eu confiava em Edward, mais que a minha própria vida. Mas se… Se ele e…

Não consegui terminar a frase internamente, já que senti logo os meus olhos a encherem-se de lágrimas, mudando o clima todo. Apenas doía no pensamento, fará na realidade.

Eu não queria nem pensar…

Queria ignorar tudo a respeito a Jéssica e os seus truques de conquista. Que ela os reservasse para outros rapazes. Mas não para ele. Não para Edward.

- Edward.. – chamei com a voz um pouco rouca.

- Diz.

Aproximei-me dele lentamente e abracei-o com força. As palavras formaram um nó na minha garganta, quase me impedindo de respirar.

- Eu… - comecei – A Jéssica… ela… - eu mal sabia por onde começar.

- Sim? – incentivou-me.

- Ela é o total oposto de mim. Ela… é tudo o que eu mais odeio. – expliquei. - Eu confio em ti. Mas não confio nela. Eu… Eu… - as lágrimas voltaram aos meus olhos e eu fechei os olhos para conseguir falar tudo de uma vez – Eu sei que parece absurdo. É só que… Algo que para mim acho imperdoável, é a traição. De todas as coisas, para mim... Trair é a pior delas todas. – a esta altura eu já estava a soluçar, quando senti os braços quentes a abraçarem o meu pequeno corpo.

Escondi o rosto no seu peito e deixar as lágrimas fluírem, enquanto os seus braços apertavam-me firmemente contra si. Eu não queria mais nada… Aquele era o meu esconderijo favorito. Nos braços dele.

- Não tens razões para isso. Nunca te dei e nunca te vou dar. Confia em mim. – e aumentou o aperto do seu braço.

Eu era tão absurda. Claro que eu não tinha razões para isso, ele estava certo. Mas eu conhecia bem a minha irmã. Bem demais. E sabia que quando ela queria algo… Ela tinha.

Ouvi baques na porta estragando o meu momento.

- Pessoal? – ouvi a voz irritante de Jéssica do outro lado.

Suspirei e Edward beijou-me a ponta do nariz.

_Este seria um longo dia._

*

*

*

*

Pouco depois da chegada de Jéssica, entraram Alice e Maggie. Ambas ficaram surpresas com a nova presença e ainda mais quando lhes contei que era minha irmã.

Edward manteve-se comigo, apenas um pouco após a confusão. Teria passado a noite fora de casa e os seus pais já deviam ter dado por sua falta.

Mantive-me o resto do dia calada e sem ânimo algum. Houveram algumas excepções, quando Edward mandava-me mensagens ou ligava.

Ouvi todas as perguntas de Maggie a Jessica, que respondia animadamente. Enquanto Alice deitava olhares intercalares entre mim e a minha irmã. _Ela já sabia da história toda._

Sai da sala com a desculpa que estava cansada e fechei-me no meu quarto.

Após alguns minutos, Alice invadiu o meu cantinho e deitou-se ao meu lado na cama, forçando-me a desabafar tudo.

- Ele gosta de ti. Muito, se me permites dizer. – confortou-me Alice.

- Eu sei. E eu dele. Mas é difícil não me sentir insegura.

- És uma idiota. – disse-me.

- Pois, sou. – respondi. Olhamo-nos e começamos a rir.

- E o Jasper? – perguntei.

- Está tudo fantástico. Maravilhoso. – suspirou – Enfim, perfeito.

- Óptimo. Fico feliz que não tenhas que lidar com nenhuma Jéssica.

- Oh. Se fosse só a Jéssica estaria toda feliz. É cada uma que me aparece. – resmungou e eu ri-me. – Que bonito, Senhorita Bella. A rir-se das desgraças dos outros.

- Desculpa. Pronto parei.

Ela sorriu e continuou.

- Mas vês-me insegura? A chorar pelos cantos? Não. E porquê? Porque sei que ele gosta o bastante de mim, para não ver outra rapariga para além da minha pessoa. – respirou fundo e declarou – Tu gostas dele. Eu sei. Mas é difícil para ti acreditar na sorte que tens, que tornaste insegura. Com medo de perder tudo. Por isso, mete na tua cabeça que ele só quer-te a ti. E a mais ninguém.

Um enorme sorriso surgiu na minha face. Ela tinha razão. Eu era mesmo estúpida. Abracei-a apertado.

- Oh, Alice… o que eu era sem ti?

- Nada, meu bem. – respondeu convencida enquanto soltava uma gargalhada.

Ouvi passos fora do quarto e a porta do meu quarto foi aberta. De lá, surgiu Maggie zangada.

- É assim que tratam as visitas, meninas?

Olhei para Alice e suspirei. Levantamo-nos as duas da cama.

E lá ia eu encarar o inferno outra vez.

* * *

Olá s:

Peço imensas desculpa pela demora, mas estes ultimos tempos sem sido puxados para mim. Nova escola, novo ano, novos amigos.. Falta de animo e inspiração para escrever.

Enfim...

Obrigada a Marydf Evans Cullen, Jana Pepita, Mary P. Candles Maine, Bella Hale, Anita Masen Cullen e Soraia (por quase teres me matado pela demora do capitulos ;x)

Beijos e peço desculpas outra vez.

Ah ! Passem pela a Poll no meu perfil. $: O primeiro capitulo será postado em conjunto com um novo capitulo da De. M&M.


	18. Primeira Vela

_**Parabéns para Ways To Live**_

_É simplesmente incrível como o tempo voa._

Pois é.

Há exactamente **um ano**, não neste dia, mas no dia _23 de Março_, estava a ganhar coragem pela primeira vez postar algo que eu escrevi na internet.

**A minha primeira fanfic: Ways To Live.**

Não podia deixar de mencionar este facto, de que **a WL está a fazer 1 ano**. Eu nem consigo acreditar. :')

Eu sei que a fic está em _hiatus_, mas não pretendo desistir dela. **Nunca mesmo**. O capitulo 18 já vai a meio e logo que o termine, eu posto logo.

Aliás, eu não pretendo desistir de nenhuma das minhas fics. Apenas preciso de tempo, já que eu não tenho tido nenhum e também existe o problema da inspiração.

Mas agora que estou de _**férias da pascoa**_, vou ver se consigo actualizar todas as minhas fics. (:

Ah, eu compreendo que vocês estão de mal comigo por isto ser… sei lá, talvez um sinal que estou viva e não um capítulo, mas prontos.

Então é isso.

_Resumindo e concluindo_: _**A Ways To Live está a apagando a primeira vela, então porque não deixar um presente? É só clicar em baixo e deixar uma marquinha :)**_

_Bisôus._


	19. Chapter 19

_._

**Capitulo 18**

**.  
**

_Sabem quando sentem um nó horrível na garganta e um sentimento esquisito no estômago?_ Pois bem, era assim que eu me sentia.

Os dias passaram e a presença de Jessica manteve-se constante, infelizmente.

Eu podia lidar com a sua voz irritante, eu podia lidar com a sua maneira de ser arrogante, eu podia lidar com o facto de ela me tratar como uma escrava. Eu podia lidar com tudo isso e mais.

Mas o que realmente não conseguia lidar era com a sua aproximação com o meu namorado, Edward.

Ultimamente, eles estavam bastante próximos. Sempre que ele vinha-me visitar a casa, ela aparecia e começavam a conversar deixando-me totalmente de lado.

Tinha que me lembrar constantemente que ele era o meu namorado e que gostava de mim. Mas a minha insegurança falava mais alto. Eu sentia-me ameaçada. Jéssica era bonita, confiante e inteligente. E eu não.

Conseguia qualquer rapaz que desejasse, conseguia tudo o queria. Diferente da minha pessoa.

Eu era egoísta, admito. Eu queria a atenção de Edward toda para mim, porque sabia se assim fosse eu não me sentia desta forma. Incomodava-me a tal atenção tão desejada estar a ser dividida com outra pessoa.

Ainda por cima, essa pessoa sendo a minha irmã.

Fechei me por completo. Só respondia quando me era solicitado, só falava quando se dirigiam a mim. Era apenas uma forma de guardar o tal ciúme dentro de mim.

Claro que isso não passou despercebido a Maggie e a Alice.

Alice diariamente tentava puxar assunto. Perguntava-me sempre o que se passava, porque eu andava assim. Todas as perguntas tinham a mesma resposta: Está tudo bem.

Já tinha dito essa frase tantas vezes para ocultar a real causa.

Mesmo assim, eu sabia que elas não acreditavam em mim. Nunca fui uma boa mentirosa. Especialmente mentir e dizer uma frase como "Está tudo bem" com a cara que eu andava.

_O pior para mim, foi Edward nem sequer ter notado. _

Como eu disse, eu era um ser bastante egoísta. Queria toda e qualquer atenção dele para mim.

- O que se passa? – perguntou-me Tânia, enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor da universidade.

- Nada. – respondi simplesmente.

- De certeza? – questionou olhando-me. Encarei-a e suspirei.

- Não.

- Então… O que se passa? – repetiu.

- Jessica. – disse-lhe e ela fez um sonoro "Ah" - E Edward. – completei.

- Pois, do Edward eu já tinha percebido de que se tratava. Mas o que ele fez?

- Nada. Excluindo o facto de ele e da minha irmã andarem como o _Tico e o Teco_.

Tânia riu-se e olhou-me divertida.

- Ciúmes? – perguntou.

- Não. – respondi prontamente e suspirei – Talvez. – finalmente admiti.

- É normal. – disse-me – Porque não falas com ele?

- Se ele me desse alguma atenção. – resmunguei e Tânia voltou a rir-se o que me começou a irritar.

- Não acho que seja assim. – comentou e olhei irritada para ela.

- Ai não? – desafiei-a.

- Tu és uma idiota. Ele gosta imenso de ti. – explicou-me.

- Isso não muda nada. – voltei a resmungar. Tânia suspirou e puxou me o braço, fazendo-me parar e voltar-me de frente para ela.

- Muda muita coisa. Fala com ele. Não tomes conclusões precipitadas. – avisou-me seriamente e afastou-se.

Fiquei sozinha no corredor a pensar, até que senti braços quentes e fortes a envolver-me. Sorri quando reconheci o perfume.

- Olá. – sussurrou ao ouvido seguidamente de roçar os seus lábios no pescoço. Virei-me de frente e abracei o seu pescoço.

- Olá. – respondi e encostei os meus lábios nos seus. Sentia-me tão segura e feliz quando estava com ele. Perguntava-me como é que podia estar a sentir daquela forma á segundos atrás.

- Tu não sabes a melhor. – disse-me enquanto se afastava. – A Jessica… - e deixei de ouvir. Fechei os olhos furiosamente. A insegurança e tudo voltou. Virei-lhe as costas e caminhei aceleradamente.

- Hey Bella! Espera! – Edward correu para o meu lado. – O que foi? – perguntou-me confuso.

- Nada. – respondi entre dentes.

- Bella. – chamou-me enquanto apanhava a minha mão.

Estava tão zangada que puxei a minha mão de volta e encarei-o.

- Porque te preocupas? É por falta da tua amiga Jessica? Poupa-me! – explodi.

Ele encarou-me com a testa franzida, dei-lhe o meu melhor sorriso dramático – se isso realmente existe - e dirigi-me para onde ia ter as minhas aulas.

Eu sabia que estava a reagir como uma criança. Que estava a ser muito orgulhosa também. Mas a fúria não me deixava ver isso. Eu estava magoada e cheia de ciúmes. _Porque será que ele não entende isso?_ Perguntava-me enquanto limpava as lágrimas deitada na minha cama.

Não tinha falado mais com ele. Nem sequer tinha o visto. Estava muito zangada e talvez tenha sido melhor assim.

Alice entrou sorrateiramente no meu quarto e sentou-se ao lado.

- Está tudo bem, certo? – perguntou-me usando a mentira que andava a verbalizar nestes dias.

- Não. – respondi sinceramente.

- Não me digas. – disse-me ironicamente. – Tens ciúmes por causa do Edward e da Jéssica. E isso está realmente a incomodar-te. – observou.

- Como sabes? – perguntei-lhe.

- És fácil de ler. – respondeu com um sorriso aberto. Sorri-lhe também e sentei-me ao seu lado.

- Deves estar-me a achar tão ridícula. – disse-lhe.

- Porque acharia? – riu-se.

- Porque estou a ser. – afirmei enquanto completava mentalmente – _E orgulhosa e imatura também. _

- Então se dizes que estás a ser. Porque o fazes? – perguntou-me com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

- Não consigo evitar. – expliquei-lhe. Suspirei e decidi mudar de assunto – Como anda o Emmet?

- Com as duas pernas, como sempre. – brincou – E agarrado á _Barbie._

- Parece que está a correr tudo ás mil maravilhas para ele. – comentei pensado no Emmet antes e no Emmet depois.

- Para ti, para mim… Está tudo a correr bem. – acrescentou olhando-me atentamente. – Precisas de falar urgentemente com o Edward. Tens que por tudo em pratos limpos. E não podes deixar a tua irmã afectar tanto. – aconselhou.

Saltei da cama para fora e fitei, em pé.

- Ok, mãezinha. – brinquei e Alice rolou os olhos. – Eu vou fazer isso.

Alice imitou-me e aproximou-se de mim.

- Sabes o que caia bem agora? Um café _á la Starbucks_. – disse-me fazendo que lembranças do quanto aquele café viciante era delicioso provocando-me água na boca.

- Sim, tens razão. – concordei , agora, verdadeiramente entusiasmada.

Agarrei o meu casaco e esperei na porta, enquanto Alice ia buscar o seu. Descemos então, com os braços entrelaçados para o exterior que tinha o céu pintado de laranja e rosa, devido ao _pôr-do-sol_.

Corremos pelas ruas e depois de vários encontrões a pessoas que passavam por nós, chegamos finalmente. Entramos no estabelecimento e o cheiro do café que envolvia o ambiente fez com que um sorriso feliz crescesse nos meus lábios.

Depois de irmos buscar os nossos cafés, sentamo-nos numa das mesas lá espalhadas.

Conversamos sobre tudo. Sobre as aulas, sobre a cidade, sobre o tempo, sobre coisas ridículas que não valem a pena ser mencionadas.

E finalmente, sentia-me em _paz_.

Tinha finalmente tirado as preocupações sobre Edward da cabeça, apesar de eu saber que elas lá estavam e queriam agarrar a minha atenção constantemente, consegui ignora-las.

Adorava Edward, mas todas aquelas preocupações estavam a deixar-me louca. Eu já não conseguia estar atenta durante as aulas ou sequer na conversa com outra pessoa, sem deixar que isso me abalasse.

Fitei Alice e internamente, agradeci por ela estar ali. A apoiar e fazer esquecer tudo ao nosso redor. Ela era uma boa amiga realmente.

Estávamos tão entretidas que surpreendi-me quando olhei através das grandes janelas de vidro e notei na escuridão no exterior. Vestimos os casacos às pressas e voltamos a correr de volta para casa, receosas pelo sermão que Maggie iria, certamente nos dar.

Estávamos próximas já quando reparei em duas figuras perto da entrada no prédio onde eu morava. Essas que estavam coladas uma na outra e os seus lábios igualmente ligados.

Só então reparei no cabelo bronze despenteado da figura mais alta e no cabelo terrivelmente igual ao da minha irmã.

* * *

_Oh my god! _

_Pois, até eu estou surpresa por estar actualizar esta fic. Eu não sabia como passar as minhas ideias para o papel e finalmente, CONSEGUI! (: _

_E sobre o capitulo: Bem.. Até o proximo, muahaha. _

_Agora que postei este, os outro virão todos a seguir (: _

_E céus.. Isto tá vazio. :l _

_Calei-me!_

**_Obrigada a todas as leitoras ( e leitores se existirem) que se mantiveram. Obrigada mesmo. (: _**

_Resposta ás reviews do capitulo 17 (que eu não respondi :x) _

_Obrigada: **Sunshine** - não tanto quanto eu, tenho a certeza :l ; **Maria Clara Sifuentes** - uiii, você está em quase todas as minhas fics. Estou tão feliz que tenha uma leitora tão fiel :') Obrigada. O que achou sobre o capitulo ? * medo * ; **Paloma M** - pois, eu também gostaria de ter actualizado logo.. Mas infelizmente, viu-se. :l Para quê que a Jessica servia senão para estragar as coisas? :) Fico feliz que tenha gostado. (:_

.

_Resposta ás revies do ultimo capitulo (capitulo do aniversário da fanfic) _

_Obrigadissima: **Maria Clara Sifuentes** (novamente :D) - Não desisti! Obrigada flor. ;** Camilinha EGO** - oh :o que querida, muito obrigada. _

_._

_Pronto! Obrigada e espero ansiosamente pela vossa resposta - que é muito importante para mim._

_Bisôus,_

_**M**ackz.  
_


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 19**

Já me tinha ocorrido pensamentos do tipo "_Quantas gotas caiem quando chove?_" ou "_Quantas lágrimas uma pessoa derrama numa vida?_".

Podia ser fora do normal, mas a minha mente era assim quando estava entediada e não tinha em nada no que pensar. Diferente daquele momento.

Naquele momento, o que eu mais desejava era parar de pensar. E então, tentar contar as gotas de água que proviam das nuvens cinzentas. Provavelmente era impossível. Tão impossível quanto contar todas as estrelas que mostravam o seu brilho durante a noite.

Ou então, eu poderia olhar para as nuvens e tentar identifica-las com algo.

Qualquer um poderia pensar que eu tratava-me de alguém insano devido a estes pensamentos que me assaltavam. Mas, infelizmente, eu não era nada mais que uma simples perdedora.

Nasci para ser e continuaria a ser.

Então, um vislumbre passou pelos meus olhos.

As imagens mais antiga das minha infância que eu ainda conseguia recordar, até agora. Recordei de todos os momentos ao lado dos meus pais e irmã. Principalmente os felizes, sendo esses os únicos que valiam a pena serem recordados.

Eu não era completamente feliz. Não podia dizer que era infeliz. Podia dizer que eu vivia serenamente.

Tive mais motivos para sorrir quando deixei para tudo atrás. Atrás de um sonho que parecia ser quase impossível, a descoberta do primeiro amor e a sensação de ter pessoas ao nosso redor que se preocupam e guardam-nos num lugar muito especial nos seus corações.

Tudo isso era bonito e inspirador. Eu apenas não imaginava que acabaria sentada no chão do meu quarto, encostada á minha cama e a repensar tudo isto. Perguntei-me imensas vezes onde eu teria falhado. _Não, isto não é tua culpa! _Não, não era. Não podia…

- Bella? – ouvi Alice chamar-me e olhei-a enquanto ela estava apenas com a cabeça metida para dentro do quarto e encarando-me cautelosamente. Não respondi apenas esperei pela sua explicação – Trouxe-te comida. – Não lhe respondi novamente ou esbocei alguma reacção, apenas continuei a olha-la.

Alice entrou dentro do quarto silenciosamente, fechando a porta atrás de si. Sentou-se ao meu lado com cuidado para não virar o que tinha o prato de comida, tal como o copo cheio de sumo no tabuleiro de madeira, colocando-o em seguida no meu colo.

Já havia um grande intervalo de horas desde a última vez que me tinha alimentado. Mas mesmo observando a comida no meu colo, a fome era inexistente. Em vez disso, uma náusea invadiu-me e empurrei o tabuleiro para longe de mim.

- Bella! – Alice repreendeu-me – Tens que comer alguma coisa. – ralhou olhando-me atenta, mas mantive-me sem resposta.

Depois de um largo tempo em silêncio, Alice suspirou sonoramente. Posicionou-se á minha frente e colocou as mãos nos meus ombros olhando-me com nítida preocupação.

- Bella. – repetiu, agora com tristeza – Eu… - afastou uma das suas mãos do meu ombro para esfrega-lo no seu rosto em obvio desespero. Uma pontada de dor afligiu-me quando vi o quanto Alice estava ansiosa por uma resposta minha e o quanto estava preocupada ao ponto de a levar ao desespero.

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto enquanto encarava o rosto cauteloso da minha melhor amiga.

- Eu sei que estás a sofrer. Eu… Eu nem sei o que te dizer para te ajudar. – suspirou novamente. – Talvez devesses falar sobre isto. Deitar tudo cá para fora. Talvez isso ajude…

- Eu não quero falar. – disse com a voz enrouquecida devido a várias horas de silêncio.

- Ai, Bella! Eu não sei o que fazer. Maggie mandou a Jessica de volta para casa…

- Não! – gritei irritada – Eu não quero falar nisso. Por favor, Alice! – exigi passando as mãos pelo meu cabelo, mas imediatamente parei quando me dei conta de quem eu tinha pegado este vicio. E o quanto eu sentia raiva e mágoa desse _quem_.

- O Edward está farto de ligar. – disse contrariando o meu pedido e irritando-me cada vez mais. Abri a boca para lhe responder mas ela foi mais rápida do que eu. – Talvez devesses ouvi-lo.

Encarei-a incrédula.

- Como? – murmurei.

- Se calhar, estás a precipitar-te. – explicou-me olhando-me atentamente. Encarei de volta, surpresa e irritada. – Bella…

- Alice. – interrompi – Já foi suficiente por hoje. Podes sair, por favor? – disse-lhe agora fitando as minhas pernas.

- Eu só quero…

- Por favor. – voltei a interromper – Sai. – pedi-lhe simplesmente.

Senti o seu olhar em mim e ouvi o seu suspiro triste. Levantou-se e caminhou até a porta, hesitando em deixar-me sozinha, mas eu mantive-me em silêncio e com o olhar baixo. Ouvi então a porta a abrir e a ser fechada, em seguida.

Levantei-me rapidamente e corri até a porta, trancando-a. Voltei-me para a cama e deitei-me nela.

Deixei toda a desilusão, a dor da traição e de perda invadir-me completamente. Aninhei-me em posição fetal, tentando de todas as formas manter-me inteira.

Agora, sem impedimento, largas e grossas lágrimas desciam pelo meu rosto, deixando o seu rasto molhado. Aninhei-me cada vez mais para sufocar os fortes soluços, que agora tomavam conta de mim.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caminhei pelos corredores de Juilliard, á procura da sala onde iria me encontrar com a Miss Potter, depois de ter sido a minha presença convocada pela mesma. Dora Potter era uma das professoras mais prestigiadas na universidade, especialmente por estar ligada directamente com a Broadway. O convite deixou-me nervosa e cheia de expectativa, aquilo podia significar coisa boa ou coisa má.

Depois de andar meia perdida, finalmente encontrei a sala. Puxei a minha mala para o braço direito para abrir a porta, quando senti o toque quente de outra mão por cima da minha. Quando a corrente eléctrica atravessou o meu corpo, eu não precisava de encarar a pessoa para saber _a quem_ pertencia.

Mas o fiz.

Fitei os olhos verdes brilhantes, que me deixava sempre sem ar. Encolhi-me quando vi a minha imagem reflectida no mar verde. Cansada daquilo, puxei a minha mão rudemente para mim desviando também os olhos do seu olhar intenso e doloroso.

Já se tinham passado duas semanas desde _aquilo_.

Edward ligava-me todos os dias durante a primeira semana, tentava falar comigo quando me via nos corredores, mas penso que depois de todas as chamadas não atendidas e os seus pedidos de atenção ignorados, ele desistiu.

Doía profundamente pensar que ele realmente tivesse desistido de mim. Como se nada o que nós tínhamos tido, valesse a pena. Magoava-me saber que provavelmente eu tinha perdido o _homem da minha vida_. Para sempre.

Desejava terrivelmente voltar para os seus braços e sentir a maciez dos seus lábios nos meus.

Logo, as imagens daquela noite passavam-me á frente dos olhos e única coisa que eu desejava era aplicar-lhe um pouco da dor que eu sentia, de tanta raiva que tinha dentro de mim.

_**FlashBack**_

_Será que…? Não, não podia ser. _

_O meu coração começou a bater desesperadamente no meu peito. _

_- Ed-ward? – falei alto o suficiente para o casal á minha frente ouvir-me, com a voz a falhar-me. Senti o aperto de Alice no meu braço, lembrando-me que ela estava ali ainda. _

_Vi o rapaz empurrar rudemente a rapariga para trás e a olhar na nossa direcção. Quando vi, o meu peito rugiu de dor. Oh, não… _

_Edward encarava-me abismado, notavelmente assustado enquanto uma Jessica do seu lado, tinha a mão a ocultar a boca. Eu podia jurar que ali estava um sorriso vitorioso e presunçoso. _

_Ele aproximou-se de mim e tocou no braço, mas repeli-o como tivesse levado um choque._

_- Co-Como pudeste? – murmurei com uma voz mergulhada em mágoa, que nem eu tinha reconhecido como minha. _

_- Bella, por favor… - implorou aproximando-se mais uma vez. _

_- Não! – gritei interrompendo-o. Desviei o olhar da sua face que me olhava agora como estivesse realmente a sofrer e olhei para minha irmã, que agora já não escondia o sorriso. _

_A chama da raiva acendeu em mim e vi tudo vermelho. Irracionalmente, avancei para ela á procura de algo que me livrasse do aperto que estava no meu peito. Senti braços firmes e grossos a apertar a minha cintura contra o seu peito, impedindo-me de agir._

_- Bella! Por favor, ouve-me. Não é nada do que estás a pensar! – dizia-me no meu ouvido, implorando por um perdão que nunca iria lhe dar. Desfiz-me do seu aperto, sem nenhuma forca contra da parte de Edward. _

_Virei-me de frente para ele e voltei a encarar os seus olhos, ele estendeu a mão na minha direcção, mas logo abaixou-a quando gritei enraivecida._

_- Não me toques! – sentia as lágrimas de raiva nos meus olhos, mas controlei-me para não as deixar fugir. Eu não poderia demonstrar fraqueza. Eu era forte! Eu não precisava dele! – Odeio-te… tanto! – rosnei virando-lhe as costas e caminhando para a entrada do meu prédio. _

_Ouvi passos a seguirem-me. _

_- Por favor Edward, agora não. Dá-lhe tempo. – ouvi Alice falar. Que tempo? Não haveria tempo nenhum. Queria gritar bem alto que não haveria tempo nenhum. Para mim, aquilo era o fim. _

_Não esperei pela resposta de Edward, nem sequer a ouvi. Subi as escadas, sem paciência para elevadores. Peguei nas chaves e notei que as minhas mãos tremiam fortemente, depois de várias tentativas, finalmente consegui abrir a porta. _

_Corri em direcção ao meu quarto, já com o rosto molhado pelas estúpidas lágrimas._

_- Bella? – notei Maggie seguir-me preocupada. _

_- Deixa-me em paz! – gritei-lhe antes de me fechar no quarto. Senti o arrependimento por ter gritado com Maggie, tendo esta nenhuma culpa. Mas não estava com condições de voltar atrás e pedir desculpas._

_Ajoelhei-me em frente á cama e deixei os soluços virem com toda a força, com a esperança de que alivia-se nem que fosse um terço da dor dentro do meu peito. _

"_Porquê eu? Porquê nós? Como é que ele tinha sido capaz de… " Mil e um pensamentos invadiam a mente. Misturados com as imagens repugnantes de Jessica e de Edward._

_Não sei porque deixava aquilo invadir a minha mente. Talvez eu fosse mesmo masoquista e soubesse que eu merecia aquilo de alguma forma…_

_Não! Eu não merecia… Ninguém merecia. _

_O pior é que eu já pressentia que algo do género acontecesse. Só confiei em Edward o suficiente, para não passar de estúpidos pressentimentos. Esses que eram verdade._

_Como é que fui tão estúpida? Agora tudo estava claro._

_Por isso aquela amizade instantânea toda. Se eles se desejavam, porque é que ele não tinha acabado tudo comigo antes. Provavelmente iria sofrer na mesma. Mas talvez a consideração de ele ter-me deixado antes de me trair, ajudasse. _

_A quem é eu queria enganar? Iria magoar-me de qualquer maneira. Eu iria sofrer como estava a sofrer naquele momento. Não haveria diferença. _

_**FlashBack**_

Exacto. Não haveria diferença.

Observei-o a inspirar e a abrir a boca, provavelmente a tentar ganhar coragem de me dizer algo. Talvez algo como " _Eu e Jess estamos muito felizes_ ".

Definitivamente, eu era masoquista.

Virei-lhe as costas e abri a porta, antes que ele realmente tomasse coragem e entrei na sala. Diferente das restantes, esta era uma sala normal com apenas cadeiras e mesas. Já havia alguns alunos sentados e eu encaminhei-me para o canto mais longe, fugindo da companhia de Edward.

Senti os seus olhos em mim, mas nem sequer fiz qualquer esforço para retomar o olhar. Ouvi uma cadeira ser arrastada bastante longe de mim. E agradeci aos céus, por ele pelos menos respeitar-me em colocar-se á distância de mim, embora aquilo magoasse-me.

Desliguei-me de tudo quando Miss Potter entrou na sala e concentrei-me unicamente no que ela dizia. Apesar daquele estúpido aperto permanecer no meu peito.

- Olá, bom-dia. Tenho a certeza que todos estão se a perguntar porque estão aqui. Pois, não desesperem. Eu convoquei-vos por serem os melhores alunos e tenho um desafio a fazer-vos. Se isso pode chamar-se desafio. – respirou fundo depois de ter dito aquilo tudo, sem parar para respirar uma única vez.

- Eu desafio-vos a… Tambores! – fez _suspense_ o que provocou o riso de vários alunos – Criarem um musical! – a sala encheu-se de sons de surpresa e vozes a conversarem uns com os outros. Mantive-me calada á espera de mais surpresas. – Shiuu! Ainda não acabei! Esse não vai ser um simples musical.

A minha paciência já se estava a esgotar de tanto suspense.

- Se esse musical for maravilhoso… Vocês actuaram na _Broadway_!

_O quê?_

_

* * *

_

_Demasiado drama ou nada dramático? Eis a questão. _

_Antes, eu quero dizer que tudo o que tem escrito aqui, é inventado por mim. Eu realmente não faço ideia, se os alunos de Julliard fazem espetaculos na Broadway._

_Enfim.._

_Aulas começaram segunda, por isso se eu já demorava... Agora então, nem se fala. Eu prometo que irei fazer um esforço._

_**Obrigada por todos os reviews e por todo o apoio!**_

_Hum... Será que eu chego aos 100? _

_Obrigada: **mypallottx3** - já aqui está! deixa a sua opinião, deixa? :D bjsbjs. ; **Maria Clara Sifuentes** - Obrigada. Hum, infelizmente é mesmo o Edward. Só um pouquinho de drama para apimentar isto (acho eu). bjsbjs ; **Bethinha Poloni** - foi exactamento isso que eu pensei.. uiui, bjs. ;** Regina Swan Cullen** - Ela bem que quis dar um tratamento na irmã.. rs, ri da tua ideia. Bella, devoradora-de-homens. hot! bjsbjs ;** Rii Cullen** - Obrigadaa :D bjs ; **Grafinha** - omg! morri quando vi o teu nome.. Pensei logo " ui, já ando a ver mal" UAU! Lembras-te :') Obrigada e eu é que agradeço por isso. Fico feliz estejas a gostar (: muitas saudades, ly. ; **Marcela Medeiros** - é, eu também espero que realmente seja isso :l infelizmente, ela viu. Fico feliz que esteja a gostar. Bjs._

_É só... e mais uns 19 reviews. * assobia *_

_Bisôus e até ao próximo capitulo, _

**M**_ackz.  
_


End file.
